Childhood Memories
by LiLHaYnAnGeL
Summary: Chapter 27 up! Finally! I changed the title from Childhood Mates to Childhood Memories. Don't want to ruin the story so you'll have to find out on your own. Please R&R! NOT a ZG fic. Z? can't tell you who. You just have to read to find out...
1. Prologue

LiLHaYnAnGeL: This chapter is nothing important so you can just skip this chapter but it would be nice if you read it. 

Zidane: Don't waste your time!

LiLHaYnAnGeL: SHUT UP! It's up to the readers to decide. But I guess I can agree with you. So click onto the next chapter...

Zidane: Then what was the use of postng this?

LiLHaYnAnGeL: Um... I don't know! Oh well...

* * *

_Prolouge_

_**I've always wondered if I could ever break free...**_

_**If I could ever explore...**_

_** If I could ever make friends...**_

_** If I could ever take my own path...**_

_** I could never ever do anything like that...**_

_**...Unless, of course if I meet up with the one ...**_

_** To show me the world...**_

_** To show me how to make friends...**_

_** To show me how to take my own path...**_

_**...To show me I could do anything!...**_

_** The one to show me my free spirit...**_

_** which I have ...**_

_** Within me...!**_


	2. Childhood Memories

LiLHaYnAnGeL: This is the chapter you have to read but it's not the main story. It's a flashback of Zidane's childhood! 

Zidane: Hurry leave before it's too late. And don't believe anything in this story 'cause it ain't true. This stories a lie! Everything in this story is a lie. Your just wasting your time! This stories a whole bunch of crap.

LiLHaYnAnGeL: SHUT UP BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO CRAP! Hey wait a minute that's not a bad idea?

Zidane: WAIT! WAIT! You can't do that. I'm the main character!

LiLHaYnAnGeL: But I'm the aurthor so I can do what ever I want to do. But your in luck 'cause I don't know what to do.

Zidane: Oh... I know! Why don't you turn yourself into crap. Oh sorry it already happened!

LiLHaYnAnGeL: WHY YOU LITTLE APE! THAT'S IT! Reveiwers I need your help? Should I turn him into crap or not? Well, on to the story...

_

* * *

Chapter 1: Childhood Memories _

_I remember it just like it was yesterday..._

We were at the Tantalus troupe's playhouse. I had a cute purple dress on which was puffy at the shoulders with my light brown wavy hair pulled back into a ponytail with a purple ribbon holding my hair up. A little boy with golden-brown hair and a little tailhad ona plain white t-shirt with a pair of small blue jeans and hid behind my uncle Baku. I hid behind my mom. Actually, she's not my real mom she's more like my guardian but I called her mom for respect. I peeked out from behind my mom's green dress out towards the boy. My mom and my uncle were just standing there talking among each other. I then saw the boy peek his head out from behind my uncle's leg. So I quickly ducked my head behind my mom's dress. The boy with the tail then tugged on my uncle's green pants.

"What is it?" asked Baku with a small hint of annoyance.

"What's that?" asked Zidane pointing at my direction.

"BWAHAHA!" laughed Baku.

My mom then started to push me out from behind her. Taken by surprise, I tried to hold myself back but she was too strong for me. Without any hesitation Zidane just walked out from behind my Uncle Baku's leg towards me but then stopped and ran back behind my uncle's leg.

"Come on, Zidane," Baku nagged trying to grab Zidane from behind him.

Baku pushed Zidane out towards me until we were face to face. My face flushed red from embarrassment as he just continued staring at me as if I was a creature from beyond this world.He leaned forward towards me and stared straight into my eye's.

"You have nice glittery eye's," he complemented while examining my light brown orbs.

"Th-Tha-," Zidane quickly interrupted my sentence.

"But your face is red. You look like a pig!"

My smile soon turned into a deep frown. "Oh yeah! W-Well, you look like a monkey with that tail," I shot back at him.

"Take that back you scumbag," Zidane yelled back at me with his fist clenched.

" OH... ," I strained with my hand up agains't my mouth. "You said the bad word."

"Baku, what kind of language are you teaching him?" my mom asked looking at Baku with a hint of disgust.

"Zidane, how dare you use those words in front of me," Baku scolded glaring down at the 6 year-old boy.

"But you told me to call anybody that got on my nerves, bastards or scumbags,"replied Zidane innocently.

My mom gave my uncle an evilglare which kind of scared me a little. But by the looks of it, it looked like my uncle was trying to come up with an excuse.

"Heh. Heh," he kind of scoffed out, "That's enough sugar for you, Zidane. Why don't you go inside and play with Missy." Baku started to push Zidane and me inside the playhouse while continuing to sweat a little.

"But I don't want to play with her," Zidane nagged, "Can't I play with Blank at the fountain." Baku gave Zidanea glarethat probably meant for him to listen or else. Baku pushed us inside and closed the door behind us. And ever since that day Zidane and I never got along...

_A couple of years later..._

My uncle and mom were talking outside the Tantalus playhouse. My light brown wavy hair was up in two cute pigtailsand hung over my shoulders. I had on a pink tank top with a pair of blue jeans that went all the way down to my ankles. I couldn't stand listening to them talkon about the past events they encountered whenthey were gone from each otherso I decided to goin the playhouse to take a short nap. I wasexhausted from riding for hours on one of the most crapiest airships ever. So Ibegan tokind of skipto the doorof the Tantalus troupe's playhouse when I heard...

"Missy, remember to change your clothes if your going to sleep," my momkind naggedout to me.

"I know! You don't have to tell me that, I'm 10 years old I'd think I know what to do by now," I answered back. I rolled my eyes and went inside.

"Baku..." my mom muttered, "Do you think I should really be pushing her this hard?" My mom then put her head down as if she was going to cry.

"Of course not," my uncle shot back before she busted out into tears. "Your making the right decision." Baku walked over to my mom and put his right hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Let's go inside. We could talk about this later...," Baku said leading my mom inside. As soon as my uncle opened the door to the Tantalus Troupe's playhouse and walked up stairs he gasped in shock. My mom looked up to see what Baku was so shocked about and gasped in shock as well.

"ZIDANE," yelled Baku with anger in his eyes.

"MISSY," yelled my mom as if she just got criticized.

Zidane's hands and his right foot was glued to the wall. But mine's was worse my right part of my face was glued to the table. Zidane started to struggle as he tried to pull his hands and foot off the wall but couldn't. I tried to pull my face off the table but it was no use my face was totally glued, thanks to Zidane that jerk! But I got my revenge...

_The very next day..._

Baku walked me and Zidane outside the playhouse in the morning. My face was still red and in much pain from yesterday. Baku then quickly slipped handcuffs onto mines and Zidane's wrist which held my right wrist and Zidane's left wrist together.

"Until you two get along you'll be stuck together," Baku explained not taking any pity on us.

"But Baku-," Baku quickly interrupted Zidane's sentence.

"But nothing! Your 10 year-olds not 3 year-olds," Baku scolded, "How much times do I have to scold you, especially you Zidane! If there's one thing you need to know it's how to face the consequences." And with that last line Baku left me and Zidane outside and walked inside. I looked up at Zidane for a reaction but he just continued looking at the ground. Finally, he brought his head back up.

" What do you say we just pretend to get along with each other?" Zidaneasked now staring up at me.

" What?" I asked in confusion.

Zidane rolled his eyes. "Just follow my lead okay?"

I nodded my head. What is he planning? Didn't he learn anything from the speech Baku just gave?

My answer was soon answered when Zidane began running into the playhouse, pulling me along of course. When we got to the stairs Zidane came to a halt. "Okay, now pretend that your sick," he whispered.

I nodded my head. We continued to walk up the stairs andas soon as we reached the top of the stairs I saw my mom and uncle sitting down at the table in the middle of the room talking to each other. Immediately I played my part,"Uh...," I mumbled. I grabbed unto my stomach with the hand that wasn't connected to Zidane. "Uh...," I mumbled again.

" Are you okay, Missy?" Zidane asked with concern in his expressions.

I then pretended to faint by resting the back of my hand on my forhead. But before I fell to the ground Zidane caught me in his arms. I wonder if I was to heavy for him but I doubt it.

My mom rushed over to me and started to brush my head with her fingers. "Missy, honey let me-," Zidane interrupted her sentence.

" Now, now Miss...Miss...," Zidane then looked up at my mom for an answer.

" Just call me Rose," my mom answered.

" I'll take care of her. Your much too busy," Zidane explained using his hand as a gesture for her to go.

"Actually I was just talking to Baku about-"

" Please it will be my pleasure to help my dearest friend," Zidane interupted. Wow, is he a good actor I almost forgot this was just an act. Zidane carried me over to the beds up the ladder in the far left corner. He then laid me on one of the beds with a little bit of struggle.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you Zidane?" My mom asked with a bit worry and concern in her eyes.

"Of course not! Why don't you go to the pub and eat something. I heard today's special is the cram deluxe," Zidane explained.

"Come on Rose they'll be fine," Baku nagged, "We'll come straight back. I promise!"

"All right then. I'll come right back. Now stay in the house and don't make a mess." By the look of my mom's face it seemed as if she wanted to feed me her doggy soup all day. Yuck!

My mom walked out the door with Baku but not before taking one last glance leaving just me and Zidane alone. I gave out a small sigh of relief. But Zidane yanked me off the bed and down the ladder towards the door. "Where are you going!" I asked taken by surprised by his big leap.

"To Lindblum Castle," Zidane replied.

I stopped in front of the door forcing Zidane to stop with the medal bracelet pulling at his wrist. He spun around to glare at me,"But my mom said not to leave the house," I said kind of tooken back by his glare.

Zidane rolled his eyes again. "Missy do you always listen to your parents?" Zidaneasked with irritation.

I then looked down feeling kind of embarrassed. I do listen to my mom but I don't want Zidane to think of me as a baby. My eyes slowly wandered into Zidane's. I bit my lower lip. "Let's go," Ifinally let outwith confidence. I pulled Zidane out the door taking Zidane by surprise.

Zidane and I took the air cab to Lindblum castle. We finally got there and the place was FILLED with guards. Being the nervous person that I am, I kept suggesting to Zidane about heading back but got called " chicken!" everytime. We had to keep on hiding behind these pillars because of the guards but by no surprise Zidane was an expert at it.

Why am I doing this? I could get into major trouble. But before I even had time to think Zidane pulled me out from behind the pillar and we ran through a big pair of golden doors and into a big room. I began taking in big gasps of air before looking at where we were and gasping in shock. The room was5 times bigger then a master bedroom and had a whole bunch of statues and paintings everywhere. There was a big gigantic bed in the middle of the room with drapes off see-through gold hanging down from it. Zidane then ran tothewhite dresser up agaisn't the wall pulling me along. He opened up the first drawer and his eyes grew bigger then I've ever seen them. He dug his hands inside pulling out a whole bunch of golden jewelry and dumping it into his pocket.

"ZIDANE WHAT ARE YOU-," Zidane quickly cupped his hands on my mouth.

"Shhhhhh," he brought his finger up to his lips,"Your going to get us caught," he hissed under his breath.

"Huh? What was that?" I heard a deep voicecall from outside the doors. All of a sudden I saw the knob to the door turn. My body froze in place.

"Oh great," Zidane exclaimed. Zidane then raced to the window with me by his side and kind of struggled on opening it. "Hurry geton my back!"

I jumped onto his back without another second's delay and he started to climb out of the window and down the trellises (fence that you can put against your walls and grow vines on).

"HEY! YOU KIDS YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE," the guard yelled from above in the window. The guard quickly started to climb down the trellises as well.

"Z-Zidane he's coming after us. What are we going to do!" I asked panicking.

"We're going to lose him that's what we're going to do," Zidane answered with an evilgrin on his face. He then jumped off the trellises and I jumped off his back.

We ran pass all the guards no longer playing hide-and-seek with them. I could hear them yelling "THIEF'S GET THEM!" I saw the air cab not too far away. Oh no! The cab's engine was already on and about to take off.It was going to leave...without us.I felt tears escaping my eyes. I was going to get caught. I shook my head at the thought of it. No! I'm not going to get caught, I won't get caught. I have to get through this! I started to run faster then I ever did before. The doors to the air cab was right about to close and take off when I took one of the biggest leaps I've ever taken in my life. Isort of divedin and the doors swiftly closed behind me.

Oh no Zidane! I looked outside to see if he was there and yes, there he was standing on the edge of the cab. Of course we're connected! I looked at my wrist the chain that was keeping mine's and Zidane's wrist together was jammed in between the door. I could see Zidane struggling trying to not fall off the air cab as it quickly moved across the tracks. No sooner did I realize we were about to go through...a tunnel. The tunnel was made so it fit ONLY the cab itself and--huh? ZIDANE! I then stuck my fingers inside the small gap that the chain made and tried to pull the doors open. I then managed to make a small slot but it wasn't big enough. I then saw Zidane put his hands inside and start trying pull the door open. We started to pull with all are might when all of a sudden the doors just opened and we both tumbled back into the cab right before entering what would have been a deadly tunnel. I sat up a little wondering what just happened. I began rubbing th back of my head before looking up and gasping in shock. I started to tap Zidane on his shoulder for him to look up. He looked up after realizing he was still alive and gasped in shock as well.

"ZZZIIIDDDAAANNNEEE!" yelled Baku standing there with his fist's clenched. Baku bent down towards us and took off the handcuff's and put it in his pocket. I then saw my mom crying as she ran up to me and started to hug me and ask me if I was all right. I just ignored her and stared at my uncle Baku who was now holding Zidane up against the wall. Luckily we were the only people on the air cab.

"DIDN'T I TELL YA TO STAY IN THE HOUSE. WHY CAN'T YOU LISTEN BOY!" Baku yelled. He began pounding Zidane against the wall of the air cab making Zidane shut his eyes in pain. Iquickly broke outof my moms embrace,running over to BakuI squeezed myself in between Zidane and Baku. I held my arms out in front of Zidane.

"ZIDANE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I WAS THE ONE THAT PULLED HIM OUT OF THE HOUSE. PUNISH ME, NOT HIM," I cried. I started to cry but still I kept myground andglared up atBaku. Baku looked at me for a while and brought Zidane slowly down to the ground.

My uncle then opened his arms out wide."Come here," hecommanded gently. Without another second,Iran into his arms and he brought me up into the air to embrace me. " I promise I won't punish any of you. I should just be happy that you guys are safe."

My mom then walked over to us and whispered something in Baku's ear which I couldn't really hear. My uncle then brought me down to the ground and walked with my mom to the back of the air cab. I turned my head to Zidane and saw him just sitting with hislegs crossedlooking down at the ground. Without saying a word I sat down next to him. Finally, he spoke up...

"Thanks," he kind of choked out. " I never expected you to stand up for me after what I did..." There was a tad bit of silence. He put his hand into his pocket and brought out a gold chain with a purple colored diamond star on it. He stared at it and slowly held it out to me. "T-This is for you," Zidane looked away from me with embarrassmentand just held out the necklace.

I could tell that he was shy because of the way his face was flushed red or should I say the way he looked like a "pig" ? I smiled and grabbed the necklace out of his hand. No sooner did Iput it around my neck. " How do I look," I asked cheerfully.

Zidane turned his head to stare at me for the first time and quicklyspun his head back around. " Y-You look...," he paused, "...beautiful." Istared at him stunned. Didn't he call me a pig before andnow he'scalling me beautiful? I thought he was going to tease me like usual. With that last word my mom grabbed me by the hand and helped me up.

"Missy we're going. Say goodbye," my mom exclaimed not taking notice of my long gaze over Zidane.

"Going where?" I asked turning to look at her. But before my mom could even answer my uncle Bakupicked me up and swung me up in the air. I saw a small tear sneak out of his eye.

"Good bye, Missy! Now don't ya forget me..." Heset me down and gave me one final embrace.

My mom grabbed hold of my arm and began leading me out of the cab. I just couldn't take my eye's off of Zidane who was now staring out of the window towards me. I grabbed onto the necklace he gave me and smiled as if saying "thank you.." I kept my eyes on him trying to memorize almost everything about him until finally he was out of my sight.

* * *

LiLHaYnAnGeL: Well, Reveiwers you know what to do? 

Zidane: I vote not to turn Zidane into crap.

LiLHaYnAnGeL: Sorry but you can't vote.

Zidane: WHAT! THAT'S NOT FAIR!

LiLHaYnAnGeL: Too bad! Well, let's see what are results are...


	3. Tantalus in Alexandria

earth-angel4: Well, Zidane I think the reveiwers made their decision. To turn you into... crap!  
  
Zidane: WHAT! I WANT TO SEE THE REVEIWS FOR MYSELF.  
  
earth-angel4: Sorry but you can't read the reviews. It's for the reviewers and me to know and for you to find out. So I guess I have to turn you into--  
  
Zidane: WAIT! I know! Why don't you wait for more reveiws? I mean I'm sure there's reveiwers that don't want me to be turned into crap.  
  
earth-angel4: Well...  
  
Zidane: Come on! If you want to turn me into crap you have to do it the proper way?  
  
earth-angel4: All right! All right! But if I get more reveiws saying to turn you into crap then too bad for you.  
  
Zidane: What ever! Let's just get back to the story. That's the reason why they check this out anyway. Back to the story...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I never saw him after that day.....  
  
But now I finally get to see all of them after 10 years......  
  
...............This is where are story begins....................  
  
In Alexandria castle, you could see that they finished rebuilding all their homes. It's beautiful! It's even better then it was before. So to celebrate their success Baku is planning to have another play again.  
Baku, Cinna, Blank, and Marcus are sitting down at a round table which is also their escape latch they used to escape from Steiner.  
" I can't believe I'm actually playing Hans," Cinna said excitingly.  
" Now remember to practice your singing and your parts," Baku said.  
" I know! I know! I'll practice later. But right now I have to celebrate," Cinna said.  
" Don't get too excited! The play's in two days don't you think you should be practicing," Marcus said.  
" Your just jealous that I got the lead and you didn't. But don't worry I'll try not to take all the spot light," Cinna said. Marcus then jumped out of his chair and clenched his fists.  
" You wanna run that by me again?," Marcus said getting ready to jump at him.  
" Sure. Your jealous!," Cinna said with a smirk on his face.  
" THAT'S IT! WHO WANTS PORK CHOPS?," Marcus said chasing Cinna.  
" I DO!," Blank yelled.  
" AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!," Cinna yelled as Marcus chased him around the room. But they stopped as soon as Ruby busted into the room.  
" Hurry she's here!," Ruby said with excitement.  
" You mean my little girl!," Baku said. Ruby nodded her head. The gang then ran down stairs.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
In Alexandria Castle, Steiner's in the hall way standing in front of a pair of doors. Zidane suddenly walk's out of one of the pair of doors.  
" Nope she's not in there!," Zidane said casually. Steiner starts to jump up and down.  
" Queen Garnet where are you? We mustn't keep Master Cid waiting," said Steiner nervously.  
" hmm...," Zidane thought, " Have you checked the harbor?"  
" I never thought of that. We must leave at once," Steiner and Zidane runs through the hallway and into the harbor. There's a small roll boat with a figure sitting inside of it.  
" Queen Garnet!," Steiner said relieved. Steiner runs up to the boat. " Queen Garnet, Master Cid is awaiting for your arrival," Steiner said. Garnet continued to look out into the water and finally brings her head up.  
" Do I have to go?," asked Garnet.  
" You already told Master Cid that you will attend the meeting when your town is rebuilt," Steiner continued. " I'm afraid you must you attend, your highness." Garnet nodded her head and stood up and walked out of the boat. Zidane stood there at the entrance. As soon as she passed Zidane she stopped. Steiner continued to walk but finally realized that Garnet stopped.  
" May I speak with Zidane?," Garnet asked.  
" But-," Steiner suddenly realized why she needed to speak with Zidane so he nodded his head and left. Zidane walked up to Garnet but before he could even open his mouth Garnet spoke.  
" I'm leaving to Lindblum today," Garnet gazed down at the ground.  
" Do you want me to come with you?," Zidane asked.  
" You can't! This meeting is only for family and..... the meeting will last for 1 week!," said Garnet.  
" 1 WEEK!," Zidane continued. "But what about Alexandria?"  
" Beatrix will watch over Alexandria. And I was also hoping if you could help her watch Alexandria."  
" Of course! But.... I'm not a great leader!," Zidane said scratching his head feeling kind of embarrassed.  
" I have faith in you! I'll be back in 1 week so just try your best," Garnet continued. " Beatrix will help you!"  
Garnet started to walk towards the castle but then stopped and turned around towards Zidane. " Could you also watch Steiner for me? He tends to lose his temper sometimes." Zidane nodded his head. "Thank you!," Garnet smiled and walked away.  
After 1 hour of thinking on what he was going to do for the next 7 days he stood up and walked out of Alexandria Castle and into the village. " But I can't lead a village. I'm a thief not a leader. How do I get myself into these kinds of mess!," Zidane said quietly to himself. Zidane continues to walk and hears someone humming near by.  
" Hmm...Hmm...Hmm...I'm waiting here for that someone everyday and every night, Needing someone to hold me tight...," someone sang.  
" Wha?," Zidane stopped in the middle of the crowd and looked around. " Dagger?," Zidane thought to himself. The singing continued, " To cheer me up when I'm sad, and to make me smile when I'm mad, I need someone that will always care, someone that will always be there..."  
Zidane then saw someone walking around in an white mage robe. He decided to follow the person into the crowd. " Even when I'm right or wrong, and always there to keep me strong," the person continued singing.  
" Wow, her...singing...is...........beautiful!," Zidane said staring at the figure with the white mage robe hood over her face. It was as if he was hypnotized. He continued to follow the figure. " It's gotta be Dagger she's the only one I know that would wear a white mage robe hood over her face on a hot day," He continued to think to himself. " But I thought she left to Lindblum." The figure inside the white mage robe continued to sing, " Someone to show me there's no fear, someone always there and always near, always helping me to get me through, someone there to say......I....Love...- -," The figure suddenly stopped in the middle of the crowd. Zidane stopped a couple of steps behind her and just stared at the figure. The figure then turned around towards Zidane. The hood was covering up her eye's but her mouth was visible. Zidane and the figure just stood there staring at each other. Finally, the figure gave Zidane a smile and quickly turned back around and started to run through the crowds.  
" WAIT!," Zidane yelled. Zidane ran after the figure. They ran through the crowds knocking down a couple of people. The figure took a sharp turn into an alley. Zidane followed the figure and noticed she was stuck with no where to go. The figure then cuddled up against the wall. She was terrified! Zidane started to walk closer to her. She then left her spot and started to run pass Zidane but before she even got a chance to escape Zidane grabbed her by the hand. She continued to struggle and pull away from Zidane.  
" Please don't rape me! And if your looking for money I don't have any so please let me go!," she yelled. She continued to struggle.  
" Dagger what are you doing? And why are dressed like that," Zidane said calmly.  
" Please let me go!," she continued to yell.  
" Dagger it's me, Zidane!," Zidane said.  
" Zidane?...Zidane?...I heard that name before... Wait! Your-your," She stopped talking and took of her hood.  
" Wha?," Zidane said in shock. She had light brown wavy hair which was half up and half down and she had a big red ribbon in her hair. She wore an blue long-sleeve blouse and a short black leathered skirt. She also had on black leathered boots that reached all the way up to her knees. She had a gold chain with a purple colored star. She had dark brown eyes that shined. Her skin was equally fair and smooth. They both looked at each other in shock.  
" Zidane! (Missy!)," we both said in shock at the same time. I-I thought he was supposed to be in Lindblum. What is he doing here?  
" But- (But-)," we both said in shock at the same time.  
" What are you doing here? (What are you doing here?)," we both said at the same time.  
Zidane started to think to himself. 'Missy?.... But she can't be!' Zidane thought. Zidane then looked at my neck and saw a necklace that had a purpled colored diamond crystal. 'She is Missy! But the Missy I knew wasn't this..... Beautiful!' Zidane thought.  
This can't be Zidane! He's much more..... buffer!  
" Long time no see! heh. heh," Zidane said. 'Great why do I have to get nervous now!' Zidane thought.  
I-I cant! I'm not ready to see him yet. It's to early! What am I doing I can't talk to him at all. But maybe I could just- No Missy what are you thinking. " I-I have to go!," I said. I put back on my hood and ran.  
" Wait..........," Zidane said. But it was to late I was gone from his sight. Zidane then leaned against the brick wall and pounded his fist against the wall. " I'm so stupid! That was probably my last time I'd see her and I blew it," Zidane said.  
" Newspaper! Newspaper get your newspaper!," a boy called from Alexandria square. " Theater ship to play the 'Blue rose' in Alexandria read all about it."  
Zidane lifted his head off the wall. "What?," Zidane said. Zidane ran out of the alley and saw the boy standing by the ticket booth where they sold the tickets for 'My Canary'. Zidane ran up to the boy that was selling newspapers.  
" Hey kid! I'll have one," Zidane said passing the kid the gil and grabbing the newspaper.  
" Here's your change, sir!," the newspaper boy said holding out his hand with gil in it.  
" Huh? Keep it! Buy yourself candy it's good for your health," Zidane said smiling at the kid.  
" Thank you, sir! I will!," the boy said happy.  
Zidane then stood there and read the newspaper. "WHAT!! There performing tomorrow. Then that means there here in Alexandria," Zidane said. Zidane then dropped the newspaper and started to run.  
The newspaper boy then watched Zidane run. The boys voice then suddenly deepened, " That's right run! (snickers) You'll be sorry if you don't." The boys eyes then glowed red and he disappeared.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
" Why didn't they tell me. Those bastards!," Zidane said. Finally, he reached the theater ship which was outside of Alexandria. He then ran inside and suddenly heard someone talking near by.  
" That sounds like.....Baku!," Zidane said. Zidane then followed the voice to a stage which was the dock. He suddenly heard another voice speak.  
  
" But uncle I can't sing," I said.  
" Stop putting yourself down Missy! You have a beautiful voice," Baku said. Zidane then looked out onto the dock from the side of the stage behind the curtains. There was a couple of people sitting down in the very back of the stage with instruments held in there hands and Missy and Baku were in the front of the stage.  
" Okay now let's put your voice to the test," Baku said.  
I nodded my head. The violins then started and the piano joined in to make a soothing sound..... I stood up with a piece of paper in my hand. I didn't know all of my words. I then joined in.....  
  
*I'm waiting here for that someone...*  
*Everyday and every night...*  
*Needing someone to hold me tight...*  
*To cheer me up when I'm mad...*  
*And make me smile when I'm sad...*  
  
*Always helping me to get through...*  
*Someone there to say I LOVE YOU...!*  
  
*I need that someone that will always care...*  
*Someone that will always be there...*  
*Even when I'm right or wrong...*  
*And always there to keep me strong...*  
*Someone to show me there is no fear...*  
*Someone always there and always near...*  
  
*Always there to help me through...*  
* Someone to say....I LOVE YOU...!*  
  
*Someone to be there when I'm cold...*  
*And always there for me to hold...*  
*Some one there for me to think of...*  
*Someone there to show me love...*  
  
*Always helping me to get through...*  
Some one there to say...I LOVE YOU...!  
*I LOVE YOU...!And.. to.. say......*  
*I......Love....You.....!*  
  
The piano did a short instrumental and faded away. I looked up to see Baku smiling at me.  
" That was excellent!," Baku stated.  
" Thank you!," I started to blush.  
Zidane stood there gazing out at Baku and Missy. When all of a sudden he felt a hand grab onto his shoulder. He jumped a little only to see Blank.  
" Zidane what are you doing here?," Blank asked.  
" I heard you guys were doing another play," Zidane said.  
" Yeah we are!"  
" Then why didn't you tell me sooner?," Zidane asked kind of desperate.  
" Your not in Tantalus remember? We can't tell you anything if your not a member."  
Zidane looked at him with a saddened look.  
" What were you looking at?," Blank asked trying to look at the stage.  
" Um... A... I was looking for Baku," Zidane said.  
" Why?," Blank asked confused.  
" I-I want to join back up with Tantalus," Zidane said not to sure.  
" Really?," Blank asked stunned. Zidane nodded his head. " Alright! Finally you made a smart decision."  
Blank walked out from behind the curtains and onto the stage. Zidane followed behind him. Zidane looked around the stage for Missy but didn't see her anywhere. Where is she?  
" Hey, Boss!," Blank yelled over to Baku. Baku turned around to face Zidane and Blank.  
" ZIDANE!," Baku opened his arms and hugged Zidane so tight that Zidane was having a hard time to breath. Zidane started to throw out a couple of coughs. Noticing this Baku let go of the boy and smiled. " What brings you here?"  
Zidane rubbed the back of his neck. So Blank spoke for him, " He wants to join Tantalus."  
Baku's eye's widened. " You want to join back up with Tantalus?," Baku asked. Zidane looked up at Baku and gave him a grin. "Yep!"  
" BWAHAHAHA! I was hoping you would join."  
Zidane cocked his head not to sure if he was making the right decision. 'Why am I doing this again?' he thought to himself.  
" But I'm afraid you can't just join like that." Baku stated. Zidane shot his head straight up. " We can't let anybody just join Tantalus. You need to pass the test if you want to join."  
" What test?," Zidane asked.  
" We've got to see if you have the skill of a thief."  
"Thief?," Zidane asked.  
" You'll see what I mean," Baku said with a small grin. " I'll be right back!" Baku left the stage.  
After a couple of minutes Baku came back. But he came back with a girl following behind him.  
" Alright Zidane! If you want to join Tantalus you will have to fight against... Missy." Baku said.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
earth-angel4: Well, Zidane this is your last chance.  
  
Zidane: I know! I know! Come on reveiwers. You gotta help me out! I'll... I'll wash your feet!  
  
earth-angel4: How are you going to do that?  
  
Zidane: Um... Just dream of me washing your feet. Come on! I don't want to be turned into crap.  
  
earth-angel4: Well, reveiwers you heard the man. Should I turn him into crap or not? 


	4. The Chase

earth-angel4: Zidane! I'm afraid you only had 1 reveiw that didn't want you to be turned into crap. But I had 4 that said to turn you into crap.  
  
Zidane: WHAT!  
  
earth-angel4: I have to respect the reveiwers.  
  
Zidane: I know! Um.... why don't you ask them what they want me to be turned into?  
  
earth-angel4: What?  
  
Zidane: You know if they want me to be turned into a moogle, a 5-year old, a girl--! Wait erase that. Not a girl! Turning me into a girl is not allowed  
  
earth-angel4: (laughs) What are you talking about? Of course turning you into a girls allowed.  
  
Zidane: NO I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!  
  
earth-angel4: Heck that's better then turing you into crap! Plus too I can't stand looking at crap.  
  
Zidane: Maybe reading this will take it off your mind...  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Zidane stopped dead in his track. He stood there looking up at Baku as if he was crazy. " I can't fight her!," Zidane said.  
" Why not?," Baku asked waiting for an answer.  
" Because... she's a girl! I don't fight girls," he finally said.  
I stepped out from behind Baku. " So you don't want to fight me because I'm a girl?," I said with my arms crossed. Even though I found that sweet I also found it irritating. Why does boy's always think that girls are weaker then them. I guess I just have to earn back all of the girls titles by kicking his ass.  
" Well... yeah!," Zidane said wondering if he did the right thing.  
" Well, just imagine me as a boy then," I said.  
" A boy?," Zidane asked again. I nodded my head. " Fine. I'll fight you! But it's going to be hard to imagine a full-grown women like yourself as a boy," Zidane said kind of flirting.  
" Let's start!," I said trying to prevent my face from blushing. Baku backed away with Blank following him. I jumped high into the air and landed in the back of Zidane. I then kicked him so hard in the back that he went flying to the ground. Zidane looked up at me stunned and I grinned down at him. Zidane jumped back up and got ready for my next attack. I threw another kick towards Zidane's face but he grabbed my foot and flipped me over. I fell to the ground on my back. He's to strong for me. I can't beat him... unless I catch him off his guard. I smirked and slowly stood up.  
" Wow, Zidane! I'm impressed," I walked over to Zidane and smiled. " You know you've really grown into a fine man."  
Zidane started to blush a little and smiled back at me. " You know you've grown into a fine women yourself."  
" Maybe you and me could go out sometime," I lied with a sly smile on my face. I knew Zidane was going to step out of his guarding stance which he did. Zidane stood there shocked. Zidane started to think to himself, ' We just met and she wants to go out with me already. I must have made a good impress--' . All of a sudden out of no where I kicked him right in the stomach. Zidane went flying to the wall. Zidane clutched onto his stomach and slid his body down the wall until he was in a sitting position.  
" Never ever underestimate your opponent," I said. Turning my back on Zidane and walking away thinking I won was a bad mistake because Zidane taking advantage kicked me in the back and sent me straight to the floor. I turned around on my back to see Zidane looking down at me. He had his arms crossed and just stood there. He then brought his fist up in the air. I shut my eye's tight waiting for him to throw that fist at me. But nothing happened. I opened up my eye's to see his hand extended out towards me. He was holding his hand out to help me up. I looked up at him and saw him smiling down at me. But... why? If he was to hit me then he would've made it in Tantalus but he didn't. I looked at him for a while and decided to grab onto his hand. He pulled me up and asked " Are you ok?"  
I nodded my head kind of embarrassed because he was still holding my hand. He let go of my hand as soon as Baku approached us.  
" Well, that was a good fight but I'm afraid it was a tie. Ties don't equal up to a win," Baku said to Zidane hoping he would understand.  
" No prob. Thanks anyway for the chance. I wasn't really sure if I really wanted to join anyway," Zidane started to walk away with his hands behind his head. " Well, see you guys at the show then. Good luck!" With that he disappeared behind the stage. Why didn't he just punch me? Why is he being such an idiot? I stared at the spot he left hoping he would come back but he didn't.  
" Poor boy, I knew he wasn't going to hit you," Baku told me. I quickly turned to Baku in shock.  
" What do you mean?," I asked.  
" He would never dare to hit a person while their down especially a girl. Before he would keep on hitting the person until the person was unconscious," Blank stated.  
" But Zidane changed. He's more... caring! That's why he can't join Tantalus," Baku said. " We steal from people. But he help's people."  
Missy started to march over to the back of the stage. "Where do you think your going?," Blank asked.  
" I'm going to find him and settle things out," I said running to the back stage.  
" Hmp. How does Zidane do that?," Blank asked as he leaned against the wall.  
" Do what?," Baku asked.  
" He always gets the hot girls!," Blank said kind of pouting. Baku started to laugh.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
In Alexandria Square, Missy walked around in her white mage robe. She walked up to the lady in a white dress holding an umbrella.  
" Excuse me but have you seen a guy about my height with a tail. He has golden-brown hair and blue eye's," I asked the lady. The lady just shook her head and walked off.  
" I give up!," I said walking up to a bricked wall. I slid my body down the wall until I was in a sitting position. I sat there with my head down. When all of a sudden a pair of Alexandrian soldiers passed me which gave me a lot of time to hear what they were talking about.  
" I heard that Master Zidane and Beatrix are watching over Alexandria while Queen Garnet is gone," the first Alexandrian soldier told the other.  
" I didn't see Zidane at dinner. Only Beatrix and Steiner were at the dinner table," the 2nd Alexandrian told the other.  
" That's because he's at the roof tops. He said he wasn't hungry," the 1st Alexandrian soldier exclaimed.  
" Oh... maybe that's why he didn't show up at the meeting too," the 2nd Alexandrian said.  
Without wasting a second I ran out of Alexandria square pass Ruby's theater and to the bell tower. I took in a deep breath after seeing the ladder I had to climb to the top. I stepped up on the ladder and climbed it until I reached the top. I carefully stepped off the ladder and onto the roof top. I looked up to see... stars! I'm not talking about a couple I'm talking about a whole galaxy. I wanted to just sit there and stare at the stars but I had something important to do.  
" Where is he?," I said looking around at my surroundings. I only saw the rooftops. But if he's not here then maybe he's at--. My thought got distracted when I felt somebody grab onto my shoulder. " AHH!," I screamed. I jumped back and turned around to see a homeless guy. I took in a deep breath relieved, well sort of.  
" I'm sorry I thought you were--" But my sentence got cut short when the guy grabbed out a knife from his pocket and held it up to my neck. He wrapped his arm around my waist making sure I didn't try anything stupid.  
" Hey there, cutie!," he told me.  
I lifted my head up as I felt the cold steel of the knife touch my neck. " Why don't you say we have some fun." He said as he kissed my cheek. Just what I was afraid of, I was going to get... raped. He threw me down to the ground. I looked up at him to see him smiling. He was going to jump on me. No! I won't let it happen again.  
" NO!!," I yelled. I then kicked him right in the crouch. I looked up to see if it hurt him at all. It did! His eyes were enormous. He fell down to his knee's clutching onto his (you know what). He then started to cuss. I quickly stood up and started to run when I was quickly pulled back. I turned around to see the knife the guy had was stabbed through my white mage robe and pinned into the roof. I started to tug on my robe but nothing happened. I was to afraid to walk up to the knife and pull it out since it was so close to the guy. When the guy gained his self conscious he looked up at me and smiled once again. He stood up and slowly started to make his way towards me. I was scared to death. Wait! How could I have been so stupid. With out taking more then a second I un hooked my white mage robe from my neck and started to run.  
The guy quickly took his knife that was pinned to the roof and started to chase after me. I ran across the rooftop and across one of the boards. I kept on running not daring to look back at the guy. Until I came upon a board. I ran across the board but before I was able to reach the other side the board broke and I quickly grabbed onto the edge of the roof. I was hanging on the edge with all my might. When all of a sudden the guy came with the knife still in his hands. The guy looked down at me and smiled. He lifted the knife high into the air.  
" Too bad! What a waste," the guy looked down at me.  
I looked down to see if I could jump onto something but the only thing there was a bunch of broken glass. If I was to drop then I might die but if I to stay here I will die and drop down onto the glass. So I was going to do the only thing possible.... I was going to drop.  
I let loose of the edge and began to fall. " AHHH!!," I yelled as I waited for my death. I had my eyes closed so tight that I didn't even feel the crash. I didn't even feel a thing. Is this how death is? I didn't dare open my eyes I was to scared to see if I was dead or not. I felt the warmness of my angel's arms carry me. I just felt like sleeping in them. The angel's arms were so gentle and soft.  
" Missy? Missy wake up!," a familiar voice called. " Are you ok?"  
I opened my eyes and started to rub them just to be sure I wasn't dreaming. Zidane! H-He's my angel! No this can't be right. I looked around at my surroundings to find I was still in the same place. I looked up to see the guy with his knife in his hands looking down at me with a surprised look. The guy then quickly turned around and walked back.  
" YOU LITTLE PERVERT!!," I heard a voice yell from up on the roof tops.  
" WAIT! I CAN EXPLAIN--AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!," I saw the guy with the knife, fall off of the edge of the roof. Zidane quickly backed away from the glassy area with me still held in his arms. Until CRASH!! I opened up one of my eye's to see the guy laid flat on the ground completely motionless. I looked up on the roof top to see what happened. I saw Baku, Cinna, Marcus, and Blank's head's looking down at me from the roof top with grin's on their faces. I grinned back up at them. They then turned around and walked back onto the roof. I turned back around to realize I was still in Zidane's arms.  
" I-I'm sorry!," I said jumping down from his arms.  
" What were you doing up there?," He said.  
" How could you!," I yelled at him. I crossed my arms and turned away from him.  
" How could I what?," He asked confused.  
" I want a rematch! I know you could fight better then that," I said to him with my pointer finger against his chest. " You didn't fight your very best because I'm a girl, right?"  
He backed away a little and gave out a grin. " Okay, okay! I'll fight you my best the next time we fight," he said.  
" Hmp." I turned away from him again. " Um... Thanks!," I said still turned away from him.  
" No problem," he said casually.  
After a couple of seconds of silence I decided to speak up to break the silence. " I should really be heading back to the theater ship right now," I said calmly.  
" Of course! Do you want me to walk you there?," He asked looking at me for an answer.  
" That's ok! I'm not that helpless...," I said kind of joking around.  
Zidane started to scratch his head. " I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," He said with that same grin on his face.  
" Don't forget about are rematch," I smiled.  
He nodded his head and we turned around and went our different way's.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
earth-angel4: Sorry! It didn't take it off my mind. Or we can turn you into Kuja?  
  
Zidane: HELL NO! THAT'S EVEN WORSE! HE'S LIKE ANOTHER VERSION OF A GIRL!  
  
earth-angel4: Hey just to let you know some people like Kuja.  
  
Zidane: Just turn me into crap already before it's to late.  
  
earth-angel4: Sorry but you wanted the reveiwers to turn you into something else. You wanted another chance!  
  
Zidane: FORGET IT! I AIN'T GONNA BE TURNED INTO SOMETHING THAT I MIGHT REGRET!  
  
earth-angel4: Well the reveiwers might not turn you into a girl!  
  
Zidane: I DON'T CARE! JUST TURN ME INTO CRAP!  
  
earth-angel4: I don't think so! Plus to it would be way more interesting to have the reveiwers decide. Well, do your thing reveiwers... 


	5. Saul?

earth-angel4: Well Missy's here to join us!  
  
Missy: Hello!  
  
earth-angel4: Your in luck Zidane 'cause I'm gonna put that thing on hold. But I already got reveiws on it!  
  
Zidnae: Good!  
  
earth-angel4: Anyways Missy what size-- (glares at Zidane) Would you mind leaving!  
  
Zidane: Why?  
  
earth-angel4: It's a girl talk! So go!  
  
Zidane: I'm not going anywhere! Why don't you leave. So me and Missy could have a girl--I mean talk!  
  
earth-angel4: And what are you going to talk about?  
  
Zidane: Um.... stuff!  
  
earth-angel4: I'm not leaving! This is my story so you leave!  
  
Zidane: I ain't moving no matter what!  
  
Missy: Please!  
  
Zidane: Ok!  
  
earth-angel4: Let's just move on to the story!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
" Missy... ," An deep, soft voice called.  
I sat their in my bed. " What was that?," I asked myself. I looked around the room but only saw my dresser and chair. Thinking that I must have just been hearing things I laid back down in my bed and looked up at the ceiling.  
" Missy... ," the voice said again.  
I shot straight back up and looked around again. " Whose there?," I asked. I was hoping the voice wouldn't answer back so I would just think I was just imagining things again. I then laid back down assuming it was just my imagination. I closed my eyes hoping I would just fall asleep. When all of a sudden I felt something grab my arm. My arm started to burn.  
" AAAAHHHHHHHH!!," I bolted straight up and looked at my arm. It was stinging so bad! I started to rub it but noticed their was a red hand print pressed against my arm. It hurt so bad! It felt like it was burning through my skin. I started to rub it with my other hand but it didn't work, it just kept on burning.  
" Missy...," the voice called again.  
" AHH!," I looked up to see a figure standing by my bedside. The figure was wearing a Black mage robe. I couldn't see his eye's only his mouth was visible. " W-Who are you?," I shuttered as I backed up into the wall.  
" Missy... Blood!," the figure spoke. He started to walk or more like glide towards me. Tears started to flow out of my eyes as he approached me. The figure was now in front of me.  
"Missy... Blood!," the voice said once more. Now my tears were really flowing out of my eyes. I then saw his red demon eye's from behind his hood. I only saw his eye's glowing. I then saw his hands appear from behind his long sleeve. His hand looked like any other human's hand but his palm was red. I felt the heat of his hand as it approached me until his hand was right in front of my face and he--  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
I bolted straight up from my bed with my eyes wide open and sweat running down my face. I was breathing so fast that I had to hit my chest to stop me from getting a heart attack. " I-It was only a dream...," I said trying to catch my breath.  
" I'm afraid not...," A voice called.  
" AAHHHHHHHH!," I yelled. I saw the figure by the side of my bed. " P- Please leave me alone...," I begged. I then felt the burning pain in my arm again.  
Baku, Cinna, Marcus, and Blank busted into the room. I cuddled up against the wall as the figure moved closer.  
" WHAT'S WRONG?," Baku yelled from the door.  
" H-He's here!," I said pointing to the figure by my bed.  
" WHO?," Baku yelled again.  
The figure then started to laugh. " You foolish girl! They can't see me... only you can.," the figure said. The figure then glided to the window. " I'll come back for you when your alone...," the figure then disappeared out of the window. I stared at the window still scared that he might come back. I then noticed I had tears flowing down my cheeks. I whipped away my tears and looked back at Baku and the rest of them who were standing there by the door with worried faces.  
" Are you ok?," Baku asked approaching me. I quickly grabbed my pillow and covered the red hand print on my arm.  
" I'm fine! I just had a bad dream that's all," I said smiling. But they just stared at me. " Really I'm fine!," I said once again.  
" You sure? Just tell me if any things bothering you because it might be something important," he asked with a serious face on.  
I just shook my head. " No. I told you it was just a bad dream," I said not to sure if I should've told him or not.  
" Alright then!," Baku walked over to the door. " Make sure you have a good night's sleep. Tomorrow's the big play." he then shut the door. I heard their heavy footsteps walking down the stairs.  
I didn't know what to do. I was so scared! I didn't want to tell Baku because he would just take me back home and tell my mom about it. For the very first time I didn't know what to do...  
I couldn't sleep. Just the thought of that monster coming back scared me.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
" Master Zidane! Master Zidane! wake up sir," A voice called.  
Zidane bolted straight up. Zidane looked by his bedside, only to see one of the Alexandrian knights. Zidane sighed and crashed back down on his bed. Zidane covered his eyes with his arm and yawned.  
" Um... excuse me sir! But Sir Cinna would like to speak to you," the knight said kind of nervous.  
With that, Zidane bolted right out of his bed and ran up to his mirror and quickly scanned himself to see if he was okay. He then ran out of the door, down the stairs, pass the hallway and to the entrance. He opened the doors only to find Cinna. Zidane kind of sighed and looked around a little as if trying to find someone else there too.  
" ZIDANE! M-M-M-," Cinna said stuttering. "MISSY RAN AWAY!"  
" WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE RAN AWAY?," he asked seriously and mad.  
" You have to help me find her? Baku's pissed! I was suppose to watch her room but I fell asleep."  
" SHE RAN AWAY WHEN YOU WERE ASLEEP?," Zidane yelled. Cinna nodded his head.  
" I checked all over Alexandria but she's not here! Baku took the airship to check around Alexandria," Cinna explained.  
" Are you sure you checked everywhere?," Cinna nodded his head.  
" Hurry! She can't be far away," Zidane said already running to Alexandria square.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I sat down next to a stoned tree in Evil Forest. I was soaking wet. I had to jump off that water fall to get down here. I had my knee's up to my chest with my arms around me trying to keep me warm. I didn't even care if I had to jump off a cliff to get away from everyone. I just needed sometime to myself. What does that monster want from me? I looked at that red hand print that monster left on my arm. It didn't hurt me anymore but it looked like it was going to stay there forever.  
" Why? Why?... Can't anyone answer any of my questions?," I said with my head down.  
" Why what?," A voice asked.  
I looked up to see where that voice came from. I gasped in shock. There was a boy sitting in the tree I was leaning on. Not just any ordinary boy. This boy was way different. The boy had light brown fur all over his body. He had long rabbit ears. He wore an white t-shirt with black leathered gloves with medal covering his knuckles. He had long baggy pants but no shoes. His feet had white fur instead of brown fur like the rest of his body. He had bright blue eyes and a black belt going around his waist with what looked like sling-shots in it. He was a rabbit but was as big as a human boy. He even looked like a boy with all the clothes he wore. He looked as if he was 13 or so.  
" Hello there! What's your name?," I asked smiling.  
" Saul!," the rabbit-boy said.  
" I'm Missy!," I said still smiling.  
Saul jumped off the tree and landed on his feet next me. I got up and dusted the back of my skirt.  
" What are you doing all the way out here?," I asked curious.  
" I live here," he said just like that. He now had his hands behind his head.  
" You live here?," I said weirdly with my eyebrow raised.  
" Yeah! Let me show you," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me behind the tree.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Zidane and Cinna stood there by the entrance of Alexandria. Zidane looked around at his surroundings but still didn't find Missy anywhere.  
" Let's Check Alexandria one more time," Zidane said walking back to Alexandria square. But Cinna grabbed onto his t-shirt preventing Zidane to walk any further.  
" We've searched Alexandria 9 times already including the castle. Don't you think we should check outside?," Cinna explained.  
" I was hoping you wouldn't have said that. Do you really think she left Alexandria?," He asked hoping Cinna would say no.  
" Yeah of course! I know I would," he said seriously.  
' He's right! I would probably leave the town too. But outside is dangerous! What if she got attacked by a monster and now she's dea-- No! I won't let it happen,' Zidane thought to himself. Zidane turned towards the entrance and ran out of it.  
" Whoa! He looks pissed," Cinna said. Cinna then chased after him.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Saul dragged me over to the back of the tree. To my surprise I didn't see a normal house made out of wood. Instead I saw a big hole in the ground. Saul ran up to the hole and sat in it like he was getting ready to slide down a slide. I looked at him awkwardly.  
" Come on!," He said. He then pushed himself down the hole. " WWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!," I could hear him yell as his voice got farther and farther away. I ran up to the hole wishing he would have informed me where this lead. But it was to late! I sat down in the hole not knowing where it was going to take me.  
" Well, here I go!," I pushed myself as hard as I could and laid flat on my back. I felt my body increasing down the dirt tunnel. Hey this isn't so bad! This is actually... fun! Especially when it came to turns. Until I saw a dim light at the end. And when I reached the end I dropped out of the hole and landed on a bed. I was kind of disappointed that it ended.  
" Finally, I thought you bailed on me," Saul said looking down at me.  
I looked around the room to see a white dresser, a couple of chairs, and a circled rug in the middle of the room. I found the room quite cute because everything in the room was really bright colors.  
" Where's your parent's?," I asked. But Saul just sighed and sat on his red chair by the bed.  
" I don't have any," He said quite sadly.  
" I'm sorry! But if it make's you feel any better my parents died," I said trying to make eye contact with him.  
" So you live by yourself too?," he asked me getting kind of excited.  
" No!," I said. He then slouched back down on his chair again.  
" How did your parent's die?," he asked.  
" I... I don't.. know!," I said sadly.  
" Forget about our parents. Let's go outside!," He said to me. He walked over to a white door next to his dresser and opened it up. To my amazement there were stairs in there leading up to evil forest. I thought it was a closet. I walked over to Saul and followed him up the stairs.  
When we reached the top of the stairs which seemed forever I saw that we were back by the tree.  
I was so happy to be back up on land. It was so hot down underground. " Um... Saul can you show me a way out of here," I asked. Saul just stared at me.  
" There is no way out of here," he said.  
" What do you mean?," I asked totally freaked out.  
" You can't pass through the evil forest because it's blocked off by the spiked stoned vines. But there is one way but I don't think--," he got cut off when I grabbed onto his shoulders and stared at him straight in the eye.  
" Saul... I have to get out of here!"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Zidane ran up to the end of the cliff only to see the waterfall crashing down in the lake in evil forest. Zidane sighed. ' Where is she? Missy please be close,' Zidane thought to himself. Zidane turned back around and saw Cinna staring at him awkwardly.  
" I'm sure she's fine!," Cinna said trying to encourage Zidane. But Zidane continued to look down at the ground.  
" Maybe? But what if she's not," Zidane just walked pass Cinna still looking down at the ground. Until something really caught his attention...  
" OWW!," A women's voice screamed.  
" WHAT HAPPENED?," A boy's voice yelled.  
" Oh nothing! I just cut myself," the women's voice said again. " Oh great it's bleeding."  
Zidane ran back to the cliff and looked down into the lake. He looked closer at the lake and saw a raft, a boy, and...  
" MISSY!," Zidane yelled. Cinna came running up to Zidane and saw Missy and another figure down in the lake. " Cinna stay up here and get Baku. I'm going to get Missy..."  
Cinna nodded his head and ran off. Zidane stood quite a distance away from the cliff. Zidane grinned and took in a deep breath. He then ran towards the edge and jumped off. It didn't take him more then a second to crash down into the lake. The water was so cold that Zidane twitched as soon as he met the water. When he touched the floor of the lake he pushed off it and sped up to the surface. As soon as he reached the surface he took in another deep breath and spitted out water. He combed back the strand of hair that was blocking his eye and looked towards us.  
ZIDANE! What is he doing here? How did he find me? I should be mad at him for coming here but I'm actually relieved he came. For some reason my heart started to pound. He swam up to me and stood up when he was able to touch the ground. I just had to blush. He came all the way here to look for me.  
" Missy I was looking all over for you. Why did you run away?," he asked with a concerned look on his face. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.  
" I..... I......," 'I' was the only word that I was able to let out. I... I was going to cry! Why now? Why here? I just felt so guilty. I can't cry in front of him. I made Zidane believe I was a tough girl and I am. But when it came to feelings I was weak.  
" Whose this?," Saul asked looking at Zidane. Zidane took his eyes off me and looked at Saul.  
" WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?," Zidane yelled backing away from Saul as Saul approached me.  
" Oh.. Um... this is Saul. And he's Zidane," I said to both of them. I was so glad Saul came in. If Saul didn't cut in then I would be pouring my eyes out right now. I started to laugh as Zidane and Saul stared at each other as if the other was a monster.  
" Sorry kid for yelling! It's just weird to see a rabbit. I mean I've seen hippo's, rats, and cats but never a... rabbit!," Zidane said almost busting out laughing.  
Saul crossed his arms across his chest and gave out an evil glare at Zidane. " Well, I've seen all the ugliest things in Gaia but none of them are compared to you," Saul said with an attitude.  
" Why you little-," I interrupted Zidane's sentence before he made a scene.  
" Stop it you two. If were planning to escape evil forest we need to work together," I said standing in between them.  
" Fine. But if he say's another word about me I swear I'll hurt him," Zidane said with his arms crossed.  
" Yeah right, more like I hurt you," Saul said with his arms crossed too.  
" Oh... and what you gonna do..... nibble at me," Zidane said laughing when all of a sudden Saul bit Zidane's arm.  
" GET HIM OFF ME! GET HIM OFF ME! GET HIM OFF ME!," Zidane yelled while swinging his arm up and down with Saul on it. Saul then fell off Zidane's arm and landed back into the water.  
" IT'S SETTLED THEN! WERE HAVING RABBIT STEW TONIGHT!," Zidane yelled right about to tackle Saul down.  
" ZIDANE, SAUL! KNOCK IT OFF!," I yelled on the top of my lungs. They then stopped and looked at me surprised.  
" Now that I got your attention. Zidane I need you to push us down the stream," I said grabbing onto the raft that was floating above the water.  
" Why?," Zidane asked.  
" Were going to leave Evil Forest," I said already climbing on top the raft and nearly falling back off.  
" But Baku's coming back for us," Zidane said.  
" I don't want to go with him," I said helping Saul up onto the raft.  
" Why not?," Zidane asked walking closer to the raft.  
" Because he's going to take me back home. And then I'll never have a chance to explore Gaia."  
" He didn't say that," Zidane said in confusion.  
" Oh believe me he will. Please don't take me back! I don't want to go back home at least not just yet," I said in my most serious voice.  
Zidane just stood there not moving at all. He just stared down into the water. 'If I don't bring Missy back then I'll get into serious trouble with Baku. But I just can't do that to her!,' he thought.  
" Are you coming or not?," I asked him smiling.  
Zidane looked up at us and noticed we were getting pulled away by the current. " WAIT UP!," Zidane yelled. Zidane then started to swim towards us and climbed up onto the raft. He then sat down next to me and Saul in the middle of the raft and took in deep breaths from swimming all the way towards us. The raft then started to make its way down the stream.  
" I wasn't so sure if you were going to join us or not," I said smiling at him.  
" You know I wouldn't leave a child and a lady by themselves," Zidane said grinning.  
" There you go again acting like I can't protect myself," I said.  
Zidane just started to laugh. " I'm just joking! I know you can protect yourself."  
" Hmp." I mumbled. I then raised my knees up to my chest and rested my head on my knees.  
' Who knows this might lead us to a whole new adventure,' Zidane thought to himself while grinning up to the sky.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Zidane: I'm back!  
  
earth-angel4: Remember he's going to pick you up at 4:00 and he's going to take you to the movies.  
  
Missy: A.....  
  
Zidane: What are you guys talking about?  
  
earth-angel4: huh? Um... nothing!  
  
Zidane: Whose picking you up at 4:00?  
  
Missy: Um... No I'm not going out on a date with earth-angel4's friend.  
  
Zidane: Huh? EARTH-ANGEL4!  
  
earth-angel4: What it's not like it's going to brake your bond or anything!  
  
Zidane: (Pissed off) (growls)  
  
earth-angel4: Why are you so mad. Are you jealous?  
  
Zidane: Why would I be jealous?  
  
earth-angel4: I don't know! Why don't you tell me? Do you have a thing for--  
  
Zidane: SHUT UP! YOUR GONNA RUIN THE STORY!  
  
earth-angel4: Fine! Fine! Fine! Party pooper. Anyways if you want to ask any of the characters a question then just leave the question in the reveiws. Oh and don't forget about Zidane. We gotta turn him into something! 


	6. The Missing Necklace

earth-angel4: *yawn* Today... we...*yawns* *falls asleep*  
  
Zidane: Aw.. too bad! I guess I have to take over. Today we will-  
  
earth-angel4: *snores very loudly*  
  
Zidane: *cracking up laughing* earth-angel4 snores.  
  
earth-angel4: Gaven..... *still sleeping*  
  
Zidane: *rolls on the the ground laughing*  
  
earth-angel4: H-Huh? *Zidanes laughing wakes her up*  
  
Zidane: So whose Gaven? Your boyfriend! *laughing*  
  
earth-angel4: *blushes* what are you talking about? I don't have a boyfriend!  
  
Zidane: Oh so you like him but he's not your boyfriend.  
  
earth-angel4: *blushes* NO!  
  
Zidane: Hey Gaven if your reading this earth-angel4 loves you!  
  
earth-angel4: *blushes* SHUT UP!  
  
Zidane: Hey whats his last name? Oh and whats your real name?  
  
earth-angel4: What makes you think I'd tell you?  
  
Zidane: Hey I can hook you two up.  
  
earth-angel4: *blushes* NO WAY!  
  
Zidane: Come on!  
  
earth-angel4: SHUT UP! Moving on the story. Very sad chapter... It will make you so angry that your going to jump at me for writing it.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Cinna are you sure he said to meet him here," Marcus asked looking down onto evil forest and seeing nothing but stoned trees.  
" Of course I am," Cinna said panicking.  
" Maybe he's waiting for us in Alexandria," Blank suggested.  
" Maybe? Let's go and check," Baku said already heading towards Alexandria.  
" But-He said-Oh... Just forget about it," Cinna said in one breath. Cinna then ran after the group and continued to make their way towards Alexandria.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A couple of hours later...  
  
Zidane slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times before realizing I was sleeping on his shoulder. Zidane let out a smile but that smile turned into a frown when he saw the most horrifying sight. Zidane gasped in shock. 'Why does everything bad happen when it always gets to the good parts,' Zidane thought.  
Zidane then started to shake me for me to wake up. I lifted my head off Zidane's shoulder and looked up at him still a little drowsy. I then rubbed my eyes and yawned.  
" What is it?," I asked still tired. But he just rushed over to Saul and shook him so hard that the raft kind of shook. Saul bolted straight up and looked around him to only see Zidane.  
" WHAT WAS THAT FOR?," Saul yelled.  
" Hurry we need to jump off! The river's increasing. And you know what rivers lead to right?," Zidane asked already waiting to see when we could jump off. Saul and I then quickly stood up and ran over to Zidane.  
" Alright when I count to 3 were going to jump," He said looking at me and Saul. I nodded my head.  
" 1...," Zidane said getting ready to jump off.  
" 2...," I said getting ready to jump too.  
" A.. 3-3- 3!," Saul stuttered. We then all jump off the raft and landed into the water. I quickly swam back up to the surface and grabbed onto the rock next to me. I looked over to see Zidane hanging on to the rock next to me.  
" Where's Saul?," I asked Zidane worried. Zidane and I looked around and saw Saul getting carried away by the current.  
" HELP ME! I CAN'T SWIM!," Saul yelled with his head nearly above water. Zidane and I then swam to ground level and pulled our selves out of the water and onto land. We then quickly stood up and started to run towards Saul. We kept on running till Saul was next to us but he was still in the middle of the river.  
" HURRY GRAB ONTO A ROCK," Zidane yelled as he ran on land. Saul then tried to grab onto a rock but missed it. I then started to panic because that was the last rock but I looked farther ahead of me to see a... BRIDGE!  
  
"Zidane there's a bridge. Hurry you have to make it over there before he passes it," I told Zidane. Zidane then nodded his head and ran way ahead of me.  
Zidane finally reached the bridge and leaned over the side of the bridge and tried to touch the water with his hand but couldn't.  
" I CAN'T REACH SAUL FROM UP HERE!," Zidane yelled as Saul was right about to reach the bridge.  
" HELP ME! HEL--," Saul got cut off when Zidane grabbed onto Saul's hand.  
" I GOTCHA!," Zidane yelled upside down hanging from his tail that was wrapped around the railing of the bridge. " Climb up," Zidane ordered to Saul. Saul then used Zidane's body to climb onto the bridge. When Saul got onto the bridge he dropped down to his knees and started to take in deep breaths. Zidane then climbed up onto the bridge and took in deep breaths also. I then showed up and ran up to Saul and dropped to my knees and started to hug him really tight.  
" Saul I was so worried? You could've died. I'm never letting you out of my sight again," I said letting go of him.  
" Why are you so worried?," Saul asked shivering.  
I just smiled and said, " Your like my younger brother. You have no parents so I'll parent you." Saul just stood there shocked.  
" That's nice to hear and all but what do I get?," Zidane asked staring at me. I then walked up to him and put out my hand.  
" Thank you!," I said smiling. Zidane then slowly grabbed onto my hand and we gave each other a hand shake. Oh my gosh... This is so dumb! A stupid handshake.  
' A handshake? Maybe she's just taking it slow or she just wants to be my... friend,' Zidane thought sadly.  
We then broke the handshake when Saul said, " Look! Over there. It's a village."  
I shot my head to the direction he was pointing at and saw a village. The village was kind of big but not as big as Alexandria.  
" Let's check it out!," Saul said already running off the bridge and towards the village. Zidane and I then chased after him.  
When we finally reached the village which wasn't that far, we walked into the entrance to see a whole bunch of people walking around. There were tents selling all kinds of goods all over the place.  
" For a small village they sure have a lot of people," I said looking at the crowds.  
" Let's find a place to rest first," Zidane said.  
We then went looking for a resting place but instead we found a whole bunch of good food as we passed by. I looked behind me to see Saul staring at all the food set out on the tents.  
So I quickly caught up with Zidane and whispered to him, " I think Saul's hungry."  
Zidane then looked behind him to see Saul looking down at the ground with a saddened look on his face. So Zidane let out a grin and walked up to one of the tents leaving Saul and me behind.  
Zidane came back a couple of minutes later holding a bag in his hand. Zidane took something out of the bag. I wasn't really sure what it was though. And he passed the whole entire bag to Saul. Saul then gasped and took out a carrot.  
" T-Thanks!," Saul said still surprised. He then started to chow down on the carrots.  
" Hey Missy," Zidane yelled. I turned around and he tossed me a box of... chocolates? " You look hungry yourself," Zidane said smilingand gave me a wink and turned back around. A box of chocolates? For me? I started to blush but I was still able to speak.  
" Thank you! Zidane I--," But my sentence was interrupted when a guy behind one of the tents was yelling at a girl.  
" AHA! I CAUGHT YOU STEALING MY FOOD AGAIN BUT THIS TIME YOU WON'T ESCAPE," the man yelled to a girl a little younger then me and Zidane. She had short brown hair that was put up into two ponytails. She also had on a sleeve-less top that looked like it was made out of rags and she had on a mini-skirt that also looked like it was made out of rags.  
" I'm sorry sir! I promise I won't steal from you again," the girl said.  
" Then do you have my money?," he asked.  
" Um... No!," She said.  
" THEN YOUR GOING TO COURT!," he yelled pulling her away by the wrist.  
" Please! I don't want to--," But Zidane interrupted her sentence.  
" I'll pay for her," he said running up to the guy. Zidane held out a whole bunch of gil. "Is that enough?"  
The guy smiled. " T-That's more then enough! Thank you sir! Thank you!," the guy said. The guy then let go of the girls wrist and walked back to his tent happier then ever. The girl smiled and ran up to Zidane and hugged him. Zidane got kind of startled when she jumped into his arms. She then started to cry on his shoulder.  
" Thank you! I thought I was going to stay in a cell for the rest of my life," She cried.  
" A... Um.... Sure!," Zidane said kind of blushing.  
She lifted up her head and stared into Zidane's eyes. Her eyes were still kind of watery. " Who are you?," she asked kind of desperate.  
" Um... Zidane!," Zidane said calmly.  
Saul and I walked up to them. I just smiled and said, " You could sleep with us tonight if you have no where to sleep tonight," I said still smiling.  
The girl took her eyes off Zidane and looked at me. " Whose that?," she asked Zidane.  
" Oh this is Missy... And that's Saul!," he said to her.  
" Oh... ," She said kind of dully and moved out of Zidane's arms.  
" Anyways I'm Celia!," She said looking at Zidane and completely ignoring me and Saul.  
" It's nice to meet you," Zidane said.  
" Don't you think we should find a resting place?," I asked Zidane.  
" Oh... right!," Zidane then started to walk and I walked beside him with Celia and Saul following behind us.  
" Zidane... I-I have to tell you something really important," I said looking down at the ground as we continued to walk.  
" What is it?," he asked looking down at me.  
" Well, I--," But my sentence got interrupted when Celia squeezed herself in between me and Zidane and wrapped her arm around Zidane's arm.  
" So Zidane tell me about your self?," She asked. She then looked back at me and rolled her eyes. I looked at her stunned. Oh no she did not just push me? Oh that's it! If she wants to play her game I guess I just have to play along.  
I just gave out a grin and continued to walk behind them. When we finally found a place to rest. We paid the guy at the counter and walked up the stairs to our room. Saul opened the door to our room revealing 4 beds and a small table on the side of the beds. Saul walked up to the bed in the lower left side. I took the bed in the upper right. Celia took the bed in the lower right corner. And Zidane took the bed next to me.  
" Hey Zidane!," Celia said walking over to Zidane's bed and sitting on it. " Do you mind if I--," But she stopped talking when she saw that he wasn't paying any attention to her. Zidane got off his bed and walked to my bed and sat next to me. She rolled her eyes and went back to her bed.  
I looked at him to see he was looking at my necklace I was taking off.  
" You still wear the necklace I gave you 10 years ago," He said.  
" Of Course! Do you still remember that day?," I asked placing the necklace in his hand as he examined it.  
His face kind of turned red as he remembered that day. " Yeah! That reminds me why didn't you come back?," he asked now looking at me.  
" I-I had a lot of things to do," I said trying to ignore his eyes. I didn't want to tell him the truth or he would hate me for sure.  
" Oh...," he simply replied and put the necklace back in my hand.  
" Zidane... what did you do for the past 10 years?," I asked now making contact with his eyes. I really wanted to know what he did. I was so desperate to find out! He looked at me and noticed that I had a serious face on.  
" Well, right after you left I......" Zidane then told me his whole story about all his adventures. Just listening to him made me want to explore Gaia even more. I felt so bad that I wasn't with him in his adventures. He pretended he had a dagger in his hand and swung it around as he told me about his fights. He went on and on and I wasn't a bit bored. I could listen to him forever. I laughed, gasped, and smiled as I listened to his stories. This went on all night...  
  
Later on in the morning...  
  
I opened up my eyes to see no one in the room. So I quickly bolted up out of my bed.  
" Where did they go?," I asked myself. I quickly ran up to the mirror and checked myself before going to my dresser to grab my neckla--  
" My necklace! I-It's gone," I said in shock. I dropped down on the floor to check if it dropped on the ground but it wasn't there. I then started to panic. So I stood back up and started to search my bed and drawers. I searched every where. But I didn't find it!  
I then started to run for the door in hope to find Zidane outside in the village. I slammed open the door and continued to run but bumped into Zidane knocking both of us down to the ground.  
" Zidane!," I yelled still on top of him. I quickly moved off of him. He sat up and rubbed his head.  
" Zidane my necklace! It's missing," I said hoping he would answer.  
" You mean the necklace I gave you?," he said getting up. I nodded my head.  
" You have to help me find it," I said.  
Zidane let out a grin a little surprised. " It's that important to you?"  
I then kind of blushed realizing where this was leading. So I put my head down. " Yeah!"  
Zidane got kind of startled and smiled down at me. He then quickly grabbed my hand and started to pull me down the stairs. " Come on!," he said pulling me out of the door.  
" Zidane where are we going?," I asked as I tried to catch up with him.  
" Were going to find your necklace. But lets ask Saul and Celia first," Zidane said as we ran through the crowds. We kept on running till I saw Celia by a tent that was selling jewelry. Zidane and I walked up to her but she was to busy talking to the guy selling jewelry to notice us. The guy then passed her gil, a lot of it.  
" Hey Celia!," Zidane yelled as we ran up to her. Celia quickly hid the gil behind her back. But I already saw it!  
" Have you seen my neckl--," But my sentence got cut short when I heard a big WHAM! I turned towards the man in the jewelry tent holding a hammer in his hand. It looked like he just smashed something.  
" Thanks for the necklace! I'm reckoning these broken pieces will make a fortune," he said holding up small pieces of broken purple diamonds. My eyes widened. I quickly ran up to see what it was he smashed... m-m-my necklace!  
" E-E-Excuse..me! B-But was that a purple diamond star you just smashed," I asked stuttering.  
" Why yes! That lady over there gave it to me," the man said pointing to Celia. " I'm going to make rings with the broken pieces but I'm afraid it's going to take 1 week."  
" C-C-CELIA!," I yelled with my head down and my fists clenched.  
Zidane looked at me wondering why I was so mad. I brought my head up but my eye's were full with tears this time.  
" YOU-YOU FREAKIN' BITCH! HOW DARE YOU! HOW COULD YOU!! I KNOW WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT!! THIS IS ABOUT ZIDANE GIVING ME THAT NECKLACE RIGHT? I MEAN YOU COULD TAKE MY CLOTHES, STEAL MY MONEY BUT NEVER EVER TAKE MY NECKLACE!! HOW COULD YOU SELL IT TO A MAN EVEN IF THAT NECKLACE WASN'T YOURS!," I screamed at the top of my lungs that everyone around us heard and stopped to see what was going on. " I-I HATE YOU!! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!! IF YOU WANT ZIDANE THAT BADLY THEN TAKE HIM 'CAUSE I DON'T WANT HIM ANYMORE." The tears flowed harder then ever before. I never ever cried in public but in this case I didn't have a choice.  
" Missy... ," Zidane whispered to himself with saddened eye's. 'I've never seen her cry like this before...,' Zidane thought.  
I looked at everyone around me to see they were staring at me all worried. I was so ashamed! So I covered my eye's and pushed my way through the curious crowd. I heard Zidane yell after me but I didn't feel like seeing him right now. Everything was inside that necklace! My childhood, my feelings, my heart...  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Zidane: That sucken Celia! Am I going to punch her out in the next chapter?  
  
earth-angel4: The next chapter is more on the romantic side.  
  
Zidane: *blushes* Do we finally...--  
  
earth-angel4: SSSSSSHHHHH!! Oh yeah! Um.... keyblader has a question for you.  
  
Zidane: Shoot!  
  
earth-angel4: What's um... your phone number?  
  
Zidane: ...?? I wish I knew! But I'm stuck in this stupid compter.  
  
earth-angel4: Do you want to go out with Keyblader's sister?  
  
Zidane: Um... A... I can't answer that question. I'm kind of taken! But Gaven do you want to go out with earth-angel4?  
  
earth-angel4: SHUT UP!! STOP IT!!!  
  
Zidane: What? I'm helping you out here.  
  
earth-angel4: I don't like him! I just thought he was cute!  
  
Zidane: Yeah right!  
  
earth-angel4: Please review and suggest things to turn Zidane into. I got a couple of reviews on it! But everyone picked different people and it won't be fair. And ask questions if you must! 


	7. Romance At The River

eath-angel4: Sorry it took me awhile to update! I was working on the site for Childhood Mate.  
  
Zidane: What do you mean site?  
  
earth-angel4: I'm making a site only for this story.  
  
Zidane: You mean your making a site only for this story?  
  
earth-angel4: Hello what did I just say. Are you deaf or something?  
  
Zidane: All right! Remember it's not a good website without my picture on it.  
  
earth-angel4: Don't worry they'll be a picture of you.  
  
Zidane: Good!  
  
earth-angel: *whispers* In the nude!  
  
Zidane: WHAT!  
  
earth-angel4: I'm just joking! I'm not that sick.  
  
Zidane: Then why do you look like it.  
  
earth-angel4: WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?  
  
Zidane: Nothing.  
  
earth-angel4: What ever! Moving on to the story. WARNING: SPOILER!! IF YOU JUST SKIPPED DOWN TO THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE IT SAYS ROMANCE AT THE RIVER THEN GO BACK TO THE CHAPTER YOU READ FROM. YOUR GOING TO RUIN THE STORY. Which I doubt any of you did. So what are you waiting for go for it.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Zidane glared at Celia who stood there looking down at the ground with the gil still held in her hand. Zidane gave out a sigh and walked through the crowd leaving Celia there.  
" ZIDANE WAIT! I DIDN'T--," Celia yelled. Zidane then stopped with his back still facing Celia.  
" -mean it! Your right then it must've been an accident. Grabbing her necklace that she had for the past 10 years and selling it to a guy for money sounds reasonable," Zidane just gave her another disappointed glare again. But this time she was looking right at him. Zidane just turned back around and continued to walk through the crowd.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I stood on the bridge where we saved Saul. I leaned against the railing with my head down. I was still crying! I tried to stop myself by thinking of positive thoughts but it always ended up turning into negative thoughts. And I cried even more! I looked down into the waters reflection to see a girl looking at me. She looked so sad I couldn't stand her face. But it was my own reflection! So I grabbed for a rock and gripped onto it. I lifted it above my head. I didn't want to see that face! I wanted to throw something at that face so badly. I was right about to throw the rock at that girls face when someone grabbed my hand preventing me from throwing it.  
I turned around to see... Zidane! I brought my hand down and the rock fell out of my hand. I was still crying so I turned away from him. I didn't want him to see me like this! But with his finger he moved my face back around so that we were eye to eye.  
I couldn't help but to cry even more. I didn't know what to do! His eyes were just calling me.  
" ZIDANE...!," I yelled as I jumped into his arms. Zidane's eyes widened of shock. I embraced him tight and cried on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close. I kept on crying... We were like this for the longest time. I don't know but just being with him made me feel more relaxed.  
I pulled away from him when I was able to calm myself down. I looked up at him with that sad face I had on.  
" Zidane... I'm sorry! T-The necklace you gave me is broken. I promised myself not to take it off but I forgot to put it back on. I thought it would be safe to keep it off for that one night. I never thought that--," the tears started to form in my eyes again.  
" Don't worry about it!," Zidane said looking at me with that grin on his face.  
" How can you say that? I do worry! I loved that necklace. A-And now it's gone!," I said still staring at him with my watery eyes.  
" Why is it so important to you?," he asked nicely, with those caring eyes and that grin. I looked down at the ground.  
" Because...I...--,"  
" HEY MISSY, ZIDANE!," Saul yelled running towards us. Zidane quickly let go of my waist. Saul ran up to me and hid behind my back.  
" Saul what's wrong?," I asked but he just looked forward with his scared eyes.  
" I sense something close by," Saul said looking at a tree near by. I looked in the direction he was looking at to find a shadow. But this shadow wasn't the trees.  
The shadow then moved out from behind the tree into the light of the day. Revealing its real identity.  
" Garnet...?," I gazed over to the figure. Garnet stood there just gazing at us.  
" Look its Garnet!," I said. But Saul and Zidane just stood there looking at her with serious faces on. They also had their fist clenched. How rude! They didn't even welcome her. I rolled my eyes at them and ran up to Garnet.  
" Garnet it's nice to--," Garnet pushed me away. Causing me to fly to the tree she was by. It was like she had an extra boost of strength. Saul rushed up to me but Zidane stood in front of me facing Garnet. He grabbed out his dagger and got into his fighting stance.  
" Who are you?," he asked with an angry face on.  
" Hmp. I've heard of you! Nosy boy you are. Always butting into others business," she said with a grin on.  
" Who sent you?," Zidane asked with that same angry face on.  
" (snickers) Very nosy!," Garnet snickered.  
" TELL ME!," Zidane yelled getting impatient.  
" All right then! I was sent by Sidluca Jaku. But I doubt you know who that is," she explained.  
" Why are you using Daggers body?," Zidane asked.  
" Hmp. Look! I'm not here to answer your questions. So move on the side and let me take the girl," She said.  
" In your life bastard!," He yelled.  
But she just walked right pass Zidane towards me but Zidane pushed her to the ground and raised his dagger above his head.  
" I wouldn't do that if I were you. This body is still Garnet's! You kill me and she dies," She said on the ground with Zidane standing next to her. Zidane looked at her pissed. So Zidane brought his hand down.  
" Hmp. I'm not done with her yet! But be sure that I'll come back for the girl," She said. She then vanished. Zidane stood there with his dagger still held in his hand.  
" DAMMIT!," Zidane yelled as he dropped to his knees.  
" Are you okay?," Saul asked me.  
" Yeah!," I then got up but ended up falling back down to the ground in pain.  
" What's wrong?," Saul asked worried.  
" I think I twisted my knee!," I said sitting on the ground. Zidane looked back at me and got up and walked up to me. He placed his hand on my knee and started to push in different spots until--"AHH!!," I screamed.  
" She twisted her knee real good," Zidane said. " We need to bring her back to the village."  
Zidane grabbed my hand and pulled me up but I fell back to the ground.  
" I-I don't want to walk! It really hurts when I do," I said looking up at him.  
" I can help!," A voice spoke from behind the tree. Celia! What is she doing here? She walked out from behind the tree and walked towards us. She bent down towards me.  
" Hold still. This might hurt!," she placed her hand on my knee and I heard a big POP!  
" AHHH!," I yelled grabbing onto my knee.  
" There that should do it! You just have to keep off of it for a while," she said looking at me.  
" For how long?," Zidane asked.  
" For about a 2 days or so!," she explained.  
" 2 days !," he repeated. Celia nodded her head.  
" I'm afraid so!," Celia explained.  
Celia got back up and started to walk off.  
" Where are you going?," I asked.  
" I don't know! I guess back to the alley to sleep," Celia explained.  
" Why don't you stay with us?," I said smiling at her. Zidane looked at me shocked.  
" But we have to go to Lindblum. It's pretty far!," Zidane said looking at me.  
" Lindblum? I've always wanted to go there," Celia said excited.  
" Okay then it's decided. Let's go to Lindblum!," I said.  
" Let's go!," Saul said already walking across the bridge. Celia followed behind him.  
" Come on!," Zidane said. " Climb onto my back!"  
" A-Are you sure?," I asked. He nodded his head.  
He bent down. And I grabbed onto his shoulders and he grabbed my legs. He then stood up straight.  
" Whoa!," I said almost losing my balance.  
" Hold on tight! You don't want to fall off," he said continuing to follow Saul and Celia. I blushed and moved in closer to Zidane's back. And wrapped my arms around his neck.  
" I was just wondering but why did you let Celia come with us?," He asked with a low voice so that the others didn't hear.  
" My foster mom always taught me to always forgive a person because when it comes time for somebody to forgive you they always will."  
" Really?," he asked still looking ahead of him.  
" Yeah!," I answered.  
I then let out a yawn. I was so tired from crying all day. That must've been a record or something. I tried to stay awake until Zidane spoke.  
" Why don't you rest? I'll wake you up when we get there," he said still walking.  
So I laid my head on his shoulder next to his head. I didn't really care at that time because I was already half way asleep. I closed my eyes and fell asleep...  
Zidane looked at me to see I was sleeping. ' Her hair smells really nice,' he said kind of gazed. He let out a smile and turned back around and continued to walk.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
earth-angel4: Okay Zidane! I got a question from Kingleby.  
  
Zidane: Shoot!  
  
earth-angel4: Are you and Dagger just friends?  
  
Zidane: Um...well.... I guess so. I don't know but Dagger doesn't really have time for a man in her life right now. All she really needed was somebody to talk to. So were actually best friends! Well atleast in this fic we are.  
  
earth-angel4: Wow Zidane that was really deep.  
  
Zidane: Hey that was a deep question.  
  
earth-angel4: I'm getting tired of waiting for any more reveiws. So I'm just gonna change you into what ever the reveiwers chose next chapter.  
  
Zidane: WHAT! I thought you forgot all about it.  
  
earth-angel4: Yeah right!  
  
Zidane: Let's just hope it has nothing to do with the opposite sex.  
  
earth-angel4: All right reveiwers! This is your last chance. Next chapter decides it all. So reveiw on what to change Zidane into. Or you can just ask questions and i can ask him or her for you. Thanks for the reveiws! Oh and thanks keyblader and kingleby for the questions. 


	8. Lindblums Destruction

earth-angel4: Sorry it took kind of long to update! I had a lot of homework.  
  
Zidane: Great! So why don't you do your homework instead of writing this.  
  
earth-angel4: I'm done.  
  
Zidane: CRAP!  
  
earth-angel4: Don't worry I'm still turning you into (blank)  
  
Zidane: Your changing me into Blank?  
  
earth-angel4: NO! I just said blank beacuse I didn't know what it was.  
  
Zidane: Oh...  
  
earth-angel4: But we'll find out at the end of the chapter.  
  
Zidane: Am I going to stay like (blank) forever.  
  
earth-angel4: No! Maybe when you show a better attitude.  
  
Zidane: Screw you!  
  
earth-angel4: SEE! Thats the kind of attitude.... Oh no I sound like my mom!  
  
Zidane: Lets move on to the chapter already....  
  
***************************************************************  
  
In Alexandria Castle...  
  
" Queen Garnet I didn't expect you to come back so soon," Beatrix said to Garnet standing at the door to the throne room.  
" Well you know a change of plans and stuff," she walked over to her chair and sat in it. She then put her legs up on the table next to her.  
" Hey Beatrix you mind grabbing me a bottle of them rich champagnes. Thanks sweetheart!," Garnet said.  
" Um...? Yes your highness," Beatrix then turned and left the throne room.  
" Hey Steiner!," Garnet called over to Steiner who stood guard at the door. Steiner walked up to Garnet and gave her a solute.  
" Yes your majesty?," Steiner asked.  
" How long has it been since we gone into war?," Garnet asked.  
" Um... Ever since Brahne was here."  
" Well get the Alexandrian Soldiers ready for war with Lindblum," Garnet ordered.  
" YOUR MAJESTY! ARE YOU SERIOUS?," Steiner asked shocked.  
" How dare you question me! Is this how you served Garnet before?"  
Steiner looked at her confused.  
" I mean... I am Garnet. So you have to listen to me. I mean that is how the royal thing works right? Anyways get your ass down there and tell the soldiers before I cut it off."  
" Y-Yes your highness!," Steiner ran through the doors.  
" (snickers) Lindblum better watch out because I ain't taking any mercy. And Missy shall be mine!"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
" Hey Missy!..."  
" Hey Missy wake up!"  
  
I opened my eyes to see Zidane's face. So I sat up and yawned.  
" Were here!," Zidane said getting off the bed I was lying on. I looked around to see... I was in Tantalus Troupe's playhouse! I got off the bed and looked around the room.  
" Wow this place hasn't changed much," I said walking to the ladder and climbing down.  
" Brings back a lot of memories doesn't it," Zidane said leaning against the wall.  
" Hey where's Celia and Saul?," I asked.  
" They went to look around Lindblum," Zidane said.  
" Oh... ," I said looking around.  
We kept quiet for a few minutes but Zidane broke the silence.  
" Um... ," Zidane said rubbing the back of his neck, " You wanna go out and eat at the Pub? But its not like a date or anything. Its just that I'm starving."  
" Sure!," I said. He gave out a smile and we walked out the door. As soon as we walked out the door I heard a whole bunch of screaming.  
" What's that?," I said. I followed the screams down the staircase at the corner. I walked down the staircase to see a whole bunch of girls screaming. It looked like they were surrounding someone.  
" Please! Please! Please ladies. Take it easy! I'll be here all day," I heard a male voice speak from the center of the bunch.  
So I ran up to the circle to see who that was. I tippy toed but still I couldn't see what everyone was looking at. Then all of a sudden a fat lady hit me down to the ground with her huge body.  
" Hey watch where your going!," the lady yelled to me and turned back around. Watch where I'm going? She must be kidding! So I got back up. I'll show that I can watch where I'm going. I then started to run towards her. I was planning to ram into her but she moved. And I tried to stop myself from going any further but ended up losing my balance and falling forward. But before I fell to the ground somebody caught me. I looked up to see a man's face. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore an red cape with a yellow long-sleeve t-shirt inside.  
" Hello there! And what is a pretty lady like yourself doing here. Came to get my autograph?," the man smiled. I then stood myself up. I looked around to see I was in the middle of the bunch and the girls started to whisper to each other.  
" Um... sorry!," I said.  
" Oh don't worry about it!," he said, " Hey why don't I show you around my place?"  
" A... I'm kind of busy--"  
" Non-sense! No one's to busy to see Lowell!," the man said.  
He then grabbed my waist and back and tilted me back. I looked at him surprised.  
" What do you say?," he asked looking at me with his brown eyes.  
" A...well... ," I said.  
" No!," Zidane said pushing his way through the crowd and grabbing me away from him.  
" Oh and whose this?," Lowell said with a smirk on his face. The lady's in the bunch then started to whisper more. Zidane opened his mouth to speak but I cut in.  
" I'd love to go with you!," I said pulling myself away from Zidane and walking up to Lowell.  
" Well shall we?," Lowell said.  
" Missy what are you doing? What about the Pub?," Zidane asked.  
" I'll be back. I'm just going to look at his paintings," I said.  
" Whatever. Why don't you just go out with the bastard already," Zidane said rudely.  
" What are you talking about?," I asked.  
" I mean I know I'm not that rich. Heck I'm a thief! Who would even want to talk to me right? Well certainly not you!," Zidane said rudely again.  
" What's your problem? Are you jealous?," I asked.  
" Yeah right. Why would I be jealous?," he said.  
I then started to blush. " Well maybe if you....loved--"  
" HELL NO! What makes you think that? I-I already have a girlfriend!," he lied.  
My face turned red. H-He has a-a girlfriend? How could I have been so stupid.  
" Then why is it such a problem for me to go with Lowell?," I asked.  
" I don't care! You guys could even go out or make out for all I care. It wouldn't be a difference to me," Zidane said.  
" Zidane are you all right?," I asked walking up to Zidane.  
" Yeah! What are you still doing here? Go!," Zidane said.  
" Maybe I should stay with you. Your face is red you probably have a fever?," I said placing my hand on his forehead.  
" I don't have a fever!," Zidane said whacking my hand away from him. " Why don't you just go already."  
" Come on. You heard the man. It will only take a while," Lowell said grabbing my hand. I looked at Zidane with a frown on. But he just looked at the ground with that angry face.  
" All right! Um... Zidane where do you want me to meet you?," I asked.  
But Zidane just turned around and walked through the bunch of girls. He then just walked up the staircase as if he didn't hear my question. I was going to call after him but Lowell pulled me away. So I just followed Lowell into the museum. Why is Zidane being such a jerk?  
  
*************************************************************  
  
In the air ship...  
  
" Get the cannons ready! As soon as we get to Lindblum we attack," Garnet said sitting in her big red chair.  
" Your majesty?," Beatrix asked standing on Garnets side.  
" Can't you see I'm busy?," Garnet asked.  
" Um... yes but what has Lindblum done that made you decide to go to war?"  
" Hmp. Its none of your business, now is it? You keep on asking questions I'll have to put you down to squad Z."  
" A... never mind," Beatrix said.  
" That's better!," Garnet said. " Now how long will it take till we reach Lindblum?"  
" About 2 minutes or so," Beatrix said.  
" Missy is going to be mine for sure."  
" What was that your majesty?," Beatrix asked.  
" (snickers) Oh... nothing!"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Zidane sat in one of the stools at the counter in the Pub. He just sat there with his head down on the counter.  
" Are you going to buy something or not?," the guy behind the counter asked.  
" A... I'll just have a glass of water for now," Zidane said lifting his head up.  
" So your girlfriend broke up with you?," the guy behind the counter asked passing him his water.  
" No... I don't have a girlfriend," Zidane said drinking his water.  
" Oh... "  
" But do you know that Lowell freak?"  
" Of course! All the ladies digs him"  
" Hmp. That's the problem! Why does the ladies dig him?," Zidane exclaimed.  
" For his art and looks I guess," The man said. All of a sudden a girl walks in. Not just any girl but one of the hottest girls in the district. She then sat down next to Zidane on a stool. She noticed Zidane and just gave out a smile.  
" Hey there!," She winked at him. Zidane gave a quick glace at her but turned back to his water.  
" Oh... Hi!," Zidane said duly.  
" My names Lila," she said looking at Zidane who continued to drink his water.  
" Look I'm not interested! I'm not in the mood," Zidane said.  
" Oh...," she said. So she got off her stool and sat down next to another guy.  
" Why didn't you ask her out?," the guy behind the counter asked.  
" I don't know! I guess I just didn't feel like it," Zidane said getting off his stool.  
" Thanks!" Zidane placed the money on the counter and walked out of the Pub. He looked down at the ground as he walked out of the Pub. BANG! Zidane brought his head up to see an... airship! It fired another cannon ball to the town houses and it exploded. Zidane gasped in shock. He saw fire everywhere. People ran around him screaming and running. He looked up to see... Garnet in the airship!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Lowell and Missy ran out of the building as it caught on fire. Missy continued to run but stopped when she noticed Lowell stopped.  
" My.. My... Museum. It's ruined!," he cried. I ran up to him and started to pull him up but he wouldn't even move.  
" We need to leave!," I said.  
" Leave then! Just leave me here," Lowell said on his knees.  
" WOULD YOU STOP TALKING CRAZY!," I yelled as I tried to pull him up. I finally got him to stand and pulled him up the staircase. I was going to run further but the building next to us collapsed. I then noticed it was the Tantalus Troupes playhouse that collapased. I stood there shocked.  
" T-The playhouse...," I said looking at the clomps of bricks that laid in front of me.  
" MISSY!," Lowell yelled. I then felt something so heavy drop on me. It was the clock! My whole body ached. I couldn't move at all. I felt my body weaken every second that passed. My lower part of my body was paralyzed.  
Lowell looked at me in horror. He stood there just looking at me. I reached my hand out towards Lowell for him to help me but he just looked at me and then turned around and ran away.  
" He...lp..," I managed to say. I dropped my hand to the ground. When all of a sudden something grabbed my hand. I looked up hoping it would be Zidane but it wasn't. I wanted to scream I really did! But I didn't have the strength to even open up my mouth.  
" Missy... blood!," the figure in the black mage robe said. " Finally after all these years of seacrhing your finally mine."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
earth-angel4: I got the results! Heres the votes:  
  
Kuja: 2 Vivi: 1 Chocobo: 1 Motoko: 1 A 6 year-old girl with kuja's hair with a monkey tail: 1  
  
Don't turn Zidane into anything: 2  
  
Zidane: So it's a tie.  
  
earth-angel4: Not exactly! I still have to vote.  
  
Zidane: WHAT!!  
  
earth-angel4: And I pick.... (drum roll)  
  
earth-angel4: Nah! It wouldn't be fair.  
  
Zidane: So your canceling it.  
  
earth-angel4: No! Were just going to break it even.  
  
Zidane: How?  
  
earth-angel4: I'll have you wear kuja's clothes instead.  
  
Zidane: WHAT!!  
  
earth-angel4: Hey its better then changing you into Kuja!  
  
Zidane: FINE! FINE!  
  
*passes him Kuja's clothes* *walks into dresser room and comes back out with Kujas clothes*  
  
earth-angel4: Wow Zidane y-your... HOT!  
  
Zidane: Really?  
  
earth-angel4: Yeah!  
  
Zidane: This thongs killing me! When will I get to wear normal clothes.  
  
earth-angel4: I don't know! I guess the 2 next chapters.  
  
Zidane: Man how can he wear this?  
  
earth-angel4: Thanks for the reveiws! I appreciate it. I didn't know what to do since it was a tie. Maybe I should have had him change into Kuja but had him wear his normal clothes. Oh well! You can still ask questions if you like though. And the next chapter should be atleast in 4-5 days or so. 


	9. The Escape

earth-angel4: So hows life treating you in Kujas clothes?  
  
Zidane: It's like hell! Every 5 minutes I always get a wedge.  
  
earth-angel4: Well thats what you get. Oh... right. Um... I don't know. But some of you guys are confused with Missy and Zidane being cousins. Missy and Zidane are NOT cousins. Their not even related in any way.  
  
Zidane: Cousins?  
  
earth-angel4: Shut up! I'm trying to explain. First of all Baku is not Zidane's dad. Baku was Zidane's boss. And second of all I said Baku's sister that watches over Missy is not Missy's real mom. Missy just called her mom for respect. I'm sorry if I didn't explain that part well. Thanks for asking that question though Warcrafter! So theres your answer.  
  
Zidane: Um... I'll make you a deal! If you change me back at the end of the chapter I'll never tease again.  
  
earth-angel4: Zidane don't make promises you can't keep.  
  
Zidane: But--  
  
earth-angel4: Back to the story...  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Zidane ran pass all the screaming people towards the museum. Where is she?, Zidane thought.  
" LOOK UP THERE! SHE'S FLYING!," A lady yelled pointing up in the sky.  
Zidane looked up to see... Missy! Wait! he looked closer to see a figure in a black mage robe carrying her. Missy laid completely motionless in the figures arms.  
" MISSY!," Zidane yelled. But Missy didn't reply back. But then he saw her eyes open a little but she ended up closing it again. She's alive!, he thought. DAMMIT! But how am I suppose to reach her? CRASH! Zidane spun around to see what that was. He's eyes suddenly widened.  
" HURRY UP! GET ON!," Blank yelled from the theater ship. The theater ship landed on top of a couple of houses or more like knocking the houses down. Zidane gave out a surprised look. Zidane then ran up to the side of the theater ship and climbed up the ladder that led up to the dock. The theater ship then raised up into the air. Zidane climbed up to the top and ran up to the steer that Blank was at.  
" YOU OWE ME BIG TIME! Baku doesn't even know that I took the ship," Blank said nearing the figure. Zidane ran to the side of the dock that Missy and the figure was close by. Zidane stepped up onto the edge trying to catch his balance.  
The figure in the black mage robe then turned his head towards Zidane who was quite a distance away.  
" MISSY!," Zidane yelled reaching his hand towards her but couldn't reach her. " Blank move in closer."  
" I can't! If I do I'll bang into her."  
" YOU FREAKIN' BASTARD! LET GO OF HER. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?," Zidane yelled at the figure with his fist raised.  
" You.. can see...me?," the figure asked.  
" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM HER? IF YOU WANT HER YOU'LL HAVE TO FIGHT ME!," Zidane yelled getting ready to jump off.  
" Hmp. Your just a waste of my time," the figure said.  
" GO TO HELL---," but Zidane's sentence got cut short when a flashing blue light appeared. It was coming from... Missy's eyes. Her eyes were wide opened but she didn't have any pupils or anything. It just glowed bright blue.  
The dark figure screeched from the brightness and let go of Missy to cover his eyes. She then started to fall. Without thinking twice Zidane jumped off the edge after her. They were falling with their head first.  
" MISSY!," Zidane yelled finally catching up with her. So he wrapped his arms around her as they fell. He closed his eyes and held her close. They fell closer and closer down to the Lindblum.  
Who knew it would end like this, Zidane thought. Missy's glowing eyes just looked down. It was like she wasn't even awake. But then he didn't feel like he was falling anymore. It was like the fall was on pause. So he opened his eyes to see they were floating in the air. He was like 3 feet above ground. He gave out a surprised gasp. He flipped himself right-side up so that his feet was closer to the ground instead of his head. He then carried Missy in both his arms. It was like everything was put into slow motion and he was the only one that could move. But as soon as his feet touched the ground everything started moving again.  
He looked down at Missy to see she had her eyes closed now. What just happened?, he thought. But then he turned back to reality and looked at Missy. She wasn't moving so he shook her. But she still didn't wake up. He tried again and again but still there was no reply. So he checked for her pulse on her neck. Yes... heartbeats. She was still alive! He gave out a smile. But it wasn't long till Blank yelled from up on the airship.  
" YOU IDIOT WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?," Blank yelled up from the airship as it lowered down onto the houses.  
" I was just thinking that....," he gave out a grin and said, " she's okay."  
" DON'T GIVE ME THAT ROMEO. NOW HURRY UP AND GET ON BEFORE YOU GUYS BURN TO DEATH."  
She must be unconscious. But hopefully she'll wake up soon, Zidane thought.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
" YOU IDIOTS! DID YOU FIND HER?," Garnet yelled at the Alexandrian soldier that stood next to her.  
" No, your highness. Our soldiers searched everywhere but she's no where to be found," the soldier replied.  
" Well keep on looking," Garnet ordered. The soldier gave a solute and turned around and ran through the door.  
" Why was I stuck with lazy soldiers," Garnet said pounding her fist on the armrest of her chair.  
" YOUR HIGHNESS! I think I found her," Beatrix said bursting into the room. Beatrix ran up to the edge of the ship and leaned over the ledge. Garnet got off her chair and ran over to the ledge. " There she is!," Garnet said pointing to an airship below theirs. Zidane had Missy in his arms and stood next to Blank at the steer.  
" Hurry shoot them down!," Garnet ordered.  
" But your highness Zidane's in there," Beatrix said looking at Garnet in shock.  
" Does it look like I care? Now shoot them down or you'll be living in a cell for the rest of your life."  
Beatrix gave out a sharp look but then turned around and exited the room.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
" We need to go to Treno to see Dr. Tot," Zidane said.  
" Um... problem," Blank said looking straight ahead. They saw an airship in front of them. The airship was blocking their way. And there were cannons facing them and soldiers on the side of each cannon. There were at least 10 cannons.  
" Here hold Missy for a while," Zidane said placing Missy into Blanks arms.  
" What are we going to do? They got us covered!," Blank said.  
" Were going to lose them," Zidane said with that grin on. " Hold on!"  
" Zidane what the---," But Blanks sentence was interrupted when Zidane stepped on the pedal so hard that the ship jerked a little. Zidane was heading straight for the airship. He could see some of the soldiers moving out of their positions and running away. When they were going to crash right into their airship Zidane stepped on the stop pedal so hard that it made a screeching sound. The soldiers were so scared that they were cuddled up on the ground. Their airship stopped so close to their airship that it was just 2 inches apart.  
Zidane let out a smile and simply said, " crash." The soldiers all screamed thinking that their airship got hit. They were so scared that they didn't even notice Zidane.  
Zidane quickly flew the airship up above them and flew around them. When Zidane was quite a distance away from them he could hear someone yelling.  
" YOU FOOLS! FIRE THE CANNONS!"  
But Zidane was far away from them so the cannons didn't reach them at all. When Zidane was far away from them that the airship was no where to be seen Zidane started to slow down. He turned around towards Blank and said, " See that wasn't so bad was it."  
" WATCH OUT!!," Blank yelled.  
There was a big BOOM! The ship then shook a little. A cannon landed in the back of the airship and left a big hole. The ship then started to go crazy and started to head down towards the mountains. The back of the airship was on fire. Zidane grabbed onto the steer to try and stop the ship from going down but it as no use. So Zidane just held on tightly to the steer and looked back at Blank to see he was sliding down to the front of the airship. It looked like Blank was trying to stop himself with his feet but couldn't stop himself. Blank had Missy in his arms so he couldn't use his hands to stop himself. The airship was heading down to the mountains so fast.  
" BLANK!!," Zidane yelled. Zidane let go of the steer and slid down the dock with his hands up trying to keep his balance. Zidane quickly grabbed onto Blanks hand and held onto a pipe that stuck out of the dock. Blank was now holding Missy in only one arm. Zidane showed his teeth as he tried to hold onto Blank with all his strength. Zidane gave out a gasp when he saw they were going to hit the mountain so he closed his eyes. Until finally.....CRASH!!!!!!!  
  
After an hour or so later...  
  
" Ugh!," Zidane mumbled as he sat up and rubbed his head. He was sitting on a... bed. He opened his eyes to see he was in a small room. Blank, Missy and the airship were no where to seen. He sat there confused. He stood up and looked around. " Where am I?"  
" Your in my house," A childish voice said. Zidane spun around to see a little girl about 10 years old sitting on a chair by the bed. She had on a puffy yellow dress with a bandana on. She then started to giggle.  
" I like your tail!," she giggled.  
" Oh... a... Thanks! Um... Have you seen a guy with reddish hair kind of my height with a girl with a ribbon in her hair?," Zidane asked.  
The girl nodded her head. " The girl is in the room next door. And the boy is sitting in the living room," she said standing up and swinging her body back and forth.  
" I'll go and check on them!," Zidane said.  
" You can't see the girl though. My brothers in there checking on her."  
" I'll just go and check on Blank then."  
" Okay!," the girl giggled. Zidane then walked to the door and walked out.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I felt a soft, warm hand press against my cheek. I wanted to just wake up to see who that was. But my body just didn't want to listen. I felt the persons fingers slide down my face. But my body finally agreed with me.  
I opened my eyes slowly. I gave out a couple of blinks before I could see clearly. I was lying on a bed. I saw a face. I couldn't really make it out until I stared at it for a couple of seconds. He had spiky black hair and dark brown eyes. He just stared at me. He was so close to my face that every time he breathed I felt the heat of his breath. He then suddenly pulled back after noticing what he was doing.  
" I'm sorry!," he said " I'm just not use to seeing beautiful faces."  
I blushed a little and sat up. He was wearing black leather pants with a white tanktop boys use inside t-shirts. He had a silver chain around his neck and a tattoo that went around the upper part of his left arm. It looked like he was a little older then me like 21 years old. I leaned on the side of my bed. When I stood up I kind of lost my balance. But he caught me.  
" Are you all right?," he asked. I nodded my head and he stood me up.  
" You need to be careful. Your legs are still not fully healed," He said. He wrapped my arm around his shoulder and grabbed my waist. I then started to take baby steps to the door. He opened the door for me and we walked out. We walked through the hallway and started to walk down the stairs to the living room. When I was half way down the stairs I looked into the living room to see Zidane. Oh how I wanted to see his face. He was walking towards the stairs with a smile on his face. As soon as I reached the bottom of the steps Zidane took my waist and wrapped my other arm on his shoulder. So the guy let go of me and had Zidane walk me over to the couch. He then carefully sat me down on the couch. He sat next to me and looked at me with a frown on his face.  
" Are you okay?," he asked sincerely. I nodded my head.  
" Come on sis. Let's buy you an ice cream cone," the guy said.  
" YIPEE!," she then ran out of the door. Blank sat on the couch but then stood up.  
" I think I'll come with you guys," Blank then gave Zidane a wink and walked out of the door. When they were all gone I took my eyes off the door and looked at Zidane. Zidane was looking right at me with saddened eyes.  
" I-I'm sorry!," Zidane said. I got tooken back a little. " I don't know! But I guess I-I was a little... jealous."  
I was going to speak but he just continued. " I shouldn't have left you! If I knew this was going to happen I would have stayed with you. I'm really sorry! Man I feel really stupid!"  
I just smiled and leaned forward and kissed Zidane on his cheek. His face was so red. He looked at me stunned. He laid his hand against the cheek I kissed him on.  
I just smiled and said, " Don't worry about it! Why don't we go and look around?" I stood up and pretended that my leg was all better.  
After staring at me for a couple of seconds he gave out a grin and stood up. He walked to the door and opened it for me. He then slightly bowed and said, " Shall we?"  
I gave out a small giggle and walked out the door. Zidane then walked out the door after me.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
earth-angel4: I just had to add that part in. When ever theres a heroic part there should always be a romantic part.  
  
Zidane: *blushes* I can't believe you put that part in. It's suppose to be a secret!  
  
earth-angel4: It was to cute to leave out.  
  
Zidane: *Growls* And whose that guy?  
  
earth-angel4: You'll find out in the next chapter.  
  
Zidane: Tell me! I won't tell anyone I swear!  
  
earth-angel4: No way! You'll just have to wait like everyone else.  
  
Zidane: Then what's the point of being the main character if you don't know what happens next.  
  
earth-angel4: I don't know. But it's exiciting for me!  
  
Zidane: I bet it wouldn't be exiciting for you, if you were the main character.  
  
earth-angel4: No duh! That's what makes it exiciting. Anyways, thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! And ask questions if you must if you don't understand. Or you could always give out requests. Well, I'll update the next chapter later. See ya! 


	10. Meet Seth and Sarah!

earth-angel4: I'm ssssssoooo sorry I didn't update. I ran out of idea's and it took me a while to think. This is like the longest period of time that I didn't update.  
  
Zidane: You should be sorry. You left me in this stupid computer still dressed in Kuja's clothes. DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT WAS!!  
  
earth-angel4: Um.... 2 weeks or so!  
  
Zidane: EXACTLY!!  
  
earth-angel4: Fine. Fine. Fine. I'll change you back in the next chapter.  
  
Zidane: And how long is it going to take you A MONTH!  
  
earth-angel4: NO! Like maybe a... year!  
  
Zidane: WHAT!!!!!!!  
  
earth-angel4: I'm just joking!  
  
Zidane: Better be.  
  
earth-angel4: Anyways I got down the ideas for the next chapter so it won't take me as long. Well here's the chapter...  
  
*************************************************************  
  
" Seth?," the childish girl asked licking her ice cream cone while sitting on a stool, leaning against the counter. Her big brown eyes on her big brother who sat next to her just staring at his glass of water in his hand.  
She looks so familiar? But why can't I remember her. Her face I've seen it before but where? I have to see her again. Wait! What am I doing? Why am I thinking about her so much? I gotta stop thinking about her, Seth thought.  
" Seth?," the girl repeated.  
" Huh?," Seth then took his eyes off his glass of water and stared at his younger sister. " Uh, sorry."  
" Aren't you going to eat an ice cream cone?," the girl asked.  
" Nah! I would rather watch you eat your ice cream cone," he said smiling at her. She smiled back and continued to lick her ice cream cone.  
I just gotta see her again, Seth thought.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
" Y-You saw the figure?," I asked shocked. I stopped in the middle of the crowd and stared at Zidane in shock.  
" Yeah. He was the one that was carrying you," Zidane said.  
" But the figure said to me that no one can see him except for me," I said still shocked.  
" You mean you saw that monster before?," Zidane asked now staring at me. I simply nodded my head and looked down at the ground.  
" Why didn't you tell me?," Zidane asked seriously.  
" I don't know! I guess I just didn't want to go back home. I knew that if I told anyone they would tell Baku and--," But Zidane interrupted me.  
" You should know I would never do that," He said staring straight into my eyes. " Your lucky he didn't hurt you."  
" Um... actually--," That was all I needed to say before Zidane freaked out.  
" He hurt you didn't he?," Zidane said.  
" Only a little," I said. I grabbed my long-sleeve and pulled it up onto my shoulders revealing the hand mark the figure left. Zidane's eyes widened.  
" NOW I'M GOING TO KILL THAT THING FOR SURE!," Zidane yelled that people around us kind of stared.  
" I think its permanent," I said as Zidane softly touched my scar with his fingers.  
" OH THAT'S IT! I SHOULD'VE KILLED HIM WHEN I HAD A CHANCE," Zidane yelled. " WHERE WAS LOWELL WHEN THIS HAPPENED?"  
" He ran away," I simply said.  
" I'M GOING TO KILL HIM TOO!," Zidane yelled.  
" What's all the yelling about?," A voice called behind us. I turned around to see the guy that treated me. He had a leather jacket hanging over his shoulder with his little sister walking beside him. He walked over with a sly smile on and stopped when he reached us.  
" Hello there!," I said to the girl as she came towards me. " And what's your name?"  
" I'm Sarah and that's my brother, Seth," She said giggling a little.  
" And where did you guys head off too?," Zidane said as I played with her hair a little.  
" I went to take her to the ice cream parlor. Isn't that right Sarah?," he said smiling down at her.  
" Uh-huh!," she said swinging her body back and forth. She then ran up to her brother and hugged him. " Thank you!"  
" For what?," Seth asked looking down at her with his hand on her head.  
" For being my brother," she said smiling up and him. He smiled down at her.  
" Oh how cute! I wish I had a child," I said dreamily at Sarah and Seth. Zidane and Seth then looked at me in shock. I put my hands up on my hip and looked at them disgusted.  
" You have nasty little perverted minds," I said.  
" Heh. heh. You can't blame us were only men," Zidane said scratching the back of his head.  
" I want a child too! But how do I get a child?," the girl asked.  
" Um... Lets go back and buy you another ice cream cone," Seth said before I was able to speak.  
" Come on. You have to let the girl know sometime," I said looking at Seth.  
" Fine then. Why don't you tell her," Seth said with his arms folded.  
  
" Sure," I said as I walked over to Sarah. " Lets go leave these boys and talk else where."  
" Okay!" she said cheerful.  
We then walked away from the boys leaving just Seth and Zidane. Seth stood there staring dreamily at Missy as she walked away with his sister. When they were out of their sight Seth turned towards Zidane again.  
" Your a lucky guy," Seth said.  
" What are you talking about?, Zidane asked.  
" Aren't you and Missy together?," Seth asked.  
" No...," Zidane said. " Well at least not yet." Zidane mumbled to himself the last sentence.  
" What was that?," Seth asked.  
" Um.. No were not together," Zidane said quickly.  
" So she's single?," Seth said kind of cheerful. Zidane stared at him with a why-do-you-want-to-know look.  
" ..Yeah," Zidane said as if not all that cheerful.  
" Oh..," Seth said with a smile on.  
" I need to find Missy and Blank. We have to leave this village so we can find some friends. It was nice meeting you but we have to leave," Zidane said walking through the crowds.  
" Wait. Where are you guys going?," Seth said catching up with Zidane.  
" I don't know but we gotta look for some friends of ours around the continent."  
" Hey I've almost finished repairing your airship," Seth said.  
" Really?," Zidane said stopping in his tracks.  
" But you have to wait till' tomorrow morning," Seth said.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
" Now I don't ever want a baby," Sarah said sticking her tongue out in disgust. She sat up on the rooftop watching the sunset as Missy sat next to her.  
" Good. But when you get older and you get married most luckily you will," I said as I looked up at the sunset.  
" No way," she said with a disgusted look on her face.  
I laughed at her expression. " But don't worry you have a lot of time to think about it," I said smiling at her.  
" Hey... um... Missy?," Sarah said looking down at her fingers. " Your an adult and my brother is an adult so... um..."  
I looked at her wondering what she was getting at.  
" Can you marry my brother?," she asked now looking at me.  
I looked at her surprised. I opened my mouth to speak but Sarah started to cry. Sarah took her eyes off me and brought her knees up to her chest and she started to cry on her knees. I gave a slight sigh.  
" Sarah.. ," I called.  
" Missy please! M-My brother's a good man," She said still crying.  
" Yes he is but why do you want your brother to get married so bad?," I asked in a gentle voice.  
" Because I want him to be happy," she said looking at me.  
" Your brother doesn't need to be married in order to be happy," I said. " He has you to be happy."  
" But... but...," She stuttered. " I think my brother really likes you."  
I looked at her kind of token back. How does she know this? Did Seth tell her? Or does she just know how her brother feels?  
" Well, let's just see," I said. I didn't want to tell her what I really felt but seeing her cry like that made me feel sorry for her.  
" You mean you'll think about it?," She said taking her head off her knees and looking at me. Her tears suddenly stopped multiplying.  
I nodded my head. " Your the best," she said as she hugged me.  
I gave out a smirk. " What do you say we go and look for the boys?," I asked her. She let go of me and smiled up at me and nodded.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
" I wonder what's taking them so long," Seth said as he sat on the couch in the living room.  
" You know girls," Zidane said sitting on the same couch Seth was sitting on.  
All of a sudden the front door opened and Blank walked in.  
" Blank!," Zidane called as Blank came in to join them. " Where were you?"  
" I had to go and check on the airship to see what was missing," Blank said as he walked over to the wall next to Zidane and leaned on it.  
" Where's Sarah and Missy?," But before anyone was able to answer Blank's question the front door opened and Missy and Sarah came in giggling about something.  
" Next time can we go for a boat ride?," Sarah asked.  
" Sure," I simply said.  
" So how was your little talk?," Seth asked Sarah who ran up to the couch and sat in between Zidane and Seth.  
" Great but yet disgusting," Sarah said cheerfully.  
" So where did you guys go?," Zidane asked.  
" We were sitting on someone's roof top," Sarah said.  
" So are we going to go back to Lindblum to find Saul and Celia?," Blank asked.  
" Come on Sarah. It's time to go to bed," Seth said.  
" Can I stay up for this one night?," Sarah begged.  
" No," Seth said.  
" Please!," Sarah begged.  
" No," Seth said again.  
" Pretty please!," She continued to beg.  
" Sarah! You need to go to bed," Seth said.  
" But--," I interrupted her sentence before she begged again.  
" Come on Sarah I'll put you to bed," I said.  
" Okay," She said suddenly cheerful.  
We walked up the stairs into a pink door. I walked in to see a bed in the left corner and a shelf with dolls on it. It wasn't much but it was okay. The window in between the shelf and the bed was open letting in cool air from the wind. Sarah ran up to her bed and threw herself on top of it. I walked up to her bed side and grabbed her bed cover and put it on top of her.  
" Hey Missy. When are you going to ask my brother," Sarah asked.  
" I have to think about it remember," I said looking down at her.  
" If you can't then can you kiss him so at least he thinks you like him," Sarah said. " And then marry him."  
" I'll tell you what I'll sleep on it," I said standing up off her bed.  
" All right!," she said kind of pouting. I walked up to the door and opened it so that the light from the hallway peeked through the door and lightened the darkened room a little.  
" Goodnight Missy!," Sarah called.  
" Goodnight Sarah!," I said smiling at her. I walked out of the door and closed the door after I took a last glance at Sarah. I walked down the stairs and joined the group in the living room.  
" How is she?," Seth asked standing up off the couch and walking towards me. We stood by the staircase and Zidane and Blank continued to talk among each other.  
" She's sleeping," I said.  
" Oh...," he simply said. " I hope she didn't bother you."  
" Not at all. She's really fun to be with. Your sister loves you a lot!," I said smiling.  
" Oh, Yeah.," Seth then started to scratch the back of his head. " Um.. thanks for telling her that talk about... babies. I knew I would have to tell her one day but I didn't know how to."  
" No problem," I said.  
" So... a... Missy. Um... If your not busy and all. A.. Do you want to go out wi---," But Seth's sentence got interrupted from a scream from Sarah's room.  
" AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
earth-angel4: I know this chapter was more like a cruze chapter because there was no action in it. But the charaters need a break too!  
  
Zidane: Finally!! All the other chapters were nothing but action.  
  
earth-angel4: But you better get ready for the next chapter. And since I gave you a break in this chapter you owe me an apology for all the mean things you said.  
  
Zidane: I don't owe you anything!  
  
earth-angel4: Well, I guess I have to edit this chapter and add a lot of----  
  
Zidane: ALL RIGHT!! ALL RIGHT!!  
  
earth-angel4: I'm waiting!  
  
Zidane: *mumbles* M..sry  
  
earth-angel4: What did you say?  
  
Zidane: *mumbles* m..sory  
  
earth-angel4: What was that?  
  
Zidane: I'M SORRY!!  
  
earth-angel4: Apology accepted.  
  
Zidane: *whispers* I'm sorry that you were born stupid.  
  
earth-angel4: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?  
  
Zidane: Um.. I said... *thinking* I'm sorry that you have a... corn..stool...pin. heh. heh.  
  
earth-angel4: ...? Moving on. Thanks for the reveiws again. And I'll TRY to update soon. Sorry about this chapter it was kind of boring. Sorry again if I bored you to death but I promise the next chapter won't. See ya soon! (hopefully) 


	11. Sarah's soul missing?

earth-angel4: Okay I know this is really late to say this but I don't own Final Fantasy IX.  
  
Zidane: Um... this is the 11th chapter and your telling them now!  
  
earth-angel4: Well it's not like they thought I made FF9.  
  
Zidane: Well I guess. I know your not capable of making me that's for sure.  
  
earth-angel4: Well then I guess I'm not capable of turning you back.  
  
Zidane: okay! okay! I'm sorry.  
  
earth-angel4: Just to let you guys know I might not be able to update every 4-5 days like I use to. I might just update every week.  
  
Zidane: You better be turning me back or I swear I'll--  
  
earth-angel4: Don't worry! I said I'll turn you back.  
  
Zidane: So what are you waiting for?  
  
earth-angel4: I'm not going to turn you back now.  
  
Zidane: WHAT?!  
  
earth-angel4: You'll just need to last another couple of minutes. We have to wait till' the readers are done reading.  
  
Zidane: HURRY SCRIBBLE DOWN TO THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE.  
  
earth-angel4: DON'T RUSH THEM!  
  
Zidane: You have 10 seconds to scribble down to the bottom of your page before your computer blows up.  
  
earth-angel4: WOULD YOU SHUT-UP!!!  
  
Zidane: 10.... 9.... 8.... 7.... 6....  
  
earth-angel: If you don't shut your mouth I'll change you into Kuja too.  
  
Zidane: ...  
  
earth-angel4: That's better. Well here's the next chapter...  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Seth and I looked at each other in shock. We then quickly ran up the stairs followed by Zidane and Blank. Seth slammed opened the pink door. But there was nothing! Sarah wasn't in her bed. Seth ran up to the bed and started to throw the blankets and pillows to be sure she wasn't hiding underneath anything. She wasn't there!  
" Missy...," I heard a voice whisper my name. " Missy out here!"  
Zidane ran up to me. " Missy did you hear that?," Zidane asked looking around the room. I nodded my head.  
" Hear what?," Blank asked.  
Zidane and I looked at each other knowing whose voice that was.  
" Stay close to me," Zidane said as he drew out his dagger and continued to look around the room.  
" Missy...," the voice said again.  
I looked around the room continuing to find where the voice was coming from. Until I finally made contact with... the window! I ran up to the opened window and there it was. The figure! The figure flew high above the window. The figure had Sarah motionless in it's arms.  
" There you are," the figure said.  
" SARAH!," I yelled. But Sarah didn't answer. Everybody ran up to the window to see Sarah but not the figure. But Zidane could see the figure.  
Seth looked up at Sarah shocked. " She can fly?," he asked.  
" Do you want Sarah back?," the figure asked. " But of course there's a price."  
I stood there waiting for the price even though I knew what it was.  
" If you come with me I'll let Sarah go," the figure said.  
" You.. You BASTARD!!," Zidane yelled.  
" So... if I come with you, you'll let Sarah go?," I asked. Zidane looked at me kind of shocked.  
" Missy your not going to go with him are you?," Zidane asked saddened.  
" I don't think I have a choice," I said looking down at the ground. I climbed up out of the window and pulled myself up onto the roof.  
" Missy wait!," Zidane yelled.  
I stood on the roof with my head still down. Now I was at the same level as the figure, which stood a couple of feet out from the roof, floating in mid air.  
" Who are you?," I asked with my head still down.  
" Hmp. Sidluca Jaku," the figure spoke.  
" If your using Sarah as a hostage to get me to go with you. Your defiantly dumb!," I said. " For I know for a fact that... you toke her soul. And you want me to trade myself for a soulless body that would never wake up until her soul is returned."  
" Smart girl you are!," the figure said. " I guess this body is no good then."  
The figure then let go of Sarah's body that started to make it's way down to the ground. I lifted up my head revealing my bright blue eyes. And again there was no pupils or anything in my eyes. Sarah's body suddenly floated in mid air. I moved my head slowly up and down as the body followed my head and slowly floated up onto the rooftop until her body laid flat on the roof.  
" So you really are the one...," the figure said.  
What was happening? What was this? I looked at my hand in confusion as a mark that looked like a Z in cursive appeared in the middle of my right palm. The Z's lines glowed bright blue just like my eyes. I stared at it for a couple of seconds until it finally disappeared. The blue light that was coming from my eyes and my palm was no longer visible. I was now back to normal stage. I continued to look at my hand in confusion.  
" What happened?," I asked myself.  
" Foolish girl! You still don't know of the blood that flows in your own veins," the figure replied.  
" What blood?," I asked looking up at the figure.  
" Hmp. Never mind. I'll come back for you later and I'll be taking Sarah's soul with me," the figure said. He then suddenly disappeared out of my sight. I wanted to ask him so many questions. I was adopted and I still have no idea who or what I am. But I know the one person with most of my answers... my foster mom, Rose.  
" Missy!," Zidane called climbing up onto the roof followed by Seth and Blank. Seth ran up to me before Zidane and Blank was able to stand up.  
" WHERE'S SARAH?," He asked desperate.  
" ...I...-," But Seth already found Sarah lying next to me. He dropped to his knee's and lifted Sarah's head.  
" Sarah! Sarah!," Seth called as he shook Sarah. But it was no use she was totally motionless. He laid her head back down and stood up.  
" Is she sleeping? How was her body floating like that?," He asked obviously not seeing the figure.  
I looked at him afraid of telling him what happened to Sarah. I myself was afraid of what I was going to say. So I looked away from Seth. But then he grabbed my right hand and placed it in between both of his hands.  
" Please tell me!," He begged.  
" Um... her body is here... but... I'm afraid her soul is gone," I answered with difficulty.  
" S-She's D-D-Dead!," Seth said letting go of my hand and dropping to his knees right next to Sarah. He had his head down so I didn't get to see his expression.  
" No not necessarily," I said dropping down to the ground and placing my hand on his back. " All we need to do is get her soul back to her body."  
" So she's dead," he asked again still looking down at his fist that he pounded on the roof.  
" For now," I said sadly. " But I do promise I'll do my best to get her back."  
He sat like that for a while until finally he brought his head back up and looked at me with caring eyes.  
" Thanks," he said with a sly smile on. I smiled back at him. And we leaned in towards each other to give each other a friendly embrace. When out of no where a clumsy Blank came tumbling towards us. Seth and I quickly departed before Blank fell in between us.  
" Blank you klutz!," Zidane called. Blank then quickly got back up and raised his fist up to Zidane who stood there looking confused.  
" KLUTZ?! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT PUSHED ME!," Blank yelled.  
" What? I don't understand?," Zidane said acting like Mr. Innocent even though he knew he pushed Blank. I gave a sigh knowing why he pushed Blank towards me and Seth.  
Seth stood back up. " Missy are you okay?," Seth asked reaching his hand out to help me up.  
" Yeah!," I answered as I grabbed for his hand and he pulled me up. "Thanks!"  
" You must be cold, here you can use my jacket," Seth said taking his leather jacket off and placing it over my shoulders. I pulled it tightly around me.  
" I'm going to take a bath and go to sleep. I'll see you boys in the morning!," I said walking away with the jacket over my shoulder.  
Zidane, Seth and Blank stood there until finally Missy was out of their sight. Seth quickly turned towards Zidane with a big smirk on his face.  
" Hey I think Missy likes me. Did you see the way she leaned in to embrace me," Seth said smiling. Zidane glared at him.  
" Maybe. I guess," Zidane said duly.  
" But it looked more like a friendly kind of hug to me," Blank said with his arms folded.  
" You know I might even ask her out or even... sleep with her," he said kind of joking. But Zidane thought other wise he reached his hands up to Seth's neck to choke him but blank pulled back his arms preventing him from doing that. Blank held Zidane back as Zidane continued to struggle loose.  
" BLANK LET ME GO!," Zidane yelled as he continued to break loose so he could knock Seth out. Seth looked at Zidane confused.  
" ZIDANE COOL OUT! HE WAS JUST JOKING," Blank yelled. Zidane suddenly stopped. Blank let go of Zidane so that Zidane was able to stand up straight now.  
" You were?," Zidane asked.  
" Yeah," Seth said now looking at Zidane awkwardly after the stunt he tried to pull.  
" Oh.. sorry. Um... a.. I was just joking too. I just wanted to scare you a bit," Zidane lied. Seth gave out a laugh and slapped Zidane on the back.  
" You can't scare me," Seth said laughing.  
" ha. ha. right...," Zidane said rolling his eyes.  
Blank gave out a yawn and stretched out his arms. " Let's go to bed," Blank said walking over to the edge of the roof top. Zidane followed after Blank and climbed down the roof into Sarah's bedroom window.  
Seth bent down to pick up Sarah's body. " Sarah... ," he whispered to himself. He gave out a small sigh and started to walk to the edge of the roof.  
  
Later on in the morning...  
  
We stood outside of the house ready to head up to the mountains where are airship crashed. Our airship was finally fixed thanks to Seth. But we couldn't bring the airship down here because there was no place to land the airship because of all the houses.  
" Thanks! We'll get Sarah back for you. Well I guess we'll see you later Seth," Zidane said turning around and getting ready to walk away.  
" Wait," Seth called over to Zidane. Zidane stopped and turned back around towards Seth.  
" If it's okay with you I'll like to come along," Seth said standing there just staring at Zidane for an answer. But Zidane just stood there blankly.  
" Sure," I said quickly. Zidane looked at me kind of token back.  
" But you should stay here and watch Sarah's body," Zidane said quickly.  
" Don't worry about it. My good friend will watch over her," he answered.  
" But what about your house," Zidane asked.  
" What about it?," Seth asked with no concern.  
" But what about your family," Zidane asked.  
" Don't have any," Seth answered.  
" But what about your--," But I interrupted him before he asked another irrelevant question.  
" Seth so aren't you going to show us where the airship is?," I asked.  
" Yeah!," Seth then started to walk in front of us. Blank followed after Seth but before Zidane walked off I grabbed his hand and tugged him back a little.  
" Zidane... are you okay?," I asked.  
Zidane gave out a grin. " Of course I am!," he said.  
" You sure?," I asked.  
" Yeah," Zidane asked. " But..."  
Zidane now had my full attention. The "but" word was usually used when ever something bad was going to happen well not necessarily.  
" Never mind," he said turning around. He then started to walk but then I ran up to him and stood in front of him to stop him from walking any further.  
" Tell me," I said with a pouting face on. Zidane gave out a laugh.  
" Don't worry about it," he said with a big grin on his face. He then started to walk so I just gave up. I walked next to Zidane with my hands behind my back.  
" Do you think Saul and Celia are okay?," I asked trying to bring up a subject.  
" Yeah. Their probably looking for us too," he said not even looking at me. And after that it was silent. I decided to stare at Zidane for a while. He looked down at the ground with a saddened look. But then he noticed me staring.  
" Is there something wrong?," Zidane asked sincerely.  
" Um... no," I said quickly turning my head back down to the ground.  
' Maybe it is true. Maybe Seth was right. She does seem to want Seth to come with us all the time. Or maybe she's just being nice,' he thought as he stared at Missy who looked down at the ground with a saddened look.  
I brought up my head noticing he was staring but then he just turned his head back down to the ground. So I turned my head back to the ground. I wonder why Zidane is so sad? I know I shouldn't ask him but I just have to know. Or at least make him feel better.  
" Hey Zidane cheer up," I said with a smile on. " For every minute you spend on sadness, you lose sixty-seconds of happiness. So what do I have to do to make you happy?"  
Zidane stared at me for a couple of seconds but then gave out a smile. " Nothing...," Zidane continued, " But promise me...." Zidane then put his head back down. "...nothing will change between us."  
I stared at him for a couple of seconds and gave out a cheerful smile. " Of course nothing will change between us because I won't let it happen," I said to Zidane who brought his head back up and stared at me with a grin on his face.  
" Come on Zidane. If we keep on walking at this rate we'll lose Seth and Blank," I said grabbing Zidane's hand and pulling him as I ran after Blank and Seth who already climbed up the hill.  
' Or maybe Seth is wrong and I'm... right!,' Zidane thought as Missy pulled him by his hand.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Zidane: Now turn me back.  
  
earth-angel4: You just ruined the moment. The readers just finished reading a--  
  
Zidane: What ever. Now turn me back!  
  
earth-angel4: Not until you say please  
  
Zidane: ....  
  
earth-angel4: What was that?  
  
Zidane: Please.  
  
earth-angel4: With a cherry on top.  
  
Zidane: Ugh.. with a cherry on top.  
  
earth-angel4: With a banana.  
  
Zidane: *sighs* with a banana.  
  
earth-angel4: with sprinkles.  
  
Zidane: Hurry it up already!  
  
earth-angel4: Fine. Fine. Fine. *passes Zidane his clothes*  
  
Zidane: * grabs the clothes and runs into the stall and comes back out with his normal clothes* NO MORE WEDGES!  
  
earth-angel4: But I could always change you back so watch it.  
  
Zidane: Finally... back to normal.  
  
earth-angel4: I was really getting use to the kuja look too. Oh well! Thanks for the reviews again. I might not be able to update until next week but don't get surprised if I update sooner. I really enjoyed the reveiws so keep it up. And as I said ask questions if you must. Well see ya! 


	12. Meet up with Saul and Celia

earth-angel4: I'm ssssssssssooooooo sorry I didn't update. The memory in my computer was low so I couldn't open any of my programs including the internet. So I had to send it in to have it fixed.  
  
Zidane: You should be sorry!  
  
earth-angel4: I wasn't talking to you I was talking to the readers.  
  
Zidane: This better be a good chapter since you took so long.  
  
earth-angel4: Actually you'll be surprised at the end of this chapter.  
  
Zidane: Why?  
  
earth-angel4: I'm not telling you have to read it yourself.  
  
Zidane: Hurry then start reading so I can find out.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
" We'll never find them!," Celia said following behind Saul who just squeezed himself in between two bushes.  
" Would you stop nagging," Saul said irritated.  
" What about my Zidane? What if he got a boo boo?," Celia continued to cry out loud.  
Saul slapped his hand over his forehead and turned towards Celia. " Look! I'm sure he's fine," Saul said really irritated.  
" How do you know?," Celia asked as she continued to follow Saul. But before Saul was able to answer they came upon an airship. Saul walked up to the airship in amazement. Celia followed after him amazed too.  
" An airship? Out here?," Saul asked himself looking up at the airship. " Great! We can jack it."  
" But don't you think it's weird how someone would just leave a perfectly good airship in the middle of no where?," Celia asked looking at the airship strangely.  
" Yeah I know. But we need to take the airship to find Zidane and Missy," Saul said.  
" I guess it's okay. I mean maybe it's just destined that we ran into an airship," Celia said.  
" Well then I guess we have to--," But before Saul was able to finish Seth and Blank showed up from behind a couple of bushes.  
" Huh?," Seth said looking over at Celia and Saul who stood by the airship. " What are you kids doing out here?"  
Saul quickly brought out his sling shot that hung on his belt and placed a medal stone from his pocket on the rubber band and pulled it back. " Don't move or I'll let go. Hurry Celia start the airship," Saul said facing his sling shot towards Blank and Seth.  
Blank gave out a laugh. " Look kid...," Blank then started to walk towards Saul, "...stop playing around and let us--," Saul shot the medal stone straight towards Blanks head.  
" YOU LITTLE TWERP!!," Blank yelled and raised his fist up at him.  
" I told you don't move," Saul said.  
" Your doing it all wrong," Seth whispered over to Blank. " Watch this."  
Seth then smiled at Saul. " Hi there! What a good boy, yes you are, oh yes you are. Come here boy, I'll tickle your belly and--- OW!!" Saul sent another one over to Seth's head.  
" I'm not a dog!," Saul called over to them.  
" That's it kid! Your about to get the biggest butt whooping of your life if you don't stop throwing those rocks," Blank said pissed.  
" Try me!," Saul said sticking his tongue out towards Blank.  
" You asked for it kid," Blank was right about to charge for Saul when Zidane and Missy came out from behind the bushes laughing about something, not noticing what was happening at all.  
" Missy!," Saul called. I turned my head toward the direction I heard my name call from but got interrupted by an impact by my side. Saul wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a small hug before letting go.  
" Missy where were you guys? We were looking all over for you guys?," Saul said with a desperate face on.  
" We?," Zidane said confused not knowing who "we" was. He then felt an impact from the front and fell to the ground. Celia jumped on him sending both of them down to the ground. She laid on him still embracing him. She then started to cry.  
" Oh Zidane! I was so worried... that you might have died," Celia said still on him.  
" A... that's nice. Um...I missed you too," Zidane lied giving her a small pat on her back. She then got up off him and whipped away her tears. Zidane got up and started to dust off his pants.  
" Let me help you," Celia said starting to help Zidane dust off his pants.  
" That's okay I got-Whoa!," Zidane jumped away from Celia when she slapped his butt.  
" Oh.. sorry," Celia said giggling at the same time.  
" yeah...," Zidane said stepping away from Celia a little. 'Is it me or did she do that on purpose,' Zidane thought.  
How nasty could she get?! She must still like Zidane even after that incident we had. She's such a slut! Why would anyone like her-- Whoa! Am I jealous? I can't be. I mean why would I be.  
" Hey Zidane you wanna sit next to me on the airship? We can--," I quickly interrupted her before she dragged him into the airship.  
" Zidane didn't you forget to... um...grab your dagger you left stabbed in the tree," I said giving Zidane a wink hoping he would get it. At first he looked at me confused but then got the message.  
" Oh that's right. Geez! How could I forget?," Zidane said shrugging his shoulders. " I'll meet you up in the airship later," Zidane said walking towards me.  
" Okay. Don't forget!," Celia said walking to the airship. As soon as she was out of our sight we started to talk again.  
" She's crazy!," Zidane said quickly.  
" You think so?," I asked not looking at Zidane and walking up to the rock next to me and sitting on it.  
" I know so!," Zidane said leaning against the tree next to me.  
" Your so mean," I said kind of laughing.  
" I'm only telling the truth," Zidane said with his hands behind his head.  
" Well I'm sure you did something like that to a girl at least once," I said now looking at him.  
" Heh. heh. I accidentally grabbed Princess Garnet's," He said scratching his cheek with his finger kind of embarrassed. " You must have done something too?"  
" Sorry but my names not Zidane. I'm a good girl! I've never done anything bad," I said proud of myself.  
" Your kidding me! You must of at least beat up someone or stole something," Zidane said.  
" Never. Even though I was taught how to fight," I simply said.  
" You must have at least done something wrong," Zidane said standing up straight now.  
" To tell you the truth ever since I left you and Baku I was locked up in my house," I said with no sadness in my voice at all.  
" Locked up?," he asked again.  
" I wasn't allowed to leave the house unless my foster mom was with me," I said looking at my fingers as if it was suddenly interesting.  
" So you mean you've never left your house exactly?," Zidane said.  
" Yeah. I guess," I said.  
" But what about your friends and all," He asked.  
" I didn't have any," I simply said.  
" You didn't even have a boyfriend?," He asked really shock now.  
" No. Never," I said.  
" Geez! Even I dated more then I can handle. But you didn't even have at least one. Your joking right?," he asked.  
" I didn't really care for boyfriends," I said standing up off the rock and walking towards the airship. Zidane chased after me.  
" So are you interested in having one?," Zidane asked which made me stop walking. I turned towards him curious.  
" Why?," I asked.  
" Just asking," Zidane said.  
" I don't know," I said now continuing to walk towards the airship.  
" Not even a tinny bit?," Zidane said using his hand and making a small spot in between his pointer and thumb to indicate a tinny bit. He stood in front of me to prevent me from walking any further. I gave out a small sigh.  
" Zidane. Why do you want to know so badly?," I asked putting my hands up on my hips.  
" Because--," Seth interrupted Zidane's sentence when he called down from up on the airship.  
" WERE GOING TO LEAVE. YOU GUYS NEED TO GET ON," Seth called down to them from up on the airship.  
" Let's get on before they leave without us," I said walking up to the ladder on the side of the airship leading up to the dock.  
As soon as we reached the top of the dock Celia was there waiting for Zidane already.  
" Come on Zidane!," she hurried over to Zidane and grabbed his hand.  
" Wait--I mean ugh... You know I would like to come with you but my back is acting up again. I need to go and lay down on a bed," Zidane said grabbing onto his back and hutching forward.  
" Oh you poor thing! Let me help you by messaging your back," Celia said running behind him and was going to massage his back but he sprung straight up.  
" Oh what you'd know my back is feeling much better," he said backing away from Celia.  
" So I guess we can watch the sight together," Celia said kind of giggling.  
" Um...," But Celia already grabbed his hand and was going to pull him away but Zidane stopped himself from getting pulled any further.  
" Wait it won't be fair to just leave Missy here. Missy you wanna come with me- I mean us?," Zidane asked hoping I would say yes. But before I even knew what to do Seth came in from behind me.  
" That's okay Zidane. I'll take Missy so you and Celia can be alone," Seth said with a smirk on his face.  
" That's okay Missy can join us," Zidane said trying to force a smile on.  
" I don't mind really. I want to talk to Missy in private anyway," Seth said smiling.  
" Come on, Ziddy! Let's go," She said grabbing onto Zidane's hand.  
' Ziddy? What kind of name is that?,' Zidane thought to himself.  
Ziddy? Wow she's already got a nick name for Zidane. She must really like Zidane I mean it's only obvious.  
" Missy can I talk to you alone?," Seth asked. Celia continued to tug on Zidane's hand but Zidane just stood there staring at me waiting for what I was going to say.  
" Is it really important?," I asked before I answered him.  
" It's about Sarah," he said with his head kind of down. I gave out a slight frown.  
" Of course I will then," I said still saddened on what happened to Sarah. I then turned around so that my back was facing Zidane and Celia and walked beside Seth. Zidane then turned back around kind of mad and sad at the same time and started to walk the other way. He must of been sad because he totally forgot he was holding Celia's hand.  
I turned my head back around to see Zidane holding hands with Celia. So I slowly turned my head around kind of mad but sad at the same time. I then wrapped my arm around Seth's arm mad at what I just saw and continued to walk.  
Zidane then turned his head back around to find me and Seth arm to arm. So he slowly turned his head back around mad and gripped his hand onto Celia's even harder.  
  
Seth and I then finally reached the end of the dock. I leaned against the railing looking down at the ocean as we flew over it. I was still thinking of Zidane and Celia. I couldn't get it out of my head. I was so stupid to think Zidane had feelings for me. I should've known I couldn't get someone without working for him. Celia actually deserves him not me. She had the courage to show everyone that she likes Zidane. But I can't even hold his hand in public. I'm not embarrassed of Zidane at all, I'm actually embarrassed of myself.  
" Missy?," Seth called my name out softly.  
" Huh?," I said turning my head to the side to find Seth's face so close to mine that we were only inches apart. He then leaned forward and kissed me softly on my lips. My eyes opened up in shock. I didn't know what to do. Should I pull back? Or just stay like this? Seth had his eyes shut. He then pressed his lips a little harder against my lips before pulling away. I just stood there still shocked. I didn't know what to say or do. The only thing that I was able to escape through my lips were, " ...Zidane......."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
earth-angel4: Should I turn my genre to drama 'cause theres like a lot of drama in this fic.  
  
Zidane: ... (dazed)  
  
earth-angel4: Zidane?  
  
Zidane: ... (dazed)  
  
earth-angel4: Hello? Zidane?  
  
Zidane: How... could..  
  
earth-angel4: How could? what?  
  
Zidane: She... he... kiss...  
  
earth-angel4: Sorry Zidane. Maybe I shouldn't have had you read this. I'll try my best to update since I have a whole week off of school. I might even write two if I can. Let's see if any of the reveiwers can guess what will happen next. 


	13. Missy's room

" What?," Seth asked softly.  
" Zidane...," I quickly moved away from Seth so we weren't so close to each other. " I can't!"  
" Huh?," Seth said confused.  
" Seth... I'm sorry but I just can't," I said turning away from him and running down a pair of stairs. Why didn't I pull back? Why did I just stand there? I asked those questions over and over again in my head. I ran through the hall way and opened up the door at the very end of the hall. I quickly shut the door as soon as I was in the room and locked it. I looked around the room to find a bed, a shelf, and a couple of chairs. I then threw myself on top of the bed.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Zidane stood by Celia by a railing watching the glimmers of the sea as they flew over it. Zidane gave out a disappointing sigh thinking of Seth and Missy. He tried to forget about them but he just couldn't. Just knowing that Seth and Missy were alone together got him all burned up inside. He would rather be spying on Missy and Seth so when he touched Missy he would have a reason to knock him out. But he couldn't. He was at the very edge of marching his way over there to pound Seth out. But that would only make matters worse. Seth was the very one that fixed their air ship without him we wouldn't be able to go--- Hey wait where are we going?  
" Where are we going?," Zidane asked Celia who was already staring at him.  
" Beats me," Celia answered shrugging her shoulders.  
Zidane then started to walk off to the steering room to find out.  
" Zidane! Where are you going?!," Celia called after Zidane. But Zidane just continued to walk faster just to get away from Celia. When Zidane finally reached the steer he saw Blank steering the ship with Saul beside him.  
" Hey Blank!," Zidane called walking up to Blank and Saul. " Where are we going?"  
" Oh I'm just teaching Saul how to steer an airship," Blank said.  
" Wow you guys are actually getting along," Zidane said with a grin on his face.  
" Can I try now?," Saul pleaded.  
" All right but keep it steady," Blank ordered while Saul grabbed onto the steer.  
" Like this?," Saul asked.  
" Yeah. Your doing great!," Blank complemented.  
" So am I--," But Saul's sentence got cut short when a loud beeping sound from the mist tanks in the back of them started to spit out water.  
" Whats happening?!," Saul asked scared but was still holding onto the steer. Blank quickly ran up the mist tanks and noticed that the long red hand was under the message 'empty.'  
" Oh great we ran low of mist. Hurry Saul park the airship!," Blank said trying his best to stop the tanks from leaking out anymore water which was used to create mist.  
" Where?," Saul asked really scared now.  
" I don't care! Just park the damn airship somewhere," Blank yelled.  
The airship then started to shake menacingly. And the beeping sound grew louder. Zidane quickly ran up to the steer to help Saul control the steer. After managing to have the ship lower onto land the mist tanks then stopped the irritating beeping sounds and the ship grew still. Blank then gave the mist tanks a couple of good whacks before turning back around to Zidane.  
" We need to get more mist or this airship is totally useless," Blank said taking in deep breaths.  
" What?!," Zidane asked shock.  
" Where are we?," Blank asked looking around their surroundings and finding they were in a desert.  
" We probably landed in the outer continent," Zidane answered.  
" Wait. Isn't the Lifa Tree here on the outer continent somewhere?," Blank asked Zidane who nodded his head.  
" What's that funny looking thing there on that vine bridge?," Saul asked squinting his eyes a little. Zidane then looked over at the direction Saul was pointing at and squinted his eyes a little to what it was.  
" Conde Petie," Zidane called out as soon as he was able to notice the strange form on the vine bridge.  
" Goodie what?," Saul asked confused.  
" Conde Petie," Zidane repeated. " We can get to the Life Tree if we pass through Conde Petie."  
" Here," Blank said handing him a weird looking bottle. " Use this to gather some of the mist. It may look small but it can actually hold a lot of mist inside of it. It should give us enough mist to fly to Treno so we can properly fill up the mist tank."  
" Sure. But aren't you going to come," Zidane asked Blank.  
" I have to stay here and try to fix the leak," Blank said bending over to check mist tank.  
" Suit yourself then. I'll just take Missy," Zidane said with a big smile on.  
" What about me?!," Saul asked.  
" Fine. You can come too!," Zidane rolled his eyes.  
" Zidane aren't you forgetting about me?," Zidane spun around to see Celia.  
" Oh... um... if you want to you can come with us," Zidane forced on a smile.  
" Of course I'll come with you," Celia cheerfully skipped over to Zidane and was going to hug him but...  
" I'll help you. I always wanted to see the great Life Tree I heard so much about," Seth said walking over to Zidane.  
" Maybe you should stay here and help Blank with the tanks," Zidane replied quickly.  
" Nah. That's okay Zidane I got it," Blank said not paying much attention to Zidane who laced his hands together like he was pleading, while Seth had his back turned.  
Seth then turned back around and Zidane quickly put his arms down and faked a smile on. " Great! I guess I'll go and get Missy then," Zidane said with the same fake smile on.  
" Don't even bother she locked herself inside a room and she isn't going to come out," Celia said quickly.  
" Huh? How do you know?," Zidane asked.  
" After you left me I decided to go to the bathroom to freshen up but ended up hearing Missy saying something about Why didn't I just pull away or some thing like that." Seth gave out a small frown. Celia continued, " So I went to the door I heard her voice from and asked her what was she doing in there? But she just kept quiet. I asked her over and over again but she didn't answer me. So now I'm here telling you this," Celia said with her arms crossed.  
" Where is she?," Zidane asked. Celia then lead Zidane and the gang down the staircase through the hallway, till they reached the last door in the hallway. Celia then knocked on the door.  
" Missy? Missy open up!," Celia said continuing to knock on the door. After 5 minutes of Missy keeping quiet and not opening the door at all Zidane started to walk out of the hallway very quietly while the others continued to knock on the door. When Zidane finally was able to walk out of the hallway he walked over to the side of the airship on the dock. Zidane looked down the airship to see Missy's window opened. He gave out a smile knowing how to get into Missy's room. Zidane then looked around for some kind of rope to use so he can climb down the rope into Missy's opened window. But he ended up finding a long piece of chain instead which was even better. He tied the chain around the railing tightly and threw it down so it dangled over the railing down the airship.  
Zidane then grabbed tightly onto the chain and climbed over the railing so he was on the outside of the airship. Zidane then started to jump down the chain, using his feet to push him off.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
earth-angel4: I know this chapter was short but that was because the next part is a run on. So this was the only place I would be able to stop at. But that's why I'm posting two chapters this time.  
  
Zidane: Wow your actually updating more.  
  
earth-angel4: I told you I don't have any school.  
  
Zidane: Why do you always use school as your excuse.  
  
earth-angel4: It's not an excuse.  
  
Zidane: Sure. whatever!  
  
earth-angel4: You don't even know how schools like. We get homework, detentions, trash from the cafertiria which they call food, and not to mention all the bullies we have to deal with.  
  
Zidane: Does it look like I care?!  
  
earth-angel4: You should! With school always bugging me I won't update for weeks. Or even months!  
  
Zidane: WHAT?!  
  
earth-angel4: *whispers to readers* I'm just joking! It won't take me months.  
  
Zidane: Um... I can only read what you say.  
  
earth-angel4: Your that smart!  
  
Zidane: AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!  
  
earth-angel4: You should be taking that as a complement. Any way, please review if you have the time. I really would like to know what you think of it so far. 


	14. Will you marry me?

earth-angel4: I was just wondering but is this fic a mary-sue? No right. I thought mary-sue's are when you add yourself into the story or something. I don't really understand what mary-sue's are?  
  
Zidane: Mary-sue? Why did they name it mary-sue?  
  
earth-angel4: I don't know well let's just continue on with the story shall we....  
  
***************************************************************  
  
I laid down on my bed with my head buried in my pillow. I was mad with myself. I laid on my stomach so that my back was facing the ceiling. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I felt to guilty to talk to anyone. Celia's been knocking on my door for the longest time now. I wanted to yell out GO AWAY! But I couldn't even lift my head off the pillow. I sighed of the thought that I will have to leave the room sometime.  
I then heard a 'jingle'. The 'jingle' got louder and louder as if something or someone was getting closer. I sat up on my bed finally able to leave my position. I looked around the room curious. Where was that sound coming from? My question was soon answered when Zidane jumped out of the window on the side of my bed and tumbled onto the floor.  
" AH!," I screamed grabbing onto my pillow. But then I suddenly loosened my grip on my pillow when I noticed it was Zidane.  
" Ugh...," Zidane moaned sitting up properly and rubbing his head.  
" Zidane!," I called happy it was him. I jumped off my bed and threw myself towards Zidane and hugged him sending him back to the ground where he came from. Zidane's face flushed red. My face flushed red soon after. I quickly withdrew noticing what I was doing. I couldn't help but to give out a slight laugh. Zidane then started to laugh too.  
I stood back up and held out my hand to help him up with a smile plastered on my face.  
" I would like to grab your hand and all but I don't think you would like to grab mines," he said showing me his hands which had fresh blisters all over them.  
" What happened?," I asked bending beside him.  
" It's just a little cut," Zidane said not making a big deal out of it.  
" Little? Hold on," I said reaching over for my bed sheet and ripping a big piece of material off it. I then ripped the material into two equal pieces. " Hold out your hands," I commanded.  
I then wrapped the piece of material around Zidane's palm carefully but yet firmly. After I was done with one hand I did Zidane's other hand.  
" There!," I said cheerfully. Zidane then started to squeeze his hand into a fist trying to get use to this adjustment.  
" Thanks!," Zidane said turning towards me. I gave him a nod and stood up. Zidane then stood up and started to dust the backside of his pants.  
" So... um... why are you in here anyways?," Zidane asked not so sure if he should have asked.  
" Oh...," I mumbled and sat on my bed and stared at my hands as if it was suddenly interesting. " I was just tired."  
Zidane looked at me with a slight curious look but looked back at his hands. " Oh," he simply said. " So... you were just tired? So nothing happened between... you and Seth?"  
My eyes suddenly opened up. Does he know what happened? " W-What about me and Seth?," I asked still looking at my hands.  
" I don't know. I was just asking," Zidane said now looking at me. I then gave out a relieved sigh. Zidane then gave me that curious look.  
" So did anything happen while I was gone?," Zidane asked walking closer to me.  
" Oh... um.... no, of course not," I answered looking away from Zidane as he continued to stare at me. I then closed my eyes shut afraid he might tell if I'm lying by looking into my eyes.  
" All right then. So you gonna leave the room?," Zidane asked with a smile on.  
I still didn't want to look at him to guilty to accept his smile. But I simply asked," Why?"  
" I was wondering if you can accompany me to the Lifa Tree?," Zidane asked still trying to make eye contact with me.  
" Sure," I said taking a small glance at him.  
" All right then. Let's go!," Zidane said making his way towards the door. I sat on the bed still thinking about what I just did. I just lied to Zidane.  
" You coming?," Zidane asked turning back around to find me still sitting on the bed.  
" Oh... right," I quickly got off my bed and followed Zidane to the door Celia continuously was banging on. Zidane then turned the knob to the door and opened it.  
" Zidane? How...? When...?," Celia asked thinking to herself that Zidane was just here.  
" You guys ready to go?," Zidane asked.  
" Yeah but where-," But Celia cut short her sentence when she saw Missy walk out of the room after Zidane with her head still down.  
" Why didn't you answer me when I was calling for you?," Celia asked me with a irritated look on her face.  
I just stared at her for a while and turned my attention back on Zidane who was walking down the hallway. I still had that picture of Celia grabbing Zidane's hand and walking away with him leaving me with Seth.  
Celia stood there shocked that I just turned my back on her. I was so stupid to invite her to come with us after she broke my necklace. If I didn't take her I wouldn't be having these problems. I followed behind Zidane with my head still down. I kept on looking at my feet not noticing Zidane glancing back at me.  
" Missy you okay?," Zidane asked me in a low tone so the others pretty far back didn't hear him. I looked up at him and nodded my head and smiled. Zidane then turned back around and continued to walk. I continued to follow Zidane until we were able to climb down the ladder on the side of the airship onto the sandy floor of the dessert.  
" Where are we going?," I asked finally speaking up.  
" Conde Petie," Zidane answered turning around and looking at me.  
" Conde Petie? I've never heard of it," I said confused.  
" Really? You'll be surprised on how nice they are. Come on!," Zidane said walking over to the funny looking blob that sat on the vine bridge. Celia, Saul, and Seth followed us as we made are way over to the bridge.  
When we finally reached the bridge Zidane, Celia, and Saul walked up onto the bridge. I stared at the bridge afraid that I might fall because of all the slime and I was wearing high-heeled boots. I tried to walk on it but ended up slipping a little.  
" Whoa! Careful now," Seth said grabbing onto my shoulders to prevent me from falling over. I then nodded my head. Zidane who was watching everything quickly ran up to me and grabbed my hands. I looked at Zidane surprised.  
" Don't look down. Just keep on looking forward," Zidane said. I nodded my head. And I did exactly what Zidane told him and looked forward. I looked forward only to see Zidane staring straight back at me. I held on tight to his hands while he continued to walk backwards and stare back at me. We then finally reached the entrance and let go of each other's hands. Seth then followed closely behind us.  
" Thanks!," I thanked Zidane who nodded his head.  
" Rally-ho!," A short green midget in these weird looked clothes yelled. I jumped back startled and accidentally bumped into Zidane not noticing the dwarf there by the entrance before. Zidane gave out a slight laugh.  
" Rally-ho!," Zidane greeted back with a smile on. " It means hello," Zidane explained to me.  
" Oh... Rally-ho!," I cheerfully greeted the Dwarf with a smile on.  
" Rally-ho!," Celia greeted.  
" Rally-ho!," Seth greeted. The dwarf then let us inside but when Saul tried to walk in another dwarf jumped in front of him and yelled, " Rally-ho!"  
" Whose the hole?," Saul asked confused.  
" Rally-ho!," the dwarf greeted again.  
" You idiot just say Rally-ho," Zidane teased waiting in the inside.  
" Rally-ho?," Saul repeated. The dwarfs then jumped back and greeted him in with another rally-ho. Saul walked inside to join Zidane, Missy, Celia and Seth.  
" Come on let's go," Zidane said while leading us up a pair of stone stair cases into a small weapon shop where two guards blocked a big gap in the wall leading to the mountain path. Zidane then started to walk pass the guards as they withdrew their weapons for him to pass but as soon as I was going to pass threw, they blocked me off with their spears. I jumped back shocked.  
" Ah cannae let ye pass!," the right dwarf guard ordered.  
" Why not?," I asked.  
" Ye must be hitched ter pass," the left dwarf guard explained. Zidane slapped his hand over his forehead suddenly remembering.  
" Hitched? What?," I repeated looking at Zidane to explain.  
" He means you have to get hitched in order to pass," Zidane explained.  
" Y-Your married?," I asked furious and shocked at the same time.  
" Heh. Heh. Kind of," Zidane said scratching the back of his head.  
" Ye must hitch wit someone ter join yer fren," the right dwarf guard repeated.  
" Too bad. I was really looking forward to seeing the Life Tree, too," Seth said with his hands behind his head and looking up at the ceiling.  
I looked back at Seth with a grin on my face and looked back at Zidane who stood there watching me. I walked up to Seth and grabbed his hand. " Seth will you marry me?"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
earth-angel4: I just love cliff hangers don't you?  
  
Zidane: WHAT THE HELL! Why did you just stop there?  
  
earth-angel4: I don't know!  
  
Zidane: Hurry up and continue!  
  
earth-angel4: That's enough already.  
  
Zidane: You can't just leave it.  
  
earth-angel4: Why not?  
  
Zidane: 'Cause it's irritating to just stop at an important part.  
  
earth-angel4: So are you saying you like my story?  
  
Zidane: No! I just think it's interesting in some way.  
  
earth-angel4: You always like to kill the spirit don't you?  
  
Zidane: Well, I might have liked it a little if you haven't left it like that.  
  
earth-angel4: Fine. Fine. I'll TRY to update as soonas possible but I'm not making any promises. Anyways, please review! I would like to know how some of you readers think of this story so far. 


	15. Rain

Zidane: Okay were just going to skip right into the story since earth- angel4 here is too lazy to write my script.  
  
earth-angel: I'm not lazy I'm just tired that's all. Okay lets just move on to the story...  
  
**************************************************************  
  
" Wha?!," Seth asked leaning back a little.  
" Will you marry me?," I repeated. I really didn't know what got in to me. I'm still mad at Seth for what he did but for some strange reason I'm asking Seth to marry me. I know, I know that's messed up. For one moment I'm mad at Seth and then the next I'm asking him the most important question. But I guess I'm only doing this to get back at Zidane.  
" But...," Seth said shocked.  
" Are you crazy?! I'll just go by myself then so no one needs to get married," Zidane said pushing his way back in through the guards and walking in between me and Seth.  
I then put my hands up on my hips irritated. " Zidane, don't be an idiot I'm coming too"  
" Okay then. Why don't you just marry Saul?," Zidane said pointing to Saul.  
" No way!!! I'm to young to get married," Saul said crossing his arms.  
" That's okay I'll just marry Seth," I said irritated.  
" I wonder if I can have a divorce?," Zidane asked himself.  
" That's okay Zidane I'll just marry Missy. Are you sure you really want to do this?," Seth asked me sincerely.  
" If it's all right with you," I asked Seth. Seth then nodded.  
" Good. I tell His Holiness dat ye wants ter be hitched," the right guard said running out of the store.  
" Missy are you sure about this? I could always go by myself," Zidane asked hoping I would change my mind.  
" Zidane I'm only doing this so I can come along," I said to Zidane hoping he would understand. " Seth and I are just doing this to see the Lifa tree. It's nothing personal"  
" Who said it was personal. I don't mind," Zidane said crossing his arms.  
" So is it okay?," I asked Zidane.  
" It's your future not mine. If you want to ruin your future you can marry each other," Zidane said whose face suddenly turned red.  
" But Zidane... how am I suppose to come with you guys?," Celia asked.  
" You and Saul can get hitched or you guys just have to go back to the ship," Zidane explained  
" Come on Saul were getting hitched," Celia said dragging Saul by the hands out of the store. Saul continued to scream and shout until his voice faded away down the stairs.  
" Poor Saul...," I said watching the staircase Celia dragged Saul down on.  
" So when's our wedding?," Seth asked with a smile on.  
" I'm not sure you wanna go and check?," I asked Seth. Seth then gave me a nod and we started to make our way towards the stairs but I stopped and turned around to face Zidane who just stood there looking up at the ceiling.  
" Zidane.. you coming?," I asked.  
" Nah. I'll just wait here for you guys," Zidane said not taking his attention off the ceiling.  
I hesitated for a moment but ended up following behind Seth down the stone stair case. Zidane then brought his attention down to the stone stair case with a slight frown on his face and turned back to the one guard guarding the exit. Zidane walked up to the guard and the guard withdrew his weapon. Zidane then toke a last glance at the empty staircase and turned around and walked out into the Mountain Path.  
He had his hands inside his pockets and dragged his feet along the dirt path. He then stopped when it started to rain. He looked up at the gray sky as it continued to cry. He then brought his head back down and continued his walk. The rain poured harder then ever that in just one minute Zidane's clothes became soaking wet. His hair suddenly straightened and covered his bright blue eyes.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Seth and I stood on the bridge on a weird looking stand. His Holiness stood on another stand above us announcing things about their sun god to watch over us. I wasn't really paying attention to anything. The dwarves around us stood there awing and making comments on how cute we looked together. I didn't find us a cute couple at all. I continued to look around the crowd but didn't find Zidane anywhere. He was probably a little angry with me. Actually I think I just wanted to marry Seth just because Zidane married someone. I guess I was a little angry with him too. But this marriage thing isn't real, right? I mean it wouldn't mean that were going to be husband and wife right? But what if we are to become husband and wife. I would have to be by Seth's side forever. Even if it's not a true marriage it's still marriage. I then started to think if I was making a mistake. I know this marriage isn't a real marriage and all but something was telling me to go back. Back where? I didn't understand what back was.  
" Missy...," Seth whispered to me so no one around us heard. " Go back and look for him."  
I looked at Seth surprised and whispered back to him, " What?" " You know who I'm talking about. Go now...," Seth whispered back to me now turning to face me.  
I nodded my head and simply said, " Thanks." I ran off the stand and down the bridge. The dwarves then moved a side not even wondering why I just left. It was like they knew everything.  
" Ye left a couple of minutes ago to da Mountain Path," the guard that was blocking the exit explained.  
" Thank you," I gave him a nod and went running towards the stone stair case leading up to the weapon shop where the exit was. I ran up the stairs practically falling over but ended up catching my fall. I finally got to the top of the stairs and walked into the shop where there was a guard blocking the exit. I gave out a sigh seeing that the dwarf didn't withdrew his weapon for me to pass. But then he smiled and withdrew his weapon. I let out a big smile and gave him a nod.  
I ran out the exit into the raining grounds. I stopped to look around at my surroundings but only saw the muddy trail. I then continued my search to find him running through the storming rain. It didn't take long before my clothes drenched wet and my hair suddenly straightened but I didn't care about that at all.  
" ZIDANE!," I called out hoping someone would reply. But when no one did I continued to run and call out his name.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Zidane continued his walk when he came upon a tree and decided to sit under it. He sat by the trunk of the tree and leaned his head against it and closed his eyes letting the drips of water that the tree's branches weren't able to protect drip onto his face. The gray clouds continued to cry with sadness.  
" I guess we feel the same way...," Zidane stated not expecting the clouds to reply. Not expecting anyone to reply for the matter of fact.  
" ZIDANE!," he heard a voice call out his name. He first stared up into the clouds but then brought his head back down to see a figure walking in the rain. He couldn't really make out the figure since it was so foggy.  
" ZIDANE!*cough*," the figure continued to call out. Zidane then stood up and started to walk his way over to the figure that continuously was calling out his name.  
" What is it?," he asked still not sure who the figure was.  
" Zidane...? Zidane...where are...you?," the figure asked stopping in place.  
" Over here," Zidane called out waving his arms around so the figure could see his faded figure jumping around through the fog. The figure that was calling for him then started to run over to Zidane. Zidane quickly grabbed onto his dagger just in case but he quickly withdrew his hand from his dagger when he noticed who the figure was. " Missy...?"  
I quickly stopped running as soon as I caught up with Zidane. My eyes were a little droopy and looked like I was going to faint at any second. I wasn't use to this kind of weather. I was always locked inside the house. This was probably my second time I was in the rain in my whole entire life. But this was the longest I've ever stayed in the rain.  
" Missy what are you doing out here?," Zidane asked not taking his eyes off me.  
" I...I was...looking for you," I explained. I felt my eyelids grow heavy as things started to spin. The rain was getting to me. I then threw out a couple of coughs one after the other. I was probably running in the rain looking for Zidane at least for one hour or even more. I wrapped my arms around me when my body couldn't take the coldness anymore. My legs finally collapsed, tired. I fell to my knees in the muddy ground. My teeth then started to chatter a little.  
Zidane quickly dropped down beside me and grabbed one of my arms and put it around his shoulders and grabbed unto my waist. He then helped me back up. " You shouldn't have come out here." Zidane then started to help me walk over to the tree he was sitting under.  
" I... had... to come out... here...to look for... you," I said my teeth still chattering.  
He then had me sit down against the trunk. My lips were slightly blue and teeth continued to chatter. I could hardly even move my arms up and down to keep my body from freezing.  
" Sorry but I don't have a blanket with me," Zidane said scratching his head. " the only way I could think of to keep you warm is sharing our body heat"  
" Okay," I said trying to smile but I could barely even open my mouth.  
Zidane then moved in a little closer so our skin sort of touched but I moved way more into him so I was able to lean my head against his shoulder and that our arms and legs were touching completely. Zidane got kind of token back but then ended up wrapping his arm around my shoulders and tried to keep me warm by rubbing his hands against my cold arms.  
" What did you mean when you said you had to come out to look for me," Zidane asked.  
" I thought...you were angry...with...me so I didn't marry Seth," I said still leaning my head against his shoulder. He suddenly stopped rubbing his hands against my arms.  
" You didn't marry Seth because of me?," Zidane asked amazed. I nodded my head. " Then how did you leave?"  
" They let...me...go," I said suddenly freezing up again. Zidane then continued to rub his hands against my arms.  
" You could've married Seth I wasn't mad at you," Zidane said .  
" But...I didn't want to," I said lifting my head up. Zidane then turned his head back around kind of shocked I said that. We were now eye to eye staring at each other. I gave a small smile but then my heart started to beat as fast as a galloping horse when I noticed Zidane drawing his head closer to mine. I slowly drew my head closer towards him and was going to close my eyes when the rain suddenly stopped and the sun shone its bright beam of lights onto us and we stopped our heads from moving any closer to each other and looked up at the sky.  
" ZIDDY!," I heard a girl's voice yell. I turned my head towards the direction I heard the yell from to see Celia running towards us. Zidane gave out an irritated sigh. ' What does she want this time?,' Zidane thought rolling his eyes. We quickly moved away from each other and stood up. I was still cold but since the sun was out now I could at least feel a little warmer.  
" Ziddy I was so worried. What were you doing out here?," Celia asked finally catching up to us. Saul stood behind her not to surprised to see Zidane but then gave out a smile when he saw me.  
" Oh... um... nothing," Zidane said waving his hands side to side.  
" Let's go and get the mist already," Saul said rolling his eyes at Celia. Saul then started to follow the mountain path to the lifa tree and we followed after him.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Zidane: Okay. blah, blah, blah and bye!  
  
earth-angel4: WAIT! Before I leave you. I would like to thank burnings87 for helping me with my editing. Oh and I MIGHT write another story and won't update as much but I'll try too. Well see ya laterz! 


	16. Madain Sari Water Play

earth-angel4: Kind of long chapter so it took me a long time to write it.  
  
Zidane: Here it is...  
  
***************************************************************  
  
After a while of walking Zidane stopped causing the rest of us to follow. I stared at Zidane curious on why he stopped.  
" Zidane...?," I asked him while he continued to stare up at the sky.  
" Do you guys really want to go to the lifa tree?," Zidane asked us with a quite serious face on.  
" Isn't that why we came?," Celia asked looking confused.  
" Right...," Zidane said now looking at the ground disappointed. ' I wonder if Kuja's still there...,' Zidane thought saddened. I continued to stare at Zidane wondering why he was so disappointed. Zidane then continued to walk and we(Celia, Saul and Missy) then looked at each other confused and just continued to follow Zidane.  
After climbing rocks and dirt hills and a lot of bridges we came upon the lifa tree. I looked up at it amazed even though it was still kind of far away because of the roots, it still looked amazing.  
" So this is the Lifa tree?," I asked looking at the lifa tree that was kind of far away. Zidane nodded his head and continued to walk to the Lifa tree's roots when he walked into some kind of invisible shield causing him to lose his balance.  
" Graaagh!," Zidane yelled swinging his arms around and nearly falling backwards. When he finally was able to stand on two feet again he pounded his fist against the barrier. " DAMN! Eiko probably put the barrier back on."  
" So how are we suppose to get inside?," Celia asked.  
" We have to find Eiko," Zidane said now leaning his forehead against the barrier.  
" Eiko?," I asked.  
" Yeah. Cid's and Hilda's kid," Zidane explained now turning around to face me.  
" Oh... but doesn't she live in Lindblum," I asked. Zidane simply nodded his head.  
" Kupo?," I heard a high voice speak from above me. I quickly looked up into the sky to see a moogle flying down toward us. I moved away from Zidane when the moogle landed gracefully in between Zidane and me.  
" Zidane!," the moogle yelled cheerfully. " What are you doing here?"  
" I'm here to gather some mist from the lifa tree but--  
" Eiko put a barrier up," the moogle finished his sentence.  
" Yeah. What are you doing here, Morrison?," Zidane asked.  
" It was my turn to watch the Lifa tree today," Morrison explained.  
" Do you know where Eiko is?," Zidane asked anxious.  
" She's at Madain Sari," Morrison said after taking a glance at the people Zidane was with.  
" She is!," Zidane said surprised.  
" Kupo, she came down after the attack on Lindblum," Morrison said. " But she's probably in the kitchen cooking."  
" Thanks!," Zidane said running back to the Mountain Path. " Come on!," Zidane yelled over to us.  
I then started to chase after him with Saul and Celia close behind me. "Where are you going?," I asked.  
" Madain Sari!," Zidane yelled back to me not even looking back.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
" Tell all the soldiers to take the day off. Those scoundrels couldn't have survived the crash," Garnet ordered Steiner.  
" Queen Garnet. May I ask thee a question?," Steiner asked kind of nervous.  
" Go ahead," Garnet said slouching inside her chair.  
" Um... is there something I should know?," Steiner asked.  
" Such as...," Garnet asked getting irritated.  
" Um... Beatrix and I and a lot of the towns people think...well...you kind of changed, your highness," Steiner said kind of nervous.  
" And?," Garnet asked not caring much of what he was saying.  
" And...," Beatrix walked into the room and continued her speech, "... your acting really strange. Your causing wars for no apparent reason and treating everyone like trash."  
" How dare you speak to me like that?!!," Garnet said suddenly straightening up.  
" I really don't like your new you what happened to the sincere Garnet?," Beatrix said with no hesitation.  
' Their such idiots! Garnet can't come back because this is no longer her body,' Garnet thought.  
" I can't bring her back," Beatrix and Steiner stared at Garnet confused so she continued, " Alexandria need's a ruler not a coward like the old Garnet."  
" The old Garnet wasn't a coward she was sincere and caring and would never cause war," Steiner said suddenly drawing courage.  
" I agree with Steiner," Beatrix said shocked that Steiner stood up to her.  
" HOW DARE YOU TWO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT," Garnet yelled standing off her chair. " You two are no longer allowed to come in this castle again. You two now are no longer a part of the Pluto's troupe."  
" Fine. But just keep this in mind you'll never win any of your wars if you keep this up," Beatrix then threw her sword on the ground in front of Garnet and walked out of the room. Steiner stood there shock he couldn't believe what he just heard. He turned towards the doors that Beatrix left through and back at Garnet. He then suddenly straightened himself up and left the room to look for Beatrix.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
" Wow I've never been to this place for a while," Zidane said walking up to a fountain.  
" What happened to this place?," I asked looking at all the broken down buildings and houses.  
" Long story," Zidane replied looking back at me. I then walked over to the bench and sat down waiting for the girl Zidane called Eiko.  
" Zidane!," I heard a voice call. I then saw a girl with purple hair run out from the side and jump into his arms. Zidane returned the hug and placed her down.  
" Wow look at you! You've grown a lot," Zidane said grinning and scratching the back of his head at the same time.  
" Zidane why didn't you visit me," the purple haired girl said placing her hands on her hips.  
" I'm here aren't I?," Zidane said.  
" Yeah. I guess...," she said now looking around at Saul, Celia and me. I smiled and waved. But she just turned back around towards Zidane and whispered something in his ear which I couldn't really hear at all.  
" Oh. Their a couple of friends of mine," Zidane explained to her.  
" So why did you decide to visit me now?," Eiko asked.  
" I'll tell ya later. But right now I'm starving," Zidane said looking at Eiko who smiled.  
" I'm almost done with dinner. You wanna help?," Eiko asked.  
" I'll help!," Saul volunteered running up to Eiko.  
Eiko stared at him for a while but then smiled, " Okay! Let's go to my kitchen," Eiko said grabbing him by his hand and pulling him over to the building that held her kitchen. Saul's face then flushed red but he didn't pull back when she grabbed his hand.  
" I'm going with them," Celia said following Saul and Eiko. When they were out of our sight I looked up into the sky to see that the sun was barely out and was soon going to turn night.  
" Hey Missy!," Zidane called over to me.  
I took my attention off the sky and looked over to Zidane who motioned for me to come. I got off the bench and began to walk towards Zidane. As soon as I caught up with Zidane he placed his hands over my eyes so that I couldn't see anything.  
" Zidane what--"  
" Keep eyes shut okay?," Zidane asked.  
" Okay," I answered.  
" Promise?," I heard his voice speak.  
" I promise!," I said confident.  
He then took his hands off my eyes. I had my eyes shut waiting for him to explain what this was about.  
" Okay follow my voice all right," his voice told me and I felt him grab my hands. He then started to pull me forward so I began to walk.  
" Zidane what is this all about?," I asked with my eyes still shut and following him as he pulled me.  
" You'll see...," he simply said.  
I had no idea what he was doing or where he was taking me. But I gave out a smile kind of excited on where he was taking me. I continued to follow him and heard...water. He then stopped causing me to stop too.  
" All right you can open your eyes," he said letting go of my hands.  
I opened up my eyes slowly. I gasped amazed. We were in a cave or something and I was standing on a dock leading to a small boat (place where Dagger was sitting in the boat). But that wasn't the amazing part. The sun peeked over the mountain causing the sky to turn orange, pink, blue, and yellow. And the colors bounced onto the lake and onto the walls of the cave. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!  
" You like it?," Zidane asked.  
" I love it!," I said walking more to the end of the dock not taking my eyes off the lit up wall. Zidane grinned and followed me over to the end of the dock. But then I frowned. Zidane looked at me worried.  
" What's wrong?," Zidane asked.  
" Celia really is a nice girl if you count out the time about the necklace I guess. Actually she has a lot of what boys look for in girls. She's nice, smart, and pretty," I explained.  
' Why is she bringing up Celia,' Zidane thought.  
" You and....Celia actually would make a...cute couple," I said kind of hesitated to say it.  
" What?! Now your talking crazy," Zidane said shocked that I even said that.  
I looked at Zidane kind of happy he said that but not totally convinced.  
" Celia... she's...well...okay I guess but there's no way I'll ever...have any feelings for her," Zidane stated.  
" But you should give her a chance--"  
" Hell no! Celia's not my type," Zidane said making a disgusted face.  
I laughed and faced my back towards Zidane. " But you and Celia really do make a cute couple," I joked just trying to get Zidane irritated.  
" Don't tell me your siding with her?," Zidane asked grossed out already.  
I smiled and turned back around towards Zidane. " And what if I am?," I asked playfully. I walked closer to Zidane and wrapped my hands around his neck. I then ran my pointer finger down his cheek playfully. Zidane's face then flushed red.  
" M-Missy what are you doing?," he asked blushing madly.  
" Don't you want to play?," I asked in my most sexiest voice I could find.  
Zidane then started to walk backwards as I continued to walk him over to the end of the dock with my hands still behind his neck. I kept on walking him over until he was at the point from practically falling off the dock. That was when I leaned in for a kiss.  
Zidane stared at me shock and still blushing menacingly at the same time. ' Is this actually happening to me? Is this for real?,' Zidane thought, ' Well there's only one way to find out.' Zidane closed his eyes and leaned forward and right when our lips were about to touch I pushed him into the water. He fell backwards into the water creating a splash of water to jump up.  
His head then popped out of the water moments later. He combed back the strands of hair that was blocking his face and spitted out the water he had in his mouth.  
I then started to laugh. " Zidane I thought you knew better then to just go for the kiss. Aren't you the person with all the answers on how to play someone?"  
" First time a girl ever played me. I usually play them," he said kind of astonished I did that.  
" Well there's a first time for everything," I said with a big smile still laughing about it.  
Zidane slowly swam up to the dock. He laid his arms on the dock and had his body afloat in the water. He then looked up at me with a grin on his face.  
" When was the last time you went for a swim in the lake?," Zidane asked me.  
" Never," I said quickly.  
" But isn't there suppose to be a first time for everything?," but before I even understood what he was talking about Zidane jumped out of the water and wrapped his arms around my waist and hauled both of us into the water. I screamed but my scream soon got swallowed away by the water. I then quickly swam back up to the surface. As soon as I reached the surface I spit the water out. Zidane then popped his head out next to me laughing.  
" Oh my GOSH it's cold," I said kind of shivering.  
" Yeah I know," Zidane answered back.  
I then started to swim over to the wooden boat. I grabbed onto the side and started to pull myself up. As soon as I was in Zidane was by the side grinning again. He grabbed onto the side and started to rock it.  
" Zidane!," I scolded.  
" All right! All right!," he said giving out a disappointed sigh. But then he looked at me with that same grin on again. He grabbed onto the side and started to pull himself on top. The boat then started to rock heavily.  
" Zidane WAIT! Your rocking the boat," I said standing up and trying to balance the boat with my weight.  
" What I can't hear you? There must be water in my ears," Zidane said rocking the boat even more.  
" Zidane STOP! Your going to flip the--," the boat flipped over and I crashed back into the water. As soon as I swam back to the top Zidane was there laughing about it.  
" You think that's funny? Well what about this," I splashed Zidane in the face while he was still laughing with his mouth wide opened. And I started to laugh.  
Zidane stared at me shocked and spit out the water that entered his mouth. He then smiled and decided to play along.  
" I must admit you got me when you pushed me in but there's no way I'm going to let go that easily," he then splashed me back when I was laughing. And as soon as you know it were splashing at each other insanely.  
This was probably the most fun I've ever had in my entire life. I owed Zidane a lot. He was always there to cheer me up when I was sad and make me smile when I was mad. He did so much for me and yet I haven't repaid him. Maybe it was time to tell him about my feelings? But that's a big risk to take. What if he didn't feel the same way about me? What if...he just didn't answer me if I was to tell him. But if he did have the same feelings about me wouldn't he tell me? But yet I didn't tell him.  
I suddenly stopped splashing when I noticed nothing splashing back at me. Zidane he was gone! Did he drown? Did he just leave? But then I felt a tug at my ankle. I looked down into the water to see Zidane. I quickly took in a deep breath and went down into the water where I was face to face with Zidane. He then pointed up to the flipped over boat and I gave him a nod.  
We swam over to the flipped over boat. We popped our heads out of the water to see we were under the flipped over boat. It was kind of amazing because the refection of the water bounced onto the boat.  
" I've always wondered how it looked like to be under a boat," I said kind of amazed.  
" It looks pretty much the same when your on top of a boat," he said looking around the boat. I rolled my eyes. " I'm just joking!"  
" You know you look the exact same when you were a child," I said staring at him.  
" So nothing's changed about me?," he asked smiling.  
" Your more mature!," I said kind of giggling.  
" No way!," he said.  
" Well, you sure don't have any problems with girls anymore," I said smiling.  
" Girl's are...interesting now that I'm older," he explained.  
" Interesting?," I asked raising up one eye brow.  
" Yeah. You know...interesting," he repeated again. " Just interesting."  
" Is that good?," I asked still confused.  
" Yeah. Well in my point of view they are," Zidane said looking around the boat.  
" Oh so I'm guessing you've been around girls a lot," I said with a grin on.  
" Hell yeah! All the girls back in Lindblum are crazy for me," he said kind of bragging.  
" Oh really...," I said kind of slowly.  
" So...you got any boys crazy for you?," he asked now making eye contact with me.  
" Um...one but I barely even know him," I said shrugging my shoulders.  
" Oh...," then there was a slight pause, " So do you have an eye on anyone now?," Zidane asked kind of hesitating.  
"....," I kept quiet for bit not knowing what to say. I don't know why I was hesitating on answering him. " I....I....," But I couldn't get any other words out of me. It was as if something was stuck in my throat and I couldn't speak. So I just turned my head down to the water so we couldn't make eye contact with each other.  
" Oh...," he said turning away from me saddened. " Sorry I asked..."  
I then gathered up all my strength and blurted out, " No it's not like that. Zidane... Zidane I lov----," I got interrupted when the boat flipped back over. I looked up to see what happened. And there on the dock looking at us was Celia. Celia looked down at us with a confused look on.  
" Um... what are you guys doing under there?," she asked confused.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Zidane: AHH! Why is it that every time something good is about to happen Celia's always there to ruin it?!  
  
earth-angel4: It's part of the story.  
  
Zidane: Why can't you just erase it?!  
  
earth-angel4: Because...  
  
Zidane: Because what?  
  
earth-angel4: Because something.  
  
Zidane: Something? What's something?  
  
earth-angel4: I don't want to ruin the ending so you just have to wait till I finish it.  
  
Zidane: Which will be when?  
  
earth-angel: Well, were half way done will the story. But anyways I'll be working on the chapters and update it if I can. Bye! 


	17. Missy's Dream

earth-angel4: Hiya!  
  
Zidane: YOU DIDN'T UPDATE FOR THE LONGEST TIME AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS HIYA?!  
  
earth-angel4: Well it's better then a lecture.  
  
Zidane: Well I want to hear the lecture.  
  
earth-angel4: I know I didn't update for the longest time but I didn't update to give a lecture. There's other people that actually wants to read my story so I'm gonna give it to them. Well here's the chapter...  
  
***************************************************************  
  
" We were um... wait what are you doing here?," Zidane asked.  
" Dinner's ready," Celia said.  
" Oh... right," Zidane then started to swim over to the dock and I followed. Zidane pulled himself up onto the dock and lend a hand to help me up. I gripped my hand into his and he pulled me up out of the water. I then got a sudden chill going down my spine.  
" I'm not going to eat dinner tonight I think I'll just go to bed," I said crossing my arms across my chest to help me feel warmer.  
" You want me to come with you?," Zidane asked politely.  
I shook my head. " That's okay. I'm just tired. I'll see you in the morning" I then turned around and walked back across the deck until I was out of their sight.  
Zidane stared at her until she was finally out of his sight. He then turned towards Celia who was already staring at him. He jumped back a little shocked on how close she was.  
" What are you doing?!," Zidane asked walking backwards as Celia continued to walk closer.  
" Why? It's okay for Missy to wrap her hands around you but I can't?!," she said with her hands on her hips.  
" Wha?! How long were you watching?," Zidane demanded. " Did you hear anything we were talking about?"  
" Well, I was to far away to hear anything but I saw everything," she confessed trying to avoid Zidane's furious eyes.  
" So did you really come to tell us dinner was ready or just to spy on us?," Zidane asked.  
Celia then squatted down and began to cry. Zidane's anger then suddenly calmed. Feeling guilty on making a girl cry he bent down towards her kind of hesitating.  
" I didn't mean to make you cry," he said, " But you shouldn't have been spying on us."  
" I know...," she cried covering her face with her hands so that Zidane couldn't see her.  
" So whatcha say we go and eat," Zidane said now standing up.  
" No..," she said continuing to hide her face. " Not until...until...you kiss me."  
" What?!," Zidane said uncomfortable. " No way."  
Celia then began to cry louder.  
" Sssssshhhhh!," Zidane whispered bringing his pointer finger up to his lips. " What about a handshake?"  
" A hug," she said underneath her breath still crying.  
" A kiss on the hand," Zidane offered.  
" A kiss on the cheek or nothing," she said continuing to cry loudly.  
" Fine, fine but that's it," he said.  
" Deal," she said stopping her loud crying. She uncovered her face and not even a tear was seen on her. She stood up so she was at the same height as Zidane.  
Zidane just stood their twitching a little waiting for it to be over with. Until he felt something press on his cheek but then the pressure stayed on his cheek for a while until he suddenly decided to end it by moving back.  
" It was only suppose to be a small peck," Zidane said whipping his cheek with his hand.  
She giggled. " See now that wasn't so bad."  
' Yes it was,' Zidane thought making his way out of the dock and into the place where the fountain was. They then made their way up to dinner.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
" Rosé please watch Missy for us. Just until we come back," a lady in a long brown coat and long wavy brown hair said with a frown on. The lady stood on a porch in the pouring rain next to a man with short brown hair in a knight's suit with his helmet tucked in his arm.  
" I'll do my best but please be careful at the war," Baku's sister, Rosé said holding on to a smaller version of Missy who looked like she was only 1 and a half years old. Missy held on to a teddy bear while looking at her parents with confused eyes.  
" We'll come back. We just have to kill that demon, Cladius," Missy's father said with no worry.  
" Oh thank you Rosé I know I can count on my best friend," she said hugging Baku's sister. She then turned towards Missy who was fittiling around with the teddy bears tie. " Missy, Missy," she called again to get her attention. " Mommy and daddy are going. Can you say bye-bye? Say bye- bye."  
But Missy just turned back to the teddy bear and started fittiling with the tie.  
" Okay then can you give mommy a kissie," she said bending forward towards Missy.  
Missy leaned forward and gave her mom a small kiss on the cheek before sitting down on the ground and continuing to fiddle with the tie.  
" I guess I'll see you back here soon," Missy's mom said straightening up.  
" Come on honey the king needs us there in order to start anything," Missy's dad said wrapping his arm around her shoulder's.  
" All right," she said hesitating a bit waiting to see if Missy was going to cry but when she didn't she started walking away.  
Missy then looked up and started to look around. " Mommy.." She then stood up with her teddy bear and started running after her mom and dad noticing they were leaving without her.  
" Mommy! Daddy!," she cried still trying to catch up with them. But they were to far away. Her tears were camouflaged with the drops of rain. She then tripped over a rock and fell into the mud and she laid their in the mud waiting for her mom or dad to pick her up but when they didn't she looked up only to see...rain. They were gone.  
  
Missy?  
  
MISSY?  
  
MISSY WAKE UP!  
  
I bolted straight up out of my bed with sweat running down my face. The whole gang was there staring at me worried.  
" Missy are you all right?," Zidane asked standing on the side of my bed.  
" We heard you screaming?," Eiko explained.  
" We need to leave," I ordered throwing my cover off.  
" Wait. Leave where?," Zidane asked .  
" I don't know but we can't stay here any longer," I said rushing for the door.  
" Come on...let's go," Zidane called over to the gang as he followed behind me. I rushed them outside of Madain Sari to realize we didn't have an airship.  
" We left the airship back at Condie Petie remember?," Celia reminded me.  
" But we can't stay here any longer," I said.  
" I have an airship," Eiko answered. I stared at her amazed. That little girl owns an airship?  
" You got an airship?," Saul asked surprised.  
" Yeah. How else was I suppose to get all the way over here from Lindblum," she said rolling her eyes. She then put both of her pointer fingers up to her mouth and gave out a loud whistle. A blue airship then came flying towards then from behind a couple of broken down buildings in Madain Sari.  
" Whoa the airship can fly its self," Saul said looking up at the airship and bringing his head back down as the airship landed in front of us.  
" Of course not. My moogles are flying it," Eiko answered cheerfully.  
" Wow moogles flying an airship, that's a first. Hey Missy you ever saw--," But Zidane stopped speaking when he noticed that I was looking up into the sky terrified. He brought his head up to the sky to see a black airship coming our way.  
" THEIR HERE," I yelled. I ran up the walk deck into the airship.  
" Wait up!," I heard Zidane yell from behind but I continued to run for the navigation room which held the steer.  
When I finally reached the navigation room there was a moogle on the wheel but the moogle quickly flew away from the wheel seeing how I was running towards it.  
I gripped my hands onto the wheel and looked around for the gadget to move the ship. " How do I start this thing?," I asked no one in particular.  
  
" Step on the pedal," Zidane called suddenly running into the room.  
I stomped my foot onto the pedal so hard that the ship jerked and Zidane fell backwards. I continued to race the airship across the sky afraid that the black airship that I saw earlier was following.  
" Zidane could you check if anything's following us?," I asked with my eyes fixed on where I was going.  
Zidane walked up to the side window and simply said, " No."  
I then slowed down and gave out a relieved sigh. " I guess they couldn't catch up."  
" I'd think so too the way you were steering but what was that all about-," But before I was able to answer Zidane's question something humongous jumped onto the airship causing the airship to shake menacingly. I fell backwards off the wheel losing complete control of the airship. Zidane rushed towards me but it didn't take long for Zidane to fall back too. The airship continued to shake until there was one final blow and the airship grew still. The lights flickered off causing complete darkness.  
Zidane stood up and looked around for a while before coming to help me up.  
" Are you okay?," he asked sitting me up.  
" Yeah just a little dizzy," I answered. " Did we crash?"  
" I think so," Zidane said helping me stand up. " Let's go outside and see if everyone's all right." he said walking for the door.  
" No," I said quickly. " We can't. It's to dangerous!"  
" What's to dangerous?," he asked now looking back at me.  
" Please I don't want to go outside. I-I had that dream about my parents last night. When ever I do have that dream about them something bad always happens afterwards. So please don't go outside," I pleaded.  
Zidane walked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. " I'm not going to let anything happen to you. If I was to let anything happen to you Baku would kill me for sure. Don't worry!"  
I nodded my head and gave out a small smile.  
" Let's go and check on them," Zidane said now turning and walking out of the room. I followed close behind him not wanting to be separated in the darkness. We continued to walk down the dark hall way until we saw a door of sunlight leading to the outside.  
I took in a deep breath and followed Zidane outside. Eiko, Saul, and Celia stood there on the sandy ground looking up at the rooftop of our airship. I felt a chill going up my back knowing who they were looking at. I slowly turned my head over to the direction they were looking at terrified on what I might find. I gasped in shock. Zidane quickly looked up at the rooftop. Standing on the rooftop was a man with fair skin and green hair that was tied into a low ponytail. He wore a long red cape and wore pure silk under it. His glaring eyes wondered onto me.  
" Well, well, well...lookie at what we have here," he said with his eyes fixed on me.  
" Prince Rellion," I said shock.  
" The way you were driving that airship made me believe you were trying to run away from something," he said dully.  
" Of course not," I answered quickly.  
" I hope you know that this little run away thing with effect you when you go back to the castle. Especially since the wedding's in 3 days," he explained.  
" But...," I was quickly interrupted.  
" Were leaving. We have a lot of planning to do for the wedding," Rellion said turning around and making his way across the roof over to the black airship.  
I stood there with my head down not budging an inch.  
It wasn't long before Rellion came back. " What's taking you so long? What you broke your legs?," he asked angry.  
" I'm not going," I mumbled underneath my breath.  
" What was that?!," he asked furious.  
" I'm not going!," I yelled bringing my head back up.  
He jumped off the roof in front of me. " Come now!," he yelled losing patience. He held his hand out waiting for me to grab his hand.  
I slapped his hand away from me. " I'll never follow a JERK like you. Now leave!," I ordered drawing up courage.  
" Why you--," he yelled raising his fist. " I'LL FIX YOU UP FOR GOOD THIS TIME."  
He threw his fist towards me aiming for my face but Zidane quickly grabbed onto his fist preventing him from punching me. Zidane then used his other free hand and gave Rellion a blow to the stomach sending him to the ground.  
" You were willing to punch a girl in the face just to have her get on the ship. Only sick bastards like you would do such a thing," Zidane said disgusted.  
Rellion sat himself up a little so he was able to see Zidane. " Hmp. Just what I thought another thug."  
" What was that?!," Zidane asked angry.  
" You heard me. There's always thug's like you beating up royalty for money," he said with a small smile on.  
" You better watch who your talking to if you enjoy your life," Zidane said now glaring at Rellion.  
" Is that a threat?," Rellion asked.  
" You better believe it," Zidane answered drawing out his dagger.  
" Zadok," Rellion called out. The ground started to shake as a guy who looked like he weighed two tons walked out from behind our airship. I suddenly realized that he was the one that jumped onto the airship. He was two times taller then Zidane and wore clothes made out of rags.  
" Scared?," Rellion asked with a big smile plastered on his face.  
" Not one bit," Zidane answered with a big smirk.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Earth-angel4: Well I already started the next chapter and I have no school for the next two weeks so I'll be updating soon.  
  
Zidane: Are you sure it's not going to take you another two months to write another one.  
  
earth-angel4: Shut up! Anyways I'll update soon. See ya! 


	18. The Depart

earth-angel4: I HATE VIRUSES! Some stupid person put a stupid spyware virus on my computer.  
  
Zidane: What's that?  
  
earth-angel4: It's-when-somebody-can-follow-you-around- on- the- internet- and- take- all- your- information- on- your- desk- top. -But -luckly- I- saved- my- information- for- this -story- before- it- happened- but- all- the- other- information- was- token- away- by- the -person -that- put- the- virus- on- me. Plus- to- our- cd-rom- couldn't- open- up.- So -I -couldn't -put -the -recovery cd-into- the -hard- drive.- And -I -couldn't -go -on -the -computer -for -a whole -week ( takes in deep breaths) I'm glad I got that off my chest.  
  
Zidane: Right... You know you sound like a real computer geek.  
  
earth-angel4: Well I had to take Computer class because it was recommended  
in order to pass the 8th grade. Oh and Warcrafter I didn't mention Rellion before so you didn't forget anything. Let's just say Rellion's partially the reason why Missy didn't want to go home...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
" Let's just see how this match turns out before jumping to conclusions. Even though we all know whose going to win," Rellion said holding him self high.  
" You're right. Since we both know whose going to win I better give big boy here a chance," Zidane said putting his dagger back into it's slot.  
" Zidane you don't need to do this," I called over from the side concerned.  
" I know but I need a good workout. Plus to I didn't get the chance to show off to you," Zidane said flirting.  
" Hmp. Zadok attack!," Rellion yelled pointing over at Zidane.  
" YAHH!," Zadok yelled charging over for Zidane.  
But Zidane just stood there smirking and continued to stretch out his muscles. ' Just a little more,' Zidane thought watching Zadok from the side of his eye. ' And....Now!,' Zidane ducked down in between Zadok's legs before he was able to ram him over and did a back kick to his behind sending Zadok to the ground.  
" Come on you gotta do better then that. I'll tell ya what I won't even use my hands," Zidane said hooking his hands behind his back.  
Zadok got back up from the ground with difficulty. " You little runt!," Zadok yelled charging for Zidane again.  
Zidane just stood there swinging back and forth on his heel. " Don't you ever learn," Zidane said getting ready to do his last trick again.  
But Zadok quickly put his legs together so Zidane wouldn't pull the last trick on him again. " Aha!," Zadok yelled.  
" Gothcha!," Zidane said with a smirk doing a sweep with his leg to Zadok's ankles that were put together sending Zadok back to the ground where he came from.  
" Hey Missy how am I doing so far?," Zidane asked wanting me to complement him.  
I smiled. " Zidane your--ZIDANE WATCH OUT!," I called pointing behind him.  
But it was to late for Zidane to block himself. Zadok sent a blow to Zidane sending him down to the ground on his back. He laid their motionless.  
" ZIDANE!," I cried out but there was no answer.  
Zadok walked over to Zidane's motionless body and stood above him. Zadok gave out a big grin. " Show's how much he knows. Hey boss do I get promoted?," Zadok asked Rellion.  
" Yes. Well done," Rellion said.  
" This match is over and I guess I wi--" Zadok started.  
" WIN!!," Zidane kicked Zadok right in the crouch. Zidane quickly rolled out of the way and heard a big THUD and a vibrate of the ground.  
" Zidane are you okay?," Celia asked running up to Zidane's side followed by Saul and Eiko.  
" Yeah. Just a couple of bruises," Zidane said sitting up.  
" I hope your enjoying your victory 'cause this is the last you'll ever get," Rellion said. " This will also be your very last to see her."  
" Missy?!," Zidane yelled getting up from the ground and running after the airship.  
We were already taking flight in Rellion's black airship. He had his hand over my mouth and another arm around my waist.  
I continued to struggle out of Rellion's grip until I decided to bite his hand causing Rellion to pull his hand away from my mouth in pain. I then stomped my foot on his foot causing him to lose grip of my waist. I ran to the end of the airship that was closest to Zidane.  
" ZIDANE don't leave me!," I called out to Zidane while tears ran down my cheeks.  
" I PROMISE I'll come to get you. Just wait for me!," Zidane called continuing to chase after the airship from the ground.  
" I will...!," I called back down with a small smile.  
" SHUT UP!," Rellion yelled shoving me to the railing making me hit my head on the railing and fall down to the airship's wooden floor unconscious.  
" YOU BASTARD!," Zidane yelled.  
" Ta. Ta. I hope to see you-wait I don't hope to see you again," Rellion said with that evil smirk on his face.  
" I'll come back to get her. I SWEAR IT!," Zidane threatened slowing down to a stop. Zidane grabbed a rock from the ground and threw it as far as he can only to break a window on the airship before dropping down to his knees. He punched the ground with his fist. " I promise..."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
" Boss!," Blank said shocked to see Baku showing up in the blue airship, Blue Narciss followed by Cinna, Marcus, and Ruby who just walked off the walk deck towards the other walk deck leading up to Blank on the theater ship.  
Baku came stomping up the walk deck towards the navigation room where Blank was fixing the airship. Seth stood there next to Blank confused.  
" BLANK!," Baku yelled stomping his way over to Blank.  
Blank stood there, sweat running down his face and forcing a smile " Y-Yes?"  
Blank leaned back a little when Baku came leaning forward towards him to make sure he had his attention.  
" DO YA KNOW WHAT HELL YOU PUT US THROUGH?," Baku yelled furious then ever.  
" I can explain," Blank answered.  
" CAN YOU EXPLAIN WHY WE CANCELED 2 SHOWS, RETURNED OVER 700 PEOPLES MONEY BACK, WALKED ALL THE WAY TO LINDBLUM NEARLY GETTING OUR BEHINDS BITTEN OFF BY A BEAST, ASKING CID IF WE COULD BORROW AN AIRSHIP AND FLYING ALL OVER GAIA FOR DAYS ONLY TO FIND OUR THEATER SHIP BROKEN DOWN," Baku yelled nearly making everyone's ears ring in pain.  
" I'M GOING TO RING HIS NECK," Marcus yelled about to run for Blank but Ruby ran in front of Marcus and held her hands out preventing Marcus to run any further.  
" No!," Ruby said. Blank stared at her with amazement but Blank's expression soon changed. " I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!"  
But before Ruby was able to reach Blank Baku grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder as she continued to kick her legs, " HOW DARE YA TREAT A LADY LIKE THIS. PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"  
" Explain," Baku ordered ignoring Ruby's comments.  
Blank nodded his head and started to explain to Baku what happened and why he had to take the airship.  
Baku kept on asking questions like " Was Missy hurt?," " Did they kill that BASTARD?" through the whole entire time Blank was explaining all the events that happened.  
Ruby was put on the ground when she gained self control. She was touched by Blanks explanation on why he took the airship.  
When Blank was done explaining Baku spoke up, " So they left to get mist from the Lifa tree?"  
Blank nodded his head before Seth spoke, " Why is it taking them so long? Why don't we go over and get them since we have the Blue Narciss."  
" Let's go and get them then," Cinna said jogging to the Blue Narciss followed by the rest of the gang.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
" Zidane wait up," Celia called chasing after Zidane, followed by Eiko and Saul.  
" There has to be a town or something around here," Zidane said to himself as he continued to run across the dessert.  
Eiko started to slow down until her legs couldn't handle it no more. She collapsed to the ground not able to move. Saul quickly ran to her side.  
" Zidane!," Saul called over to Zidane. Zidane stopped in place and turned around to Saul knowing Saul only talked to him if it was something important.  
Zidane quickly ran over to Eiko seeing how she just laid there. Zidane bent down and carried her onto his back. "Hold on Eiko you're going to be all right. You just need to rest for a bit." Zidane then continued to run hoping to find a town or city close by.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
I felt a slight pain in the back of my head. I began to rub my head untl I realized my ribbon was no longer on my hair. I bolted up from where I laid shocked on where I was. I laid on a huge bed that had light pink see- through curtains. I had a big white dresser next to the bed with a round table in the center of the room with food already on it. There was a glass sliding door on the side of my room leading out to the balcony.  
I threw my cover off only to find I had a silk white gown on. I gasped in shock. " M-My clothes?"  
" Oh your highness your up," a maid holding a tray with glasses of water on it said entering the room through the big white doors.  
" Where am I?," I asked immediately.  
" Your in Deltoran your highness," she answered sweetly putting a glass of water on the table. " Prince Rellion would like to see you in the throne room after your done eating."  
" Hmp. I'm not going anywhere," I replied.  
" But your highness your going to discuss your wedding," the maid said with a worried expression.  
My eye's widened. " Wedding...?"  
" Yes your highness. You and Prince Rellion, remember?," she asked.  
" But were not supposed to get married till were 21," I answered  
" Yes but Prince Rellion made a change of plans," the maid explained.  
" But my dad signed the contract for us to marry at 21," I said shocked.  
" Yes but Rellion scheduled the wedding 1 week from now," she said.  
" But that's not fair!," I said angry. " Isn't their a way to cancel the wedding?"  
" I wish I could help you but the only thing you could've done to cancel the marriage was pursue the king or your father into canceling the wedding but...,"  
  
" ...their both dead," I said saddened. " I know, I know but isn't their another way?"  
" I'm afraid not," she said. " But we mustn't keep Prince Rellion waiting."  
" I'm not going," I said sliding the glass door open and walking out to the balcony. " I'm waiting for someone and I have no time for non- sense."  
" But...Yes your highness," she said taking a small bow and walking out the white doors.  
" Just what I figured he surrounded the place with soldiers," I said watching soldiers march beneath my balcony. I rested my elbow on the railing, while resting my head on my hand. " I wonder what he's doing at this exact moment?" I asked myself looking up at the clear blue sky.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
earth-angel4: I would've finished the chapter days ago but that STUPID VIRUS SHOWED UP! Oh...sorry I didn't mean to bring it up again. It's just that people these days have nothing else to do but make viruses and put it on other peoples computers.  
  
Zidane: That just goes to show what you know about computers.  
  
earth-angel4: What do YOU know about computers?  
  
Zidane: Well..um..alot. It's colorful and...bright.  
  
earth-angel4: WOW that's A LOT. How do you know so much about the computer?  
  
Zidane: I was born to know a lot of things.  
  
earth-angel4: ( rolls eyes) Anyways watch out for viruses and I'll talk to you guys later. Ta. Ta. 


	19. City of Snakes

earth-angel4: Wow this is the farthest I've ever gone for a story. I would usually just stop writing on the first 5 chapters. I'm so happy!  
  
Zidane: Good for you. Now do you mind if we just go to the chapter?  
  
earth-angel4: Fine. Fine. Fine. Here's the chappie.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
" Celia!," Zidane called. " Are you okay?"  
" I can't go any further," Celia said on her knees and hands taking in deep breaths. Zidane couldn't carry Celia too since he was already carrying Eiko.  
He gave out a deep sigh." All right we'll take a 15 minute break," Zidane said crossing his legs and leaning back on both of his hands on the sandy ground after placing Eiko gently down on the ground with her head on his knee.  
After a moment of silence Celia spoke up. " Why do we all have to find her?," Celia asked sweating from the suns rays.  
Zidane looked at her with unease. " What do you mean?"  
" She's back at her hometown right? I mean you were planning to take her back home weren't you? Now she's back home," Celia said making her point.  
" That's not where she belongs. She doesn't belong with Rellion," Zidane said angry remembering the look on Missy's face when she left.  
" Then who does she belong to? Are you saying that she belongs to ...you?," she asked trying make eye contact with Zidane but Zidane had his head down and his bangs were blocking his eyes.  
Zidane gripped the sand in his hand. " No...she's not an item. She doesn't belong to anyone," Zidane said bringing his head up. " And... that's why I'm going to rescue her from Rellion's hands."  
" Hey Zidane!," Floyd called. " Is...Is that a town over there or am I just seeing things?," Floyd asked looking over to a bunch of buildings and houses in the distance.  
Zidane turned towards the direction Floyd was looking at, surprised. " T-That is a town."  
" That's funny I didn't remember seeing the town there before," Celia said.  
Zidane bent down towards Eiko and carried her onto his back. " Let's go," Zidane said jogging over to the town.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Rellion opened the big white doors leading into an empty room only showing an empty bed. "Where is she?"  
He continued to look around the room until he noticed the glass sliding door opened. He walked over to the glass sliding door to see Missy on the balcony looking up at the sky dreamily.  
" I should've told him where I was going to be held at," I told myself still thinking about him.  
" You should've told who?," Rellion asked walking out to the balcony.  
I spun around surprised. " Rellion?"  
" Why didn't you come down stairs?," Rellion asked.  
" I didn't want--AHH!," I fell to the ground in pain as the choker around my neck shocked me.  
" Wrong answer," Rellion said holding a small remote in his hand. " You see the beautiful piece around your neck is an electrical shocker."  
I lifted myself off the ground on my hands and knees still in pain until the choker shock me again sending me back to the ground. But this time I wasn't able to even lift my head. My whole body was in pain.  
Rellion bent to my side and leaned forward to kiss me on my cheek. " When you gain control of your body go down to the living room," Rellion said standing back up and walking out leaving me on the ground of the balcony.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
" Who dares to enter Faniloa?," asked the guard standing on the right side of the gate leading into the town called Faniloa.  
" I'm Zidane. And I wish to find a place to stay for awhile so this girl could rest," Zidane answered holding Eiko in his arms.  
" You must see the king before you can stay. I will lead you to him," the guard answered opening up the gates to reveal the town. We walked into the town following the guard.  
' How strange...there's nobody on the streets,' Zidane thought looking around cautiously. All there was were town homes and shops and buildings on each side of the street but no one to be seen.  
" Were almost there," the guard explained not looking back at them.  
" This place gives me the creeps," Celia said making sure the guard didn't hear her while following close behind Zidane.  
" I know. So stay on your guard," Zidane answered.  
They continued to walk down the street not seeing a glimpse of anybody that lived in the town.  
" Whoa!," Saul exclaimed surprised on how big the castle was. The suns rays reflected off the castles walls making it glimmer.  
The guard walked them to the castle doors walking pass a pair of soldiers. " Were here," the guard said looking back at them.  
Zidane and the group stood there waiting for the guard to open the doors and guide them but he didn't.  
" Follow the red carpet," the guard told them walking back to the town.  
" Aren't you going to guide us or something," Saul asked the guard.  
" No way," the guard said a bit scared.  
" I'll go in," Zidane said with a serious face on. " Saul I want you to watch Eiko. I'll talk to the king."  
Saul nodded his head taking Eiko out of Zidane's arms.  
Zidane placed his hand on the handle getting ready to push it open when Celia blocked his way.  
" You can't go in there by yourself. Everything about this town is weird. There's no body in the town maybe there's a reason why," Celia said with a scared face.  
" It's better for me to go in then you guys," Zidane answered confident. Celia slowly moved away from him with an unease look.  
Zidane pushed open the doors revealing a bright red carpet leading to a throne at a far away distance with two guards standing on each side of the throne with spears. Zidane walked in after taking a couple of seconds but as soon as he walked in the doors quickly shut itself behind him. Zidane turned around towards the door to see who shut it but when no one was there he turned back around to face the throne with a cautious look. He couldn't really make out the person sitting on the throne since he was too far away.  
" Your highness I-," Zidane started but got interrupted.  
" Don't tell me. Your Zidane and you wish to stay here for a while," the person on the throne explained.  
" Um...yes," Zidane answered walking closer to the throne to see the king.  
" Stop!," the person on the throne shouted causing Zidane to stop. The lights then dimmed down. " Don't walk any closer."  
" But...," Zidane started but got interrupted again.  
" You...Your soul tells me your searching for some one named Missy am I right?," the person on the throne explained.  
Zidane's eyes widened. ' How did he know?'  
" Zidane...is that you?," a female voice asked from behind him.  
' That voice...it's-' Zidane thought until someone laid their hand on shoulder from behind him.  
Zidane turned around and his mouth dropped in shock. " M-Missy?! But...how?!"  
" Zidane," she called falling into an embrace with him. " I missed you." She said holding him close.  
" Missy...," Zidane whispered softly with a saddened face. But Zidane's expression suddenly changed. He whacked Missy's hand that had a knife behind his back away and jumped back drawing out his dagger. He stood in his fighting stance with an angry face on. " Who are you?"  
The person on the throne then started to laugh. " You ssssilly child."  
" Give me a kissss," Missy said with a snake like tongue coming out of her mouth. Her eyes then turned yellow and sharp.  
" Wha?!," Zidane said moving back. " Your a snake!"  
" SSSSSo I am," she answered staring at Zidane. Her legs suddenly changed into a long green scaly tail along with her whole body. She was the size of a normal human. " I guess the illusion shield died down. Oh well..."  
The castle suddenly revealed nothing except holes in the wall and a wooden floor instead of a tiled floor. The throne was no longer there so was the guards.  
" WATCH OUT!," Zidane saw Saul shoot a medal rock from his sling shot to the back of Zidane hitting the gigantic cobra's eye.  
" SSSISSS!," the snake sissed violently shaking its head.  
Celia then jumped kick the snake that impersonated Missy and did a back flip, landing on her feet in a fighting stance.  
" Saul! Celia!," Zidane said shock.  
" Zidane!," Celia said pointing up to the cobra who had it's mouth open towards Zidane.  
" BBUURRNN!," the cobra yelled as fire shot out of his mouth towards Zidane. Zidane quickly brought his arms up to cover his face.  
" REFLECT!," Eiko yelled casting reflect (a shield) on Zidane blocking the fire that the cobra sent to the Zidane.  
" Thanks!," Zidane called. " Now it's my turn." Zidane jumped up onto the cobra's head as soon as the cobra tried to stab Zidane with it's fangs. Zidane stabbed his dagger into the Cobra's head causing the cobra to "sis" in pain. The cobra then started to slam his head through the wooden walls trying to knock Zidane off.  
Zidane held tightly to the dagger that was stabbed into the cobras head trying to not fall off. The Cobra continued to thrash the walls as the pain from the dagger continued to sting the Cobra.  
Finally the cobra collapsed to the ground. Zidane took in deep breaths as sweat ran down his face. He drew his dagger out of the cobra's head, stepping off the cobra.  
Are you guys okay?," Zidane asked with his hands on his knees while continuing to breathe in deeply.  
" Yeah," Saul answered.  
" Master," the snake that impersonated Missy called slithering up to the fallen Cobra. " This is the first time anybody was able to defeat him."  
Zidane stared over at her as she continued to slide her scaly hand over the cobra's head. " If he didn't attack us he would probably be still alive."  
" Lord Sidluca Jaku ordered him to because you kept interfering with his plans to kidnap to Missy. That reminds me Missy's being held at the floating city, Deltoran."  
" Floating city?," Zidane repeated.  
" If your planning to rescue her you better hurry. She's getting married to Rellion in less then a week," she said not turning back towards him.  
" What?!," Zidane said shock.  
" Good luck..." she said turning her head a little towards Zidane and slithering into a hole made in the wooden ground.  
" Wait!," Zidane called but the snake was gone. " Married?!"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I stood at the top of the stairs glaring down at Rellion who sat on a couch by a table with a bunch of papers and a lady on the other side trying to explain about the invitations. He looked up at me with a smile.  
" Come down dear. The wedding planner is here," he called.  
I slowly walked down the stairs with my hand sliding down the railing. I almost tripped on the last couple of steps still feeling weak from the shock but was able to catch my fall. I walked over to him not wanting to look at him and stared at the table of paper.  
" Why don't you sit down next to me," he said.  
I closed my eyes disgusted and grinned my teeth a little. I slowly walked over to Rellion and sat at least a foot from him. But then he ended up scooting in closer to me and wrapping his arm around my waist.  
" Wow you guy's make the cutest couple," she complemented with a smile.  
" Yes we get that a lot. Don't we dear?," Rellion said.  
" Yes," I answered staring down at my hands on my lap.  
" All right. Should we discuss on what invitations you guys would like to give out?," the lady asked.  
" Yes," Rellion answered.  
The lady started to describe the invitations but I wasn't paying any attention to her at all. Just knowing I was getting married to Rellion scared me. Marriage is for a lifetime. I'm not ready for that kind of commitment. Please hurry...  
  
*************************************************************  
  
earth-angel4: Can you believe theirs actually guys out there that abuses their wife's or girlfriends. How sick! I say dump'em  
  
Zidane: And I say to stop talking about boys. But we could talk about girls. Girl's in bikini's?  
  
earth-angel4: Your such a pervert!  
  
Zidane: What? It's okay for you to talk about boys but it's not okay for me to talk about girls.  
  
earth-angel4: Hmp. You know your the most perverted character out of all the ff series.  
  
Zidane: Not perverted. Just flirtatious...  
  
earth-angel4: What ever. Anyways...  
  
Zidane: Would you stop saying that. When ever you close you always say "anyways" can't you say something else?  
  
earth-angel4: Aren't we picky... I guess I'll be updating sometime. I'm not going to say "soon" because I don't really have a lot of free time to write anymore. But I am going to update. Happy now?  
  
Zidane: Much...  
  
earth-angel4: (rolls eyes) 


	20. The Plan

earth-angel4: I wrote 10 pages these pass two days. So I'm going to update the next chapter real soon.  
  
Zidane: You sure?  
  
earth-angel4: Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't lie to my readers.  
  
Zidane: *cough* yeah right *cough*  
  
earth-angel4: Oh shutup! Well, heres the chapter...  
  
**********************************************************  
  
" So the whole town was just an illusion," Saul asked walking behind Zidane waiting for Zidane to answer him. " Zidane why are you so quiet?"  
But Zidane just continued to walk.  
" Zidane?," Saul repeated getting irritated.  
" As soon as we find a town I want all of you to stay there while I go to Deltoran," Zidane said ignoring Saul's question.  
" All by yourself. Are you crazy?!," Saul said shocked.  
" Rellion probably has some kind of plan. And just incase he does I can't bring you guys or you guys would just get in the way," Zidane said not looking back at them.  
Saul clenched his fist in anger. " Weren't we the one's that saved your behind from the cobra?!!," Saul yelled.  
" Yeah and I want to thank you for that. But this is just between Rellion and me. And I can't have you jumping in," Zidane said taking a small glance back at them. " I wasn't on my guard and for that I was nearly killed by the Cobra. But I'm on my guard now and I'm ready for Rellion." Zidane stood there looking up at the sky with his hands clenched.  
Saul stared at him and nodded his head in agreement.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
" My highness," the maid called as I continued to look out the sliding door from my seat by my dresser. " Would you like your hair up or down?"  
" Doesn't matter," I said not really paying a lot of attention. The maid grabbed the brush from my dresser and started to brush my hair out.  
" You have beautiful hair your highness," she complemented looking at me but noticed I was staring out the sliding down saddened. She gave out a small frown before turning back to brushing my long brown wavy hair. " Is there someone your thinking about your highness?"  
"...," I turned my head back towards the mirror in front of me to see the maid looking back at me through the mirror. I looked down at my lap still saddened. "...no...there's no one."  
The maid stared at me for a while with sadness before turning back to my hair. " Rellion is really handsome and rich. A lot of girls in town wishes to be in your place, you know..."  
" Then maybe they should marry a husband that abuses me with a choker that's stuck on my neck and sends electricity through my whole body if I don't do what he saids. Yah I'm really glad to be marrying him," I said being sarcastic.  
" Is that really why you don't want to marry him? You didn't want to marry him from the point you came to the castle. Are you sure their isn't someone else?," she explained.  
" Please...Please just STOP!," I yelled grabbing onto my head and jumping up out of my seat taking the maid by surprise. " HE'S COMING FOR ME I KNOW HE IS. HE PROMISED!," I yelled dropping down to my knees trying to tell myself that he's not going to leave me here. ' He's not leaving me I know he's not,' I thought.  
' Why should he come back to get you? Your nothing important to him. He was just protecting you because Baku would kill him if you got hurt. He never did care about you, he was only doing his job,' a voice inside my head told me.  
" That's not true," I said out loud. The maid stared at me worried as she tried to help me up. " I'm all right. I need a few minutes with myself. Don't worry I'll meet Rellion down at the ballroom," I said trying to force a smile on.  
The maid nodded her head and turned to leave the room.  
" Zidane...," I thought as my eyes started to water a little.  
' Stop thinking about him. He's not thinking about you,' the voice said.  
' He's coming for me. He's coming for me. He's coming for me. He's coming for me...,' I continued to repeat in my head trying to ignore the voices.  
' He's probably flirting around with Celia. He probably forgot about you already,' the voice continued.  
" He may be a big flirt but he won't ever abandon me like that," I said.  
' Then where is he now?,' the voice in my head asked.  
My eyes widened and I stared down at the ground as a tear slowly escaped the corner of my eye. " He's...he's not like that..."  
' Just because you might feel something for him doesn't mean he feels the same about you. He was just playing around with you like the rest of the girls he's played with before,' the voice said.  
I stood myself up. " I don't believe you...," I said wiping the tear away. " Now I'm going down to the ballroom."  
I expected the voice to talk back to me but it didn't. So I patted out a couple of wrinkles in my white gown and fixed my hair a little bit before deciding to walk out the door.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
" Where the hell are they?!," Blank asked. " they were suppose to be down by the lifa tree."  
" Stop ya whining and continue to fly the airship. Who knows maybe they walked back to where we were or even further," Baku ordered staring down at the Outer Continent grounds as they passed Madain Sari.  
" Fine. But I doubt it," Blank replied getting irritated.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Rellion and I walked down a red carpet side by side leading to our thrones. As we walked in between crowds of people in the ball room dressed in gowns as they clapped to introduce us. Rellion smiled and waved. I stared deadly forward still in thought of what I was doing. When we finally walked up the few steps leading to our thrones we turned around to face the crowd. The crowd then grew silent getting ready for Rellion's speech.  
" I have brought you all here today to announce...," a guard then approached with a glimmering crown that sparkled with jewels on a pillow and kneeled in front of me holding the pillow out, " I will be getting married to this beauty next to me in less then a week. Please bow to your new queen."  
My eyes widened as all these people got on there knees like a big wave. Rellion grabbed the crown off the pillow and gave me a little sign to tell me to bow. I leaned forward and he placed the crown on my head. I straightened up as Rellion continued his speech, " From this day forth you will treat her like royalty even though she won't become a real queen till were married. I shall banish anybody that does not come to her liking. With that you may all rise."  
The crowd stood up and gave another round of applause. " Please feel free to do anything of your pleasing now," Rellion stated sitting on his throne. I stared at him still standing up not knowing what to do. " Please sit." he said pointing over at the throne next to him.  
I sat down gently making sure I didn't do anything that made him mad. As soon as I brought my hands up to rest it on the arm rest Rellion laid his hand on mine sending a chill through my body.  
" Is there something bothering you my queen?," Rellion asked.  
" Nothing my lord," I answered.  
Rellion then turned back forward to watch the rest of the people dance to the songs and talk among each other.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Zidane and the group continued to walk through the desert still in search of a town to rest at. The sun was at the point from setting making the sky a light pink and blue.  
" Zidane how long are we going to walk?," Eiko asked getting exhausted.  
" Until we find a town probably," Saul said sarcastically.  
" No we can't continue to walk at night. All the poisonous snakes come out. So you guys rest," Zidane ordered as Eiko plopped herself on the ground. " Saul and I will set up the tents."  
" Finally. Now I can relax...huh?," Celia stared up at the sky questioningly. " Look! Their here."  
Zidane shot his head up into the sky to see the Blue Narciss landing on the area next to them. A big smile grew on his face as he rushed over to the spot the airship was going to land on. Blank was up on the dock waving at them.  
" Sorry I couldn't rescue you danzels in distress before," Blank shouted over from the top of the airship.  
As soon as the walk deck opened up from the airships side Zidane ran up to the dock. " Blank?!"  
" I don't know why I always help you out. But Baku's in the steering room and-"  
" Baku's here?!," Zidane asked shocked but before Blank was able to answer he ran pass Blank and into the steers room to find Baku, Cinna, Marcus and Ruby.  
" BWAHAHA! Long time no see Zidane," Baku said about to give Zidane another knuckle sandwich.  
" We don't have time for that," Zidane said seriously moving away from Baku.  
" What's the matter?," Marcus asked from the steer.  
"...it's about Missy," Zidane said suddenly saddened staring sideways at the ground. Baku's smile soon disappeared.  
"...it's about Rellion isn't it," Baku asked with a frown.  
" Yeah he just came and took her like she belonged to him or something. And now he's forcing her to marry him," Zidane said shooting his head back up to Baku angry.  
Baku stared at Zidane saddened. " Didn't she tell ya?"  
Cinna, Ruby and Marcus looked down at the ground trying to avoid Zidane's stares.  
" Tell me what?" Zidane asked.  
Baku just scratched the back of his neck, hesitate.  
" Tell me," Zidane repeated. " I need to know."  
" Well, you see...when Missy was younger her father and the king were really close friends. As soon as the king found out that his best friend (Missy's father) was going to have a daughter he asked if she would become the future queen since her mother was a one of a kind summoner and her dad was a priest-"  
" Summoner and Priest?!," Zidane asked shocked.  
" Yeah...and it was really rare to have summoner and priest blood because both races were instinct so of course Missy's father accepted. One day they went to war with a demon named Cladius and Missy's dad and mom had to go since the dad was the leader of the knights and the moms powers to summon. So the mom gave Missy over to my sister...you know Aunt Rose to watch till they came back but..."  
Zidane frowned knowing what happened to Missy's parents. " So your telling me Missy was destined to marry Rellion from...birth?"  
Baku nodded his head slowly, sad. " Missy's dad and the king signed a contract to agree that Missy and Rellion were to be wed."  
" But...she and I....you mean all this time...," Zidane said shaking his head. " So I can't do anything..."  
Baku stared at Zidane saddened . But Baku's frown soon turned into a smile as an idea just popped into his head. " Hmp. And I thought you were a ladies man?" Baku said turning his back to Zidane.  
Zidane brought his head up confused on why he was bringing up such a subject at a time like this. " What?"  
" You heard me. Here I was thinking you would do anything for a hottie like just sneak into a castle and kidnap her. You didn't even let the bars of a cell hold you back but here you are letting a stupid piece of paper with a signature on it hold you back. I'm disappointed."  
" WHAT?! NO WAY!," Zidane said furiously.  
" So what are we waiting for let's go to Deltoran," Baku said pointing forward from the steer.  
" Thanks," Zidane said nodding his head.  
" Well I couldn't have you ruin your reputation on rescuing danzels in distress," Baku said slapping Zidane on the back having him joint forward a little but Zidane just laughed.  
" So we making a plan or what?," Zidane asked.  
" Now that's the spirit," Baku said cheerfully. " Call everybody in here."  
  
An hour later...  
  
" We've just landed in Deltoran, Boss," Blank came running into the steering room.  
" All right remember no attacking Rellion tonight. Now spread out!," Baku ordered clapping his hand together when he said spread out.  
Zidane ran out of the airship with Blank as the other pairs ran off. They parked the airship in the back of the castle behind a couple of trees. Zidane ran up to the side of the castle and peeked over the corner to see a pair of guards walking towards their direction. Zidane turned to look at Blank who was standing next to him and gave him a slight nod.  
Blank ran out from the corner so that the guards could see him and started to wave his hands around. " Hey Rustalot's, over here," Blank called.  
" This place is off-limits," one of the guards called running over towards Blank. Blank ran behind the corner.  
" 3...2..," Zidane counted. "1!" Zidane punched one of the guards in the face when they finally reached the corner causing that one guard to fall backwards unconscious. " Man that felt good. To bad that wasn't Rellion."  
The other guard quickly took out his sword kind of shaken.  
" D-Don't Move," the soldier shuttered.  
" Your kidding right?," Blank punched him in the face sending the soldier down to the ground.  
" Come on," Zidane called running across the castle grounds to try and find a way to get into the castle unnoticed.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
earth-angel4: I can't wait to update the next chapter. The next chapter is so...well...  
  
Zidane: Boring?  
  
earth-angel4: Shut up! I wasn't talking to you. The next chapter really is depressing in a I'm-gonna-kick-Rellions-behind type of way. Anyw...I mean check back soon to read the next chapter. But I'll give you guys time to review before I update the next chapter which won't be to long. 


	21. The Plan II

earth-angel4: Okay now this is the chapter. Your going to mad at me for writing this girls but boys read this chapter as a lesson to never do this to your wife or girlfriend.  
  
Zidane: Hey!! What if a girl was to do that to a boy then what?  
  
earth-angel4: Um..then--wait I don't even think the readers know what were talking about. They didn't read the chapter yet.  
  
Zidane: Well hurry up and tell them to read it.  
  
earth-angel4: Okay but my brother really wanted to beat up Rellion after reading this chapter so does Zidane. Well especially Zidane. Here's the chapter...kind of on the funny side too.  
  


* * *

  
" Get ready my dear. We have the whole dance floor to ourselves after this song," Rellon said with a smile.  
I gulped. ' Great! The last time I probably danced was like 8 years ago at the street parade.'  
  


* * *

  
" Hurry Cinna," Ruby called dressed in a light purple gown behind a group of people in the ballroom.  
A short person dressed in a tuxedo came running towards Ruby. " What'd I miss?"  
" SHHH!," Ruby said bringing her pointer finger up to her lips.  
Everybody was already off the dance floor standing on the side.  
  


* * *

  
Rellion got off his throne and offered his hand to me. I stared at the people standing on the side smiling and whispering to their neighbors but as soon as I got off my throne and put my hand in Rellion's the ballroom started to quiet down.  
We walked down the few steps with my hand still on Rellion's and we made our way to the middle of the dance floor with everybody watching us. The lights dimmed making me more nervous. The violins and the orchestra started to play a soft, soothing, slow song.  
Rellion bowed a bit and I grabbed onto the edges of my gown and did a curtsy. We straightened up and placed my left hand on his right hand. He used his other hand and he grabbed my waist and I placed my hand onto shoulder.  
He smiled and I forced on a smile. He then started to guide my feet keeping his eyes on me. He started taking bigger steps making me take bigger steps having us go all over the dance floor spinning.  
But what really took me by surprised is how he moved his body closer to mine so that the side of our faces touched each other.  
" Did I tell you how beautiful you look with that crown on?," he asked in a whisper.  
That really ticked me off because now he was complementing me on how I looked with a crown even though he knew I hated it. " Too bad there's something missing?"  
" Oh... and what's that?," he asked as we continued to dance.  
" A handsome prince," I answered slyly, grinning knowing that pissed him off.  
He spun me off him still holding onto one of my hands and spinning me back into his arms and tilting me back. I stared up at him when he tilted me back to see if he was angry but he just stared at me with a smile. He stood me back up when the orchestra was done playing and we took a bow still holding onto each others hands while everybody clapped.  
I was going to walk back to the throne but Rellion started to walk me to the big doors leading to the outside fountain.  
  


* * *

  
" Where are they going?" Cinna asked Ruby who just shrugged her shoulders.  
" Poor girl...I just hope she's going to be all right," Ruby said concerned.  
" Wasn't Zidane and Blank suppose to be by that side of the castle by now?," Cinna asked.  
" I hope so," Ruby said watching the doors shut behind Missy and Rellion as they left.  
  


* * *

  
" Zidane she's over here," Blank whispered motioning him to come over by the tree he was hiding behind.  
Zidane quickly ran over to the tree and peeked out from behind it to see Rellion dragging Missy down the stone stair case down to the 10 feet high fountain.  
Rellion shooed a couple of the guards that was watching the area away to have privacy without knowing Zidane and Blank watching from the tree.  
When Rellion and I was alone Rellion walked up to me seeing how I turned my head to the opposite direction from him still mad at that comment. " Why do you hate me so much?," he asked holding in his anger from the last comment I said on the dance floor.  
I was surprised he even asked the question. He should've known the answer to that question already. But when I didn't answer him he continued to talk.  
" You know...honestly I don't mind marrying a lady like yourself," he said trying to have me look at him.  
I turned towards him with my arms crossed. " But I mind getting married to you," I answered back.  
" Well...it doesn't really matter on what you think," he said suddenly letting his anger out and grabbing my arm so hard that I thought their was going to be a bruise. He pushed me sort of shoving me back.  
Zidane placed his hand on his dagger getting ready to pull it out.  
I grabbed my neck afraid he was going to use the shocker.  
He laughed. " Don't worry I won't use the shocker on you," he confirmed. He made his way towards me with those sharp eyes.  
I stared at him scared taking a couple of steps backwards.  
He suddenly pulled me into an embrace. " I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"  
I nodded my head too afraid to answer using my mouth.  
He pulled back and stared at me lovingly. " Your lips look a little dry. I could fix that for you..." he closed his eyes and started moving his head closer to mine.  
Zidane slid his dagger out of its slot half way staring at Rellion with hatred.  
I quickly turned my head to the side having Rellion kiss my cheek instead of my lips.  
Noticing this Rellion opened his eyes angry. Without having time to protect myself he punched me across my face sending me to the ground with blood leaking down the side of my mouth.  
" YOU ASSHO--" Zidane yelled about to charge for Rellion from behind the tree but Blank jumped on him sending both of them down to the ground behind the bushes covering Zidane's mouth.  
" What was that?!," Rellion asked. He walked over to where he thought he heard the yell from. He made his way over to Zidane and Blank peering over the bush Zidane and Blank hid behind but luckily Rellion didn't look down and just stared straight ahead.  
Blank and Zidane laid there not moving and not breathing until Rellion finally decided to walk back over to Missy.  
" You foolish girl. Hurry up and clean your face it's a mess I can't have my people see me walking with you like that," he said. " I'll be waiting inside."  
Tears were flowing out of my eyes as I wiped the blood from my mouth away. It wasn't all about the pain from the punch it was also the fact that I had to marry him.  
Rellion walked pass me up the stairs and into the ballroom shutting the doors behind him.  
I sat myself up and laid my arms on the fountains stoned bench with my head in my crossed arms continuing to cry.  
Zidane sat up rubbing his head before seeing me cry by the fountain. His emotion suddenly changed from anger to sadness. He had a frown on and stared over at me.  
" I hate this... All of this...," I mumbled to my self lifting my head a little bit to see my reflection in the water. I began to cry even more. " It's NOT fair... I hate my life... I should as well end it. What's the point of living if you lost everything..."  
" Not everything," I heard a voice speak from behind me.  
I lifted my head up with my eyes wide opened in shock. I slowly closed them and stood up from the ground slowly not turning to see who it was. I turned my head toward the voice with tears still leaking out of my eyes. As soon as I saw the one person that the voice in my head told me was never going to come back for me my eyes started to water more.  
" Missed me?," Zidane asked shrugging his shoulders with that grin I thought I would never see again.  
I ran towards him and threw myself on him hugging him with all the strength I had left inside of me. " Yes! I missed you," I called as he caught me in his arms.  
Zidane got startled not expecting me to make such a move but accepted it. " I missed you too...," he whispered back to me in my ear.  
I continued to cry on his shoulder. " I thought you abandoned me." I continued to cry.  
" I promised you remember...did you forget?," he asked letting me cry on his shoulder.  
" Of course not," I pulled away from him. " I just...I just...thought you wouldn't come in time. I should of known better then to assume like that I'm sorry."  
" Don't be," Zidane said shaking his head and staring at me. " I should be the one sorry." he said pulling me back into his arms.  
" Um...I hate to break up your little welcome back scene but if you haven't noticed the 30 FREAKIN' GUARDS RUNNING IN OUR DIRECTION," Blank nearly screamed pointing down the castle grounds to a group of enraged soldiers with spheres and swords running in their direction.  
" I'll come to get you at sunset tomorrow, okay?" Zidane said letting me go.  
I was kind of hesitate on letting him go but then nodded my head. Blank and Zidane quickly ran off into the forest. I ran to the soldiers making them stop. " Hurry they went that way," I said pointing to the opposite direction Zidane and Blank headed off in.  
The guards then started running in the direction I pointed in. I hope they'll be all right...  
  


* * *

  
Zidane and Blank ran into the airship and saw that everyone was already there in the steersman room.  
" We...told her...that we'll get her tomorrow at sunset since the guards saw us. Knowing Rellion he would probably have every living soul in his town search for us. So I thought we better wait," Zidane said breathing hard from running.  
" Great! Now let's rest for the night," Baku said stretching out his arms and yawning.  
  


* * *

  
" Your highness...what happened?," the maid asked concerned walking up to me and sitting me down on my bed to check my face. She touched my bruise on my left cheek making me twitch a little.  
" Rellion punched me," I answered.  
" Oh dear...let me get ice," the maid said walking out the door.  
As soon as she left I allowed myself to fall onto the bed. I stared up at the ceiling for a while before closing my eyes not knowing I was about to fall asleep.  
  
Later on in the morning...  
  
" Hey Zidane wake up!," Zidane heard a voice call through his closed eye lids.  
Zidane quickly grabbed the pillow he was lying on and flipped him self around so that he was lying on his stomach and put his pillow over his head.  
" ZIDANE!," the voice yelled.  
" WHAT?!!," Zidane yelled bolting up out of his position frustrated. Blank stood by the side of the bed token back a little bit.  
" Would ya hurry up and get the hell out of your bed," Blank continued, " Were going to discuss how were going to get Missy out. Unless of course you want her to marry Rellion instead." Blank grinned knowing that Zidane got pissed.  
Zidane quickly got out of his bed and ran out the door. Zidane then started to brush his hair with his fingers running over to the steering room. As soon as Zidane reached the room he slammed the door open to see everybody in the room staring at him.  
" Up yet?," Marcus asked from the circle of people standing up.  
" Not completely," Zidane answered honestly.  
" Oh Ziddy!," Celia called swinging her arms around him, getting Zidane startled.  
" Celia knock it off it's not that time of the day to do that to people," Zidane said grumpy.  
Blank chuckled. " Zidane I'm not trying to sound evil and all but does Missy know your cheating on her?," Blank asked laughingly.  
" Shut the hell up! I'm not cheatin' on no one," Zidane answered trying to rip Celia off him with difficulty. " Celia let go!"  
Celia let go of him after seeing Zidane getting irritated. " Sure Ziddy!"  
" Okay first of all my name's Zidane, not Ziddy. And second of all stop jumping on me. And third of all STOP GRABBING MY TAIL," Zidane yelled yanking his tail away from Celia.  
" What was that, Ziddy?," Celia asked suddenly giving Zidane her attention.  
Zidane gave out a growl. " Never mind," Zidane sighed in deeply, " Okay so what are we going to do?" Zidane brought his head up to see Baku sleeping on the chair. Zidane then clenched his fist angry. " BAKU?!"  
" H-huh?," Baku mumbled suddenly waking up from his sleep. " Oh...um...right. Okay so whose actually going to sneak up to Missy's balcony to get her while everybody else distracts the guards?"  
" I will," Zidane answered seriously.  
" The girls and I will stay here to get the airship ready to take off while all you other boys distract the guards," Baku explained. " So I want you guys to get ready for this after noon by...washing the airship."  
" HOW IS THAT SUPPOSE TO HELP US GET READY?!," Blank yelled.  
" Our ship would be nice and shiny," Baku said leaning back a little when Blank came leaning forward.  
" SO WERE SUPPOSE TO GET READY BY-huh? Zidane where are you going," Blank asked as Zidane turned to leave through the door. But Zidane just ignored him and closed the door when he was out.  
" SEE LOOK WHAT YOU DID?!," he could hear Blank yell.  
" ME?! I WASN'T THE ONE ACCUSING HIM OF CHEATING," Baku yelled back.  
Zidane sighed when he heard Celia yell back, " WOULD BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF!," Celia yelled.  
" LOOK WHO'S TALKING YOUR THE ONE WHO PISSED HIM OFF THE MOST," Blank yelled at her. " OH ZIDDY GIVE ME A HUG. BLAH. BLAH. BLAH..."  
" I DIDN'T SAY BLAH. BLAH. BLAH," Celia yelled back.  
" YEAH BUT THAT'S ALL I HEARD WHEN YOU WERE TALKING," Blank answered back slyly.  
Zidane then turned out to leave the airship completely. ' I wonder if she's in her room,' Zidane thought while looking up at the castle.  
  


* * *

  
earth-angel4: Okay now I'm going back to my old schedule you know udate every 4 to more days depending if I don't have that much homework.  
  
Zidane: Why did they make homework?  
  
earth-angel4: I don't know but I hope the person that started homework is SUFFERING IN HELL. It's enough that I have to go to school but having to take more homework with me to my own home is too much.  
  
Zidane: I'm glad that we don't have a place called school. We only learn the important stuff from our parents or guardians and done.  
  
earth-angel4: One day a bunch of students are going to go on a rampage and burn all the schools down and guess what I'll be one of them. Sheessshh! Well back to the subject. I really appreciate your guys reviews. So keep it up it makes me want to write even more. Thanks again! 


	22. The Plan III

earth-angel4: Okay this chapter is nothing but talk.  
  
Zidane: Cool its a cruze chapter.  
  
earth-angel4: Yeah you could say that. But this chapter will lead you into the next chapter. So pay close attention. I hate it when ever my teachers say that but just read carefully.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
I got up from my slumber when the maid tried to wake me up after a few shakes and calls. I was able to open my eyes and I bolted up with a big smile knowing I wouldn't have to stay at the castle for long. " Good morning!" I got off my bed and ran to the sliding door to open the door. I slid the door open the cool breeze raced through my hair. " What a beautiful day!"  
"Your highness...," the maid called looking at me confused. " Are you all right?"  
"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" I asked smiling.  
"Well you know about last night-"  
"The past is the past. It's time to move on...," I said smiling not telling the maid why I was really happy. "You gotta loosen up a little. Say do you know where they keep all the coats and stuff?"  
"yes but...what exactly do you want from there your highness?," the maid asked.  
"Just something."  
"It's just down the hallway past the staircase and the bathroom. There should be a door there."  
"Thanks,"I said running out the door.  
The maid stared at the door for a while confused before walking out the door with the tray she came in with.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
' Great. It's clear!,' Zidane thought as he stood up from behind the bushes and ran over to the castle to see Missy's balcony sliding door open. He noticed the trellises leading up to her balcony and grinned that I- got-an-idea grin. He then started to climb up the trellises continuously looking down to make sure their wasn't any guards watching him.  
As soon as he reached the top of the trellises he jumped onto the balcony and peaked in through the opened sliding door. He walked into the room hoping to find Missy sleeping in her bed but when he didn't he sat down on the bed.  
"Where is she?," Zidane asked himself while thinking but he was distracted when there was a knock at the door.  
"Missy?," a call was heard from the door. The door soon opened up as soon as Zidane got under the covers of the bed, covering his body and face. "Missy your still sleeping." Rellion said walking in.  
Zidane kept quiet as Rellion approached the bed.  
"Aren't you hungry, my dear?," Rellion asked sitting down on the bed next to Zidane.  
"No...," Zidane answered softly but in a high-pitch voice. He began to sweat as Rellion placed his hand on his arm that was under the cover.  
"All right. But I want to see you down at the throne room around sunset," Rellion got off the bed and made his way back to the door. "...or else." Rellion left the room closing the door behind him.  
"Damn! That was close," Zidane said to himself throwing the covers off. He then walked over to the door placing his hand on the knob and opening the door a little to find a guard, guarding the door. Zidane smiled that evil grin and walked out the door and right pass the guard like he didn't even notice the guard standing there.  
"Hey, what are y-you doing in here?," the guard asked walking up to him.  
"There you are," Zidane placed a hand on the guard, " What are you doing here? Your suppose to be in Missy's room making sure the balcony is heavily guarded."  
"I-I am?," the guard asked confused.  
"No duh-I mean yeah. Are you abandoning your position. Maybe I should tell his highness-,"  
"NO! I mean-right away sir," the guard quickly ran into the room quickly followed by Zidane. Zidane then shut the door behind him.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I held up a white mage robe against my body. "Perfect," I said but shoving the robe behind my back as soon as the maid walked into the coat room. I smiled, "Yes?"  
"Your highness Prince Rellion is waiting for you down stairs," the maid explained.  
"I'll be down there in a minute," I told her still hiding the white mage robe behind my back.  
The maid turned to leave. ' Great! I could use this to disguise my self when I'm walking around the town to look for Zidane. Now Zidane wouldn't have to worry about finding a way to break into the castle. Now I can just escape,' I thought.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Zidane walked out of Missy's room in the guards uniform. " That was easy. But damn this thing stinks!," Zidane said with a disgusted look. Zidane then ran down the hallway.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I ran back to my room not wanting any body to see me with the robe. I quickly opened up the door leading into my room and slammed it shut with my back still against the door. "Where should I put it? Closet...no the maid goes in there."  
I walked by the bed and sat down dropping the robe on the ground while continuing to think on where to hide it. But I got interrupted when I heard a voice call from the door. "Missy? Are you still sleeping?"  
"Um...," I shot up onto my feet standing up straight now looking around anxious. The door opened and I kicked the robe under my bed. I gave out a crooked smile nervous when I saw Rellion walk in.  
"Oh your up? Hurry you must go to the living room and try on your wedding dress," Rellion ordered standing by the door.  
"Wedding dress? Oh...right," I walked pass Rellion and down the hallway and staircase. Rellion didn't follow me down. As soon as I walked down the staircase I saw a bunch of ladies standing in the living room with measuring tools. They started to giggle and smile when they saw me. I walked into the living room confused.  
"So your the lucky girl?," one of the ladies asked. "What a pretty young girl you are."  
"Thank you but I'm not lucky," I said as I stepped up onto a stool as she started to measure my waist and height.  
"Don't be so modest. Your one of the prettiest girls I saw," she complemented. "Rellion made a right decision"  
I sighed.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Where is she?," Zidane asked himself but got interrupted.  
"Timmy!," a guard called. Zidane turned around to face the guard. " There you are. Why aren't you down in the living room watching the highness?"  
"Oh...um...sorry I got lost," Zidane lied.  
"What? You know sometimes I wonder if the captain made a mistake on making you a guard. Walk down that stair case or do you need help walking down the stairs too," the guard teased.  
"Oh...no that's okay," Zidane ran for the stairs and walked down the stair case to see Missy standing on a stool as a group of women continued to measure her.  
He walked down the stair case casually joining a guard at the bottom of the stair case. "Timmy you idiot where were you?"  
Zidane continued to stare out to Missy. "Timmy?," the guard called now waving his hand in front his face.  
"Oh yeah?," Zidane asked totally forgetting his name was Timmy.  
"Never mind," the guard said.  
"Your going to look beautiful in your wedding gown my highness," one of the ladies said.  
"Rellion must be the man you were searching for all your life since your marrying him," another lady said.  
I frowned. "Can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure," a lady answered.  
"Of course," another lady answered.  
"Um...would you marry a man you don't love?," I asked.  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared up at me in shock. " Y-You don't really love Rellion?," one of the ladies asked.  
"That would be enough for today ladies," Rellion said suddenly walking down the stairs knowing what we were talking about. "I would like to speak to my bride alone."  
The ladies quickly gathered their stuff and walked pass Rellion up the stairs trying to walk as far away from him as possible. When they were all gone Rellion finished walking down the stairs and made his way towards me pass the guards.  
"Hope your ready for the wedding tomorrow," he said with a grin.  
"Tomorrow?," I asked shocked. "I thought the wedding was in three days."  
"You thought the wedding was in three days but I didn't say that did I," he asked. "I couldn't wait that long to become king."  
"So your just marrying me to become king right?," I asked glaring at him.  
"What a smart girl you are," he teased.  
"But wouldn't you rather marry somebody you love?," I asked.  
"I don't have time for love as long as she's beautiful I'm happy, and that's why I'm marrying you," he said circling me.  
"You make me sick," I growled. "You only care about your self. What if I loved someone else?"  
"I couldn't care less. It still won't change the fact that were getting married," he reminded.  
Zidane stared over at Missy as her face turned red. She then walked pass Rellion and walked in between him and the other guard. She continued to walk up the stairs but then she turned around to stare at Rellion who stood in the living room. "Jerk."  
"Don't stay up late my dear," he smiled.  
"Hmp," I turned my back on him and continued up the stairs until I was out of sight.  
He then grabbed the wooden chair next to him and threw it at the wall with all his might making a big hole in the wall and the chair to break. " That's it! I want her to get beheaded as soon as I'm king."  
"WHAT?!," Zidane yelled curling his hand into a fist. The guard and Rellion looked at him token back. But Zidane clammed his hand over his mouth forgetting he was a guard. ' If Rellion finds out who I am he'll throw me into a cell for sure and I won't be able to get Missy out,' Zidane thought.  
"What was that?!," Rellion asked now walking over to Zidane who hid in a guards suit.  
"Um...what...what do you want me to do?," Zidane asked sweating as Rellion tried to examine his face but couldn't since he had his helmet on.  
"Timmy isn't it?," Rellion asked.  
"Yes sir," Zidane answered.  
"Hmp. I like your workmanship. We need more guards like you around here," Rellion smirked. "Why don't you help guard the castle gates."  
"Yes sir," Zidane said giving him a salute and walking out of the big brown wooden doors leading to the outside grounds. Zidane slowly shut the doors behind him and walked casually pass a guard before running into the forest and throwing off his suit. "Man that thing stinks."  
Zidane quickly started to run back to the airship.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I was up in my room for a couple of hours now, just thinking. Thinking about...everything. The marriage, the demon, the blue light that shot out of my hands and eyes, Baku's gang, Queen Garnet, the attack in Lindblum and...Zidane. He said he was going to come for me at sunset and it's sunset already. Maybe he needs more time. But I just wish he would hurry up.  
Maybe I should go and look for him...  
  
***************************************************************  
  
earth-angel4: Okay now that you read that boring chapter we could move on to the real stuff.  
  
Zidane: What real stuff?  
  
earth-angel4: I'm already done with the next chapter so all I have to do is edit it and done.  
  
Zidane: Wow so you haven't been wasting these past two weeks.  
  
earth-angel4: No I haven't ! All right I know my updating is all messed up like how I update in 2 days or maybe 2 weeks so if your getting sick and tired of that put me on author alert. I think they will e-mail you or something when I update a chapter. I'll be updating REAL soon. Bye for now! 


	23. Tears Of Sorrow

earth-angel4: My brain hurts!  
  
Zidane: Doesn't it always?  
  
earth-angel4: *glares at Zidane* I have to take that stupid SAT test for the whole week for 2 hours straight. Ugh...  
  
Zidane: SAT?? What's that?  
  
earth-angel4: You don't want to know, believe me. Anyways heres the chappie (I like that word chappie, chappie, chappie, chappie...sorry I'm feeling a little high today)  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Zidane and the gang stood by their airship in a group as they continued to discuss what they were going to do.  
"Celia knock it off!," Zidane called irritated as Celia continued to argue with Baku about being Zidane's partner. "I told you I'm getting her my self."  
"But Ziddy-I mean Zidane you need someone to watch your back," Celia continued to plead.  
"Baku needs your help at the airship," Zidane said calmly trying to hide his irritation. "Please."  
Celia pouted. "Fine," Celia answered finally giving up.  
"Now can we move out?," Marcus asked leaning against the airship with his arms folded.  
"Move out!," Zidane called giving them a nod before they started to run their separate ways.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I walked back and forth pass my bed and to the sliding door nervous. Where is he? The sun's already down.  
'What did I tell you? He doesn't care about you,' a voice in my head spoke.  
My eyes widened in shock. ' W-What are you still doing in my head?'  
' You can't get rid of me, child.'  
"B-But...," I stuttered  
' But...Zidane won't come for you,'  
"That's what you said last time but he came," I said clutching my fist wanting to punch the person out but couldn't since it was coming in through my thoughts.  
' Yes but why didn't he take you with him?'  
"...," I was silent. I didn't know why.  
' He's not coming for you. I told you before and I'll tell you again he's with Celia.'  
"Quit lying! And how would you know?," I asked angry.  
' You don't believe me? Fine why don't you go and look for him?'  
"Fine I will," I grabbed my white mage robe from under the bed and slipped it on.  
I heard snickering from the voice but it soon faded. When I had the robe on I slipped the hood on so it covered up half my face. I slid the sliding door open and walked out onto the balcony. I looked down the balcony to see a guard sleeping against the wall. I smiled and walked to the side of the balcony to the trellises. I pulled myself onto the balcony and grabbed onto the trellises and started to climb down.  
As soon as I reached the bottom I walked pass the sleeping guard silently before running into the forest.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Zidane brushed himself through the trees branches continuing to make his way towards the castle. Zidane walked by another tree pushing the branches forward and letting go of it.  
Zidane heard a THUMP as the braches he was holding hit something behind him. "OW!!," Zidane heard a voice cry from behind the branches.  
Zidane quickly pushed his way back through the branches to see Celia down on the ground rubbing her head. "Celia!?" Zidane bent down by her side. "Are you okay?"  
"No," Celia answered continuing to rub her head.  
"What are you doing here?!," Zidane asked angry but offered a hand to help her up.  
"...Baku told me to follow you," she lied.  
Zidane rolled his eyes. "Celia THAT'S IT! I'm SICK and TIRED of you. I have no idea why Missy wanted you to come with us. If I knew you were going to be this much trouble I would've never save you from that guy that was going to take you to prison. I would rather have you rot in--," Zidane slapped his hand over his mouth suddenly realizing what he was saying. Zidane frowned "Celia...I'm sor--"  
Celia smiled with streams of tears running down her eyes. " No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause that much trouble for you. I- It's...just...that...," Celia clutched her fists looking down at the ground with tears continuing to flow out of her eyes. "That...," Celia shot her head up, "I LOVE YOU!"  
Zidane felt his blood run cold. His eyes widened. He knew that Celia liked him but not...love him. All this time he thought she just had a crush. You know those 3-4 week crushes. But love...love was the strongest feeling anybody could feel.  
Celia stared at Zidane waiting for him to say something but frowned even deeper when he didn't. "I'm sorry," she turned around to run away but Zidane grabbed onto her wrist preventing her to. She turned around to face him with tears still forming in her eyes. "Zidane..."  
' I have to tell her now or she would feel even worst if I tell her later,' Zidane thought. "Celia I--," But Zidane got interrupted when Celia threw her arms around him and started to cry on his chest. He got startled and stared down at her. He didn't want to be a jerk and push someone that needed him the most away. So he allowed her to cry this one last time.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I walked around in the forest not sure on where I was going. I swear I saw Zidane run into the forest. The airship must be around here somewhere. I heard a few sobs coming out from the tree in front of me but noticed it was coming out of two figures standing behind the tree. I quickly ducked behind the tree thinking it was soldiers. Did they find out I'm here?  
I nervously peeked out from behind the tree getting ready to run if it was soldiers. That was when I could hear my heart beating louder. My eyes widened in shock. I quickly hid myself back behind the tree, grabbing onto my heart as it started to beat faster. My eyes were at the brick of tears.  
' See what did I tell you?' the voice said.  
' No...she probably just jumped on him right now I just caught them at the wrong time, that's all. H-he's probably going to push her away now like he always does,' I thought trying to stop my self from crying.  
I peeked back out from behind the tree to see Zidane stroking Celia's hair now as I heard a whisper escape him, "Celia...I-"  
"Oh...Zidane!," Celia called throwing her whole body on him and placing her lips on his, sending both of them down to the ground.  
I spun around quickly not wanting to see anymore. My clothes were stained with fresh tear drops that just came storming out a second later. I didn't know what to do. But then I just decided run. I ran away covering my face after I felt a tug from a branch ripping my robe. But I didn't care I just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Zidane pushed her off him and stood himself up quickly. "CELIA!"  
Celia just laid there looking up at him confused. " ...," Her tears suddenly stopped forming up in her eyes.  
Zidane stared at her with unbelief. He whipped his mouth with the backside of his hand. "Celia...I'm sorry but...I can't return the feelings you have for me," Zidane ignored her saddened eyes that were starting up again and turned to leave without looking back at her not wanting to yell at her for the last movement she made on him. He heard a few sobs as he pushed his way through the branches that knocked Celia down and continued to walk until he saw a white piece of ripped material hanging off a small branch. He grabbed it and examined it for a while. His eyes widened. But then he felt his hand get tugged. He turned to see Celia on the ground holding his hand, with tears running down her cheeks again.  
"You knew she was here, didn't you?," Zidane asked Celia.  
"Why do you care about her anyways? Let her go--ZIDANE!," Celia called when Zidane yanked his hand away from her and took off into the forest, still holding the material in his hand.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I slammed the sliding door shut and closed the curtains before collapsing on the ground. How could he do this? Here I was thinking he was coming for me but...but...  
' He was with Celia. What did I tell you?'  
I continued to pour my eyes out.  
' I told you he doesn't care about you'  
"I hate him...," I said silently continuing to whip the tears away.  
' Doesn't sound like it?'  
"I HATE HIM!," I yelled.  
' What was that?'  
"I HAAAATE HIM!!," I yelled on the top of my lungs as the tears streamed down harder. "I HATE HIM!!"  
' That's it!'  
I laid on my side with my head in my arms continuing to cry. He knew I was still here waiting for him to come and rescue me like a heroes suppose to. But...instead the hero was making out with other women. Zidane I thought you were the one...but your just like all those other guys who tries to impress a women with their charms until you get their trust and just crush them. The bad thing about it was...I actually fell for it.  
The maid came into the room shocked to see me on the ground crying. She rushed to my side. "Your highness! Are you all right?!" She placed her hand on my shoulder for me to answer her. "Please your highness get up."  
Guards rushed in to help me up but I just pushed them away. I struggled but ended up standing myself up. I held back most of my tears but some still leaked out. "I-I'm fine..."  
"Your highness...," the maid called softly before standing up and walking up to my side to see tears still flowing out. " Why don't I take you to wash up and I'll leave you alone"  
I slightly nodded my head and followed her out and the guards followed me out soon after.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Zidane climbed up the trellises and jumped on the balcony after knocking out a couple of guards. He saw that the sliding door was closed and so was the curtains. He knocked on the sliding door. "Missy?"  
After awhile of knocking on the door and a couple of calls he slid his back down the sliding door till he was in a sitting position. He stared down at the ground. ' It's useless...She won't ever talk to me again. She probably never wants to see me again,' Zidane thought as a frown appeared on his face. ' I'm such an idiot!'  
He stood back up after sitting there for a couple of minutes. He stared at the sliding door with the same frown and whispered "I'm sorry..." before jumping down the balcony and landing on his feet. He stared up at the balcony hoping he would see Missy look down at him and call his name but when she didn't he turned around and walked slowly back into the forest until the darkness from the trees shadows swallowed him up...  
  
*************************************************************  
  
earth-angel4: Sorry this chappie is all...well...on the depressing side. But the depressing chappies are the ones that brings the readers into the story. Nah I'm jus' playin'!  
  
Zidane: Whats up with the languge?  
  
earth-angel4: Oh sorry I jus' came from dis chat room and I was typing like dis. Dis language iz called pigeon here in hawaii.  
  
Zidane: Well aren't you going to delete everything and talk in the proper way?  
  
earth-angel4: Nah I'm 2 lazy 2! And since when does everything has 2 B proper? Plus 2 American Idol iz coming on and I gotta hurry up.  
  
Zidane: American Idol???  
  
earth-angel4: No duh! Sorry I'm talkin' lyke dis. It's jus' fun 2 type. heh. heh. Nah I'll stop. I wasn't planning to talk like that and I'm an author of a story that'll be just plain wrong. I might even start saying everything in Hawaiian. lol. Well I'll update later! I loved reading all of your reviews and I appreciate all of your comments it actually makes me feel useful. 


	24. The Wedding

earth-angel4: YIPEE! ITS SPRING BREAK!!!! You know what that means no school for 2 WHOLE weeks.  
  
Zidane: Now you'll be updating more often...  
  
earth-angel4:...  
  
Zidane: right??  
  
earth-angel4: Fine, fine, fine. I'll update more.  
  
Zidane: Yeah thats what I thought you were going to say.  
  
earth-angel4: Um...as I said before I needed a fill-in chapter before tears of sorrow because then everyone would get all confused if I went straight to tears of sorrow. Zidane went into the castle all agent like because he didn't want to be caught and thrown into jail. If he was thrown into jail then he wouldn't be able to save Missy. Plus too he was by himself and he was out-numbered by guards and the only way he was able to check up on Missy is if he hid in a guards suit. Sorry if that part was confusing, DisKraced One. I just made that part up right then and there. Did I answer your question?  
  
Zidane: Can we move to the chapter now?  
  
earth-angel4: Oh right....  
  
*************************************************************  
  
In the Morning....  
  
I was up at the very edge of the bed my eyes were still red from last night. I felt light-headed. The maid was rushing around the room going corner to corner picking up and fixing things while continuing to mumble words I couldn't understand. I looked up at her still tired and feeling a little bit dizzy. "What did you say?"  
The maid looked at me surprised. " Aren't you even a bit worried about your wedding today?"  
My eyes shot open. "What?!" I yelled suddenly awake.  
"It starts in 5 hours your highness. You must--" But just then the same ladies from yesterday with the measuring tools walked in. Some were holding make-up kits, some were holding cases, and two of them held a gorgeous white gown.  
I looked at it amazed. The dress was beautiful! The maid rushed me off the bed and had me sit on the chair in front of my dresser. That was when the ladies started to grab hold of my hair and place their make-up its in front of me. Am I really going to go through with this?  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"ZIDANE!," Baku yelled slamming the door open to his room.  
Zidane sat on a wooden chair with the back side in between his legs and continued to stare out the window. He rested his chin on his crossed arms that laid on the top of the chair. His tail swung left to right brushing the wooden floor.  
Baku stared at him with fury. He then stomped his way over to Zidane. "ZIDANE WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?!"  
But Zidane just continued to stare out the window.  
"DON'T CHA EVEN CARE?!"  
Zidane continued to ignore Baku pretending he didn't hear him.  
"DON'T YOU IGNORE ME BOY!," Baku yelled holding his fist up to Zidane's head. Baku got ready to throw that fist at him but Zidane spoke up.  
"What's the use...," Zidane said with a frown. "I'm only one person in this world with no meaning in life..."  
Baku slowly put his fist down in confusion. " What're ya talkin' 'bout, boy?"  
"All I was suppose to do was bring her back home. It's not like I'm getting paid for doing extra," Zidane said turning his head so that he laid his right cheek on his crossed arms. He gazed at the wall deep into thought.  
"Stop talkin' crazy!," Baku said shock that Zidane said such a thing. "Weren't you the one that didn't want her to marry Rellion in the first place?"  
Zidane didn't answered.  
"So don't be giving me that crap!," Baku exclaimed. "Out of all the people I never thought I would see ya give up so easily..."  
Zidane still didn't answer.  
Baku sighed and slowly made his way towards the door but before leaving he turned around to face Zidane again. "To the world you may be one person but to one person you mean the world. Just to let you know..."  
Zidane shot his head up in amazement. He turned to speak to Baku but he was already gone.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I had my wedding gown on and I had to admit I looked gorgeous in it. The ladies did a great job. As I was deep in thought I couldn't help but remember the first time Zidane and I met...  
(Flashback)  
My face then turned red as he stared at me. Zidane leaned forward towards me and stared straight into my eye's.  
"You have nice glittery eye's," he explained.  
"Th-Tha-," Zidane interrupted my sentence.  
"But your face is red. You look like a pig!"  
"Oh yeah! W-Well, you look like a monkey with that tail," I shot back at him.  
"Take that back you scumbag!," Zidane yelled back at me.  
(End of Flashback)  
I gave out a small laugh as a tear ran down my cheek before another flashback appeared....  
(Flashback)  
I turned around to see... Zidane! I brought my hand down and the rock fell out of my hand. I was still crying so I turned away from him. I didn't want him to see me like this! But with his finger he moved my face back around so that we were eye to eye.  
I couldn't help but to cry even more. I didn't know what to do! His eyes were just calling me.  
"ZIDANE...!," I yelled as I jumped into his arms. Zidane's eyes widened in shock. I embraced him tight and cried on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close.  
(End Of Flashback)  
I didn't know why these flashbacks were appearing. But more tears came storming down. Before I knew it another flashback appeared...  
(Flashback)  
"I-I'm sorry!," Zidane said. I got token back a little. "I don't know! But I guess I-I was a little... jealous."  
I was going to speak but he just continued. "I shouldn't have left you! If I knew this was going to happen I would have stayed with you. I'm really sorry! Man I feel really stupid!"  
I just smiled and leaned forward and kissed Zidane on his cheek. His face was so red. He looked at me stunned. He laid his hand against the cheek I kissed him on.  
(End Of Flashback)  
"Yes, yes I know what your trying to tell me but...he's not the same person," I said not talking to anybody particular. I tried wiping tears away but it was no use because more would only appear. But yet another flashback appeared...  
(Flashback)  
"I hate this... All of this...," I mumbled to my self lifting my head a little bit to see my reflection in the water. I began to cry even more. "It's NOT fair... I hate my life... I should as well end it. What's the point of living if you lost everything..."  
"Not everything," I heard a voice speak from behind me.  
I lifted my head up with my eyes wide opened in shock. I slowly closed them and stood up from the ground slowly not turning to see who it was. I turned my head toward the voice with tears still leaking out of my eyes. As soon as I saw the one person that the voice in my head told me was never going to come back for me my eyes started to water more.  
"Missed me?," Zidane asked shrugging his shoulders with that grin I thought I would never see again.  
I ran towards him and threw myself on him hugging him with all the strength I had left inside of me. "Yes! Yes! I missed you," I called as he caught me in his arms.  
"I missed you too...," he whispered back to me in my ear.  
I continued to cry on his shoulder. "I thought you abandoned me." I continued to cry.  
"I promised you remember...did you forget?," he asked letting me cry on his shoulder.  
"Of course not," I pulled away from him. "I just...I just...thought you wouldn't come in time. I should of known better then to assume like that I'm sorry."  
"Don't be," Zidane said shaking his head and staring at me. " I should be the one sorry." he said pulling me back into his arms.  
(End Of Flashback)  
"Zidane you idiot...," I mumbled. I quickly whipped my tears away when a lady came into the room.  
"My highness are you ready?," the lady asked.  
"Just a few more minutes please," I answered. She nodded her head and turned to leave.  
When she was gone I turned back to the mirror and frowned. I grabbed the bail from behind my head and flipped it over, so it covered my face with it's white see-through material.  
"From now on...I am no longer Missy but Queen of Deltoran."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"I'll go and tell Zidane that he needs to clean the dock today," Blank told Marcus who just nodded his head. Blank walked down the stairs into the hall way and walked up to one of the doors. Blank knocked on the door.  
"Hey, Zidane it's your turn to clean the docks today...," Blank waited for Zidane's reply. But their was nothing. " Zidane did you hear me?"  
Still their was no reply. Blank then turned the knob and pushed the door open. "Zidane--"  
The room was empty. The bed sheets and pillowcases were taken off, no where to be seen. Blank walked into the room to check if Zidane was hiding. Blank came upon the open window to see the pillowcases and bed sheets that he thought was missing, tied all together making a rope leading down to the ground from the window.  
Blank quickly ran out of the room and ran into the hallway to see Baku coming down the staircase.  
"BOSS!," Blank called. Blank stopped in front of Baku inhaling deeply. "Zi-Zidane is missing."  
"I know," Baku answered calmly.  
"Where did he go?," Blank asked.  
"To the castle," Baku answered.  
"Why did he leave through the window?," Blank asked still trying to catch his breath.  
"He probably didn't want us to interfere," Baku explained.  
"Why does he have to be so stubborn," Blank asked crossing his arms across his chest. "So are we going to go?"  
"Of course. I just had to make sure he left before we did," Baku said with a grin. "Go and call Marcus and the rest of the gang."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Zidane came to a stop after seeing two guards blocking the entrance. "No one's going to stop me this time..." Zidane ran towards the guards and stopped in front of them.  
"Do you have an invitation?," the guard asked.  
"No. I wasn't invited," Zidane grinned.  
"Then what are you doing here?," the taller guard asked.  
"I'm here to kidnap the soon-to-be-queen," Zidane answered calmly.  
The guards held their spears up to Zidane's neck. "Don't move."  
Zidane smirked. "If you don't want to get hurt I suggest you move a side."  
The guards started to laugh. "I don't think you noticed the position your in," the guards exclaimed holding their spears up to his neck.  
Within one second Zidane had his daggers out and sliced both of the spears, slicing the spears into two pieces. The part of the spear the guards were holding out fell to the ground. The guards starred at Zidane in horror as he put his daggers back into the slots.  
Zidane walked in between the guards and pushed the doors opened. The guards dropped the sliced spears they were holding and decided to run.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I walked down the red carpet with a bouquet. I walked step by step as the song "Brautchor" was played on the piano. I saw Rellion in his tuxedo smiling on the stand next to the priest. Their were about hundreds of people there watching me walk down the alley. We were in the flower garden where the sun was able to shine. Tears were still streaming down my face but no one could really tell since I had the bail over my face.  
I bit down on my bottom lip as I grew closer to the stage Rellion stood on. I saw people in the crowd smiling and some even crying.  
The red rose petals the flower girl threw down blended in with the red carpet. I heard people whispering "How beautiful." I didn't know if they were talking about me or the wedding itself.  
I didn't want to marry Rellion. I hated him with all my might. But if I wanted a happy life I had to get along with Rellion. Even though I hated to admit it but...Rellion's my husband now. But...  
More tears started to form. I walked up the few steps leading to the stage. I walked onto the stage next to Rellion. We turned to face each other. He gave out a smile and said "I love you."  
I gulped and tried to sound cheerful. "I love you too."  
The priest then started to introduce the wedding, " We are gathered here today to celebrate..."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Hey what are you doing here?" a guard asked running over towards Zidane. "No one's allowed to enter this part of the castle. The rule book says--"  
Zidane punched the guard across his face sending him sliding on the tile. "Back off."  
Zidane was planning to run towards the door leading to the outside garden but three guards jumped in front of him with their swords and spears. Zidane turned around to see a dozen guards running from all sides, surrounding him.  
"Shit," Zidane cursed. He stood in his fighting stance as the guards held out their weapons. Zidane gave out a small growl, pissed. "I HAVE to get into that wedding."  
"Not without an invitation you won't," a guard answered.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Would you please face each other and join hands," the priest asked.  
Rellion grabbed onto my hands and I held onto his. He stared down at me with that same smile, trying to convince the people in the crowd he was actually in love.  
"Rellion do you take Missy to be your wife to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only to her forevermore?"  
"I do," Rellion answered staring at me through the bail I had on.  
"And Missy do you take Rellion as your husband to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only to him forevermore?" the priest asked turning towards me.  
A few sobs were heard from beneath my bail. I hesitated but answered calmly, "I do."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"With an invitation or no invitation I'm getting into that wedding," Zidane said firmly.  
"Hmp. Too bad your going to be killed for attempting to ruin the wedding," one of the guards threatened.  
"So be it," Zidane answered drawing out his daggers.  
The guards started to charge for him but stopped when they heard yells from behind them.  
"YYYYYAAAAHHHHH!!!!!," Cinna yelled as he held his hammer up high and knocked one of the guards out with it. Marcus and Blank jumped in between the circle joining Zidane.  
"What are you guys doing here?!" Zidane asked.  
"You didn't think we were going to let you have all the fun," Blank said grinning back at Zidane.  
"All right which one of you Rustalots wants to go first?," Marcus asked glaring at the people with their metal, rusted suits on.  
"Get'em!!," One of the guards shouted. The dozen's of guards swung their spears and swords around only to be blocked by Zidane's daggers, blank's sword, Marcus's sword or Cinna's hammer.  
Zidane was able to knock a couple of guards out with his own fist but used his daggers when he had to block himself. Zidane elbowed a guard in the back of his head and kneed another guard in the face.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"I Rellion take thee Missy, to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore." Rellion slid the diamond ring onto my ring finger.  
"Now repeat the same words," the priest told me as I grabbed the ring off the pillow the ring barrier was holding and grabbed Rellions left hand. "I Missy...," I paused. "take thee Rellion, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore." I slid the diamond ring onto Rellions ring finger.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
More guards kept on appearing. Zidane kicked a guard in the stomach sending that guard backwards knocking down the other pair of guards behind him. Zidane stopped and grabbed onto his knees to take in more breaths but got interrupted when a guard tried to attack him from the back. Zidane blocked the guards sword with his dagger and was able to knock the sword out of his hands. He then sent the guard to the wall with his fist.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace."  
I turned my head towards the crowd, gazing at them with my teary eyes. My heart was pounding. I stared out at the crowd nervously. Everyone stayed seated. No one spoke up. I looked around for the sight of Zidane but frowned when no one objected. The priest then continued the ceremony.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Hurry Zidane go. We'll take care of them," Marcus said blocking a guard with his sword.  
Zidane turned towards them, "Are you sure?"  
"YES! NOW GO," Blank yelled knocking another guard unconscious.  
Zidane ran for the doors. He slammed the doors opened to see over hundreds of people seated. A couple of heads turned towards him when he slammed the doors. He followed the red carpet down the stairs and ran through the alley making heads turn as soon as he ran pass them. " WAIT!," he cried. But only the heads around him was able to hear him.  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Zidane heard the priest announce.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Rellion reached for my bail and flipped it over my head revealing my face. I stared up at him as he drew me closer. My heart started to pound harder then before.  
I saw Rellion close his eyes and I followed soon after. He's my husband now and there's nothing I can do about it. I kept my eyes closed before I felt something press against my lips.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Zidane stumbled a little after finally reaching the steps leading up to the stage. Zidane lifted up his head after the stumble but just froze in place. He stood at the bottom of the steps watching Rellion and Missy share a kiss.  
Rellion and I pulled away from each other after the kiss. I stared up at Rellion to see what his reaction to my kiss was but Rellion stared at the bottom of the stage with a smirk.  
I turned towards the direction he was staring at and felt a chill run down my back when I realized it was Zidane. I dropped the bouquet I was holding in shock. He stood there just staring up at us.  
Everyone was silent including Rellion.  
I turned my body towards Zidane. I didn't know what to say. My mind was blank. I was glad he showed up, but I was also hesitate to even look at him. Part of me was still mad at him, but the other part said to just forgive him. "...Zidan---"  
Zidane stared at me with horror. "MISSY!!," he yelled.  
"heh. heh. Missed me?," the figure asked. He stood behind Missy and had his hand stabbed through her stomach. A tear ran down her face before her eyes was left lifeless. The figure withdrew his hand from her stomach staining her white gown with fresh blood. Missy's lifeless body collapsed to the ground with a thud not moving at all.  
"MMMMIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSYYYY!!!!!!"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
earth-angel4: All right. That ends that. If I got the wedding thing wrong, sorry. I'll update later on. Bye! 


	25. Home Of The Mist

Earth-angel4: YIPPEE!!!!!!! I was able to actually finish another chapter.Thanks to Burnings87!! Thanks again. If I forget to update please e- mail me and remind me. I tend to forget sometimes.  
  
Zidane: WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO DAMN LONG?!  
  
Earth-angel4: Now this chapter took a while for me to write because their was a lot of describing to do so--  
  
Zidane: YOU DIDN'T COME ON THIS COMPUTER FOR MORE THAN A MONTH AND NOW YOUR IGNORING ME?!  
  
Earth-angel4: Here's the chapter...  
  
Zidane: HOLD UP!! HOLD UP!! Why aren't you talking to me?!  
  
Earth-angel4: I hope you understand the chapter...Well here it is...

The crowds of people started to scream and race out of their seats, not even seeing the figure. They saw Missy just collapse to the ground and blood on her clothes. Unlike the crowd, Zidane was able to see the figure.  
The figure bent down and picked her up. Rellion ran away in terror when he saw Missy's body floating up in mid air, obviously not seeing the figure.  
The figure brought his right hand up and he held his palm up to the side of him. A portal started to form with a light purple and blue mixture. Zidane ran up the few steps and chased after the figure. "LET HER GO!" He yelled.  
The figure gave a small bellow and walked into the portal. Zidane was right about to jump into the portal after the figure but he was suddenly pulled back by his arm.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!," Rellion yelled.  
The portal started to close little by little. "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!," Zidane ended up yanking Rellion into the portal with him. Zidane tumbled on hard ground, after he jumped into the portal. He lifted himself up a little and rubbed the back of his head after hitting it hard against the ground when he fell out.  
Zidane gasped as he looked around where he laid. They definitely weren't at the castle anymore. The ground was covered with mist. The walls were made out of roots.  
"This can't be...," Zidane paused. "...the Lifa Tree."  
Zidane got interrupted when Rellion jumped on him. " WHERE THE HELL DID YOU TAKE ME?!," Rellion yelled furious.  
Zidane grabbed Rellion by his tuxedo and tossed him backwards. " Me?! I didn't take you any where. Your the one who grabbed onto me!"  
Rellion moaned as soon as he hit the ground.  
Zidane sat up and took in a few breaths while looking over at Rellion with irritation. "Look. As much as I hate you and you hate me, were stuck together. So might as well try to work together to get to Missy."  
Rellion laughed still in pain from the fall. " Work together?! With you?!," Rellion laughed even louder. "You must be kidding."  
Zidane clutched his hand into a fist in anger. "Look it's not like I want to work with you. But....your," Zidane hesitated. "...your wife needs you." Zidane brought his head up to look at Rellion.  
Rellion smiled an evil smile knowing that got Zidane down. " All right then. Since you put it that way," Rellion stood up no longer moaning from the fall. "On one condition...," Zidane stood there waiting for the condition that Zidane would probably regret doing. "...you promise after this you will never come back to visit her again. Never."  
Zidane stood there in disgust before slowly nodding his head in agreement. ' Remember I'm doing this for Missy's sake,' Zidane thought reminding himself. "All right lets go," Zidane said staring up the spiral walkway leading up the trees trunk.  
They were walking for hours and got into a couple of fights with monsters. Zidane had to fight the monsters off by himself because Rellion said fighting would ruin his complexion. Yah, right. That's probably why he was cowering yards away. But fighting monsters for him was a good way to warm up for what was in store for him.  
"You can come out now," Zidane called as he slid his dagger back into its slot just finishing a monster.  
Rellion peeked out from behind a couple of long dangling roots he was hiding behind. "Oh...yeah. I was going to come out sooner but my hand got tangled in the roots," Rellion said walking out from behind the roots.  
Zidane rolled his eyes as he gave out a sigh. " I can't believe a coward like him was named King...," Zidane mumbled to himself.  
"What was that?!," Rellion asked.  
"Nothing oh mighty King Rellion," Zidane said sarcastically.  
"That better not be sarcasm," Rellion threatened.  
"Come on lets keep on going," Zidane said continuing to walk up the spiral walkway. "And no more breaks."  
"Hmp. You can't order me around. I'm king if you remembered and no peasant tells me what to do. I'm way above your level and I order you to stop," Rellion ordered.  
"You must be kidding. I'm not stopping just because your royal behind said so," Zidane said continuing to walk but stopped when he felt a strong eerie in the air.  
"Oh...so if---," Rellion stopped when he noticed Zidane looking around getting ready for something to jump out.  
Zidane took his dagger out and stood in his fighting stance. " He's here..."  
"W-Who's here?," Rellion stuttered.  
But Zidane ignored his question when something caught his eye. A figure zoomed pass the roots next to them making the roots swing back and forth. Zidane turned towards the roots. He stayed in his fighting stance looking around cautiously.  
"W-What is it?! What's happening?!," Rellion asked afraid of the roots that were now swinging.  
"I know who you are, so might as well show yourself," Zidane called out. "Where is she?" But no one replied. Zidane stared down at his dagger to see the figure from the daggers reflection.  
Zidane jumped out of the way when a knife was shot towards his direction stabbing into the ground Zidane was standing on.  
"Got cha!," Zidane called out jumping up in the air and slashing at the figures black robe floating up in mid air.  
The figure laughed as a piece of his robe was cut off.  
"Ugh..," Zidane mumbled landing on his feet.  
"_Come and get me if you want to see her_," the figure said gliding up the spiral walkway in mid air.  
Zidane ran up the spiral walkway after the figure, aggravated. Rellion followed Zidane too afraid to stay back by himself.  
"WHY ARE WE RUNNING?! IS SOMETHING AFTER US?!," Rellion yelled obviously not seeing the figure.  
Zidane ignored him trying to keep his focus on the figure. They continued to run up the spiral walkway chasing after the figure. " TELL ME WHERE SHE IS?!," Zidane yelled out towards the figure.  
"_You'll see..._," the figure said continuing to glide up the spiral walkway.  
Zidane could see that they were drawing nearer to where they were suppose to be. The walkway came to a stop and so did Zidane when he saw what was in front of him. The figure was no longer in sight but the one person they were searching for was...  
"Missy...," Zidane muttered in complete shock.  
A couple of yards away from him stood a stand, holding a gigantic glass ball that could fit at least one human body into it. Inside the glass ball Missy hung from chains. Her wrists were chained to the glass ball and her ankles were chained as well holding her up in a standing position. Her chin rested on her chest, making her head hang over. She wasn't moving at all. Her eyes were shut completely. Her wedding dress was toured up as if she was struggling from something.  
Zidane stood close to the edge of the walkway staring wide-eyed. ' I- Is she...gone?,' Zidane thought to himself. He shook his head, ' She can't be--'  
Zidane was shoved off the ledge by a compact by his side. " Graaagh!," Zidane quickly grabbed onto the ledge with both of his hands hanging loosely over the ledge. Zidane gave a fast glance down showing nothing but darkness on the very bottom. He turned his attention back to the ledge he was hanging from to make eye contact with Rellion who had a grin on. "Rellion!," Zidane yelled in anger and disbelief.  
"You know I was planning to hang you as soon as we got back to the Deltoran but I guess this would do too," Rellion said placing his foot on Zidane's hand not smashing his hand yet. "But thanks for showing me where she is. You didn't think I was going to have you help me save her did you? Hmm...I wonder how she's going to repay me after this."  
Zidane growled, "I should've never trusted you. I should've known an asshole like you could never keep a promise..."  
Rellion glared down at Zidane with hatred before practically smashing his hand with all his might. Zidane moaned trying to hold onto the ledge. But Rellions foot was piercing Zidane's hand that he had to let go of that one hand.  
"Ugh...," Zidane mumbled only holding on to the ledge with one hand.  
"It's ashamed you came this far only to die at the end...," Rellion said placing his foot on Zidane's hand.  
Zidane continued to glare up at Rellion waiting for him to pierce his hand with his foot like he did with his other hand.  
"But at least you'll know she'll be joining you soon," Rellion grinned.  
"WHA--Ah....!!!," Rellion started smashing his foot on Zidane's hand making it hard for Zidane to hang on. Zidane's hand slowly started to move off the ledge until he was practically hanging from his fingertips.  
"Bye...," Rellion said his eyes enlarging waiting for that one moment for Zidane to fall to his death. But then Rellion felt a burning hand on his back push him. Rellion screamed in pain from the burn that a hand imprinted on his back, causing him to lose his balance and fall off the ledge.  
"Rellion...!," Zidane reached his hand out to catch him but Rellion missed his hand and continued to fall down into the darkness of the shadows below. Zidane closed his eyes with disappointment.  
"_I can't have you dead, if I want to kill you..._," the figure said standing by the ledge. The figure then turned and glided away.  
Zidane was able to grab onto the ledge with his other hand even though it still stung and swing his body up onto the ledge. He took in deep breaths and stood himself up. The figure continued to glide over to the glass ball that Missy laid in.  
"_It's ashame..._," the figure started.  
"...That your a bastard?" Zidane finished as he started walking over to the figure but keeping his distance.  
The figure snickered. "_that such a beautiful girl has to die..._"  
"That's funny because all this time I thought you were the one who was going to die," Zidane threatened glaring over at the figure.  
The figure turned towards Zidane. "_You dare challenge me?!_"  
"I guess I didn't make it clear enough," Zidane said. " Your the only one that's going to die."  
"_What a foolish child you are..._," the figure exclaimed giving out a few laughs.  
"The only foolish one here is you. Why the hell do you want to kill her?!" Zidane asked sternly.  
"_Because...her parents were the ones who killed me..._," the figure stated.  
"What?!," Zidane asked looking at him confused.  
"_Because of her parents I'm no longer able to wield the one body that helped me almost destroy the world..._"  
Zidane continued to stare at the figure confused. "Who are you?"  
"_I'm the one that everybody fears, Sidluka Jaku_," the figure answered.  
"Your the one that sent Garnet after us?!," Zidane asked furious.  
The figure only laughed.  
"Why don't you take off your hood? You might as well since I'm going to rip your face up," Zidane threatened again.  
The figure, Sidluka Jaku snickered. "_All right...if you say so..._" The figure reached for the hood with both hands. He lifted up his hood and...  
Zidane froze not moving an inch. His eyes widened in shock. His mouth hung open but no words came out except for one, "Kuja..."  
  
Earth-angel4: Sorry but we came to the end of this chapter. It might have been a bit confusing but you'll find out more in the next chapter. Lets see if I can continue to write the story. Nah I will  
  
Zidane: You better. I didn't read ALL these chapters to find theres no ending.  
  
Earth-angel4: Don't worry I'll--  
  
Zidane: I do worry! Hey you just talked to me.  
  
Earth-angel4: Big Whoop! Are you surprrised somebody is actually talking to you?  
  
Zidane: Shut up! I have...a lot of people to talk to.  
  
Earth-angel4: Yeah right...the only people you talk to on this computer is me. Lets see...I'll TRY to find time out of my schedule to update. I probably will because of a dedicated fan. But it will take me some time to update but not as long as this pass wait. See ya laterz!!


	26. Authors note

Hey everyone!!  
  
I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm doing a radio play for this fanfic. I thought it would only be fair to let you guys know too. So the chapter might be delayed a bit. But don't worry I already finished half the chapter so it should be going up at any time. But if anyone of you guys would like to audition for Childhood Memories Radio Play then visit this site for more information about the auditions, http:www.voiceacting.co.uk/board/viewtopic.php?t=2536  
  
Thank you for all the comments!! I promise I'll work on the next chapter. Bai for now... 


	27. The Blinding Trance

Earth-angel4: hehehe...Hiya everyone!!  
  
Zidane: Oh...grr...hey earth angel...h-how was your little v-vacation?  
  
Earth-angel4: Wow, Zidane you don't look to good. Your all red you should really go to the doctors. Hey maybe this will help! (Grabs rope)  
  
Zidane: WHER—mmm...mmm...mumm..hm.. (Ties Zidane up before he starts yelling his head off again)  
  
Earth-angel4: Heh. Heh. Sorry Zidane but its for your own good. Anyways, I would like to thank everyone for being so patient with me. I was all caught up with homework and tests and the radio play that I totally forgot all about fanfiction.net So I thought to myself yesterday screw it I would rather keep the fans I have now then the fans I'll get if I make a radio play! And I was able to write more. I'm still making a radio play but you guys come first. Well here's the chapter you guys have been waiting forever...Here's the chappie...

* * *

The no longer hooded figure stood smirking up at Zidane's direction. " _You said you wanted to see me? So…here I am_."

Zidane didn't allow his eyes to blink. He stood gazing over at Kuja. "I-It can't be..!," he said shaking his head refusing to accept the fact that the person known as Kuja and his brother stood right in front of him.

Kuja smirked with his arms folded. " _What is it? Is it hard to imagine your older brother as the person who tried to kill you and the ones you love_?"

Zidane continued to just stand there. He started to clench his fist. After taking a few more seconds to realize what was happening he spoke up, " But…why?" Zidane asked in disbelief.

" _Hmp. Its hard to imagine you as the angel of death. Your nothing close to it. Which is a good thing I didn't try to take your body._ _I'm quite pleased with this body…but I'll be a lot more pleased with the new body I'm about to regenerate with Missy's powers,_" He said coldly.

" WHAT?!," Zidane yelled angry. " There's no way I'm letting you touch her!"

" _I don't think you have a choice. I'm killing her along with this world for ruining my life. Her parents were the ones who did this to me…if they haven't interfered Gaia would've been gone by now. They killed me and I want my revenge._"

" Her parents only killed…," Zidane paused as a thought popped in his head, "…Cladius."

Kuja smirked. " _Precisely! Which is why I'm going to kill her after I take her powers_."

" Cladius?? But…Sidluca Jaku-"

" _Sidluca Jaku_," he said. " _That's my name for this body_."

"…" Zidane stood there confused.

" _If you unscramble Sidluca you get…Cladius. And if you unscramble Jaku you get-_" Cladius was interrupted.

" –Kuja," Zidane finished. " I'm warning you now, Get the hell out of his body now or face the consequences!" Zidane glared at Cladius with hatred.

Cladius snickered. " _You see there would be no need for this body after I drain Missy's blood and powers. For you see…I have a body more powerful then any other waiting to be filled with Missy's blood. Missy's blood is like mist when you have to fill up an airship_. _Pretty unique wouldn't you say so?_"

" WHA? I think its going to be pretty unique kicking your ass…Now let HER GO!!," Zidane threatened.

Cladius smiled and walked over to the glass ball Missy laid in. He slightly slid his hand down the glass. " _I know everything about you Zidane…,_" Kuja turned and glared over at Zidane, " _I know about your feelings for her._"

" …" Zidane's eyes showed sadness and concern.

" _You have absolutely no idea what_ _she is and what kind of power she holds. You two were never meant to be. She's a high priestess and summoner. And your nothing but a thief. Do you know who her parents were?_"

" …" Zidane turned his head down towards the ground when Cladius tried to make eye contact with him.

So he just continued, " _Exactly what I suspected. Your just a genome made by a human but no matter how hard you try to ignore it, it won't change the fact that you're nothing but a genome. Did you even tell her that?_"

There was no reply.

"_ Hmp. Pathetic! And you're afraid of me hurting her. Your hurting her even more by you not telling her who you really are… She would only hate you. So why not just join me and destroy her and this world. These people think were strange just because were different. Lets demolish them all!!!"_

Cladius stared down at Zidane to see he had his head down and his bangs were covering his eyes creating nothing but darkness behind them.

" Are you done talking or should I wait a little more longer for you to finish and then kick your ass?," Zidane said slowly raising his head and glaring over at Cladius.

"_Wrong answer…_," he replied. " _With or without your help I will destroy everything along with Gaia._"

Cladius began to levitate higher into the air raising his arms up slowly as if calling upon something.

All of a sudden the ground beneath them began to shake rapidly making Zidane lose his balance. He looked around wondering what was happening but his question was soon answered when the ground beneath him began to break open and another glass ball began to rise. Zidane quickly jumped off and landed on the ground beside the glass ball. Zidane fell backwards when the ground began to shake even harder. He quickly looked up at the glass ball in shock from what was in it.

In the ball held a black creature that was as big as Bahamut. The creature was curled into a ball. Its long claws and humongous teeth stoke out the most. For some strange reason the ground continued to shake even when the glass ball was out. But comes to find out that wasn't the last. Two more of them appeared one on each side of Missy.

Zidane's eyes widened. " GARNET!!! EIKO!!!," Zidane called out.

In those two glass balls held the Queen of Alexandria, Garnet and the young summoner, Eiko. They were chained as well.

" ZIDANE!!," Garnet screamed as tears ran down her face with a smile on.

" ZIDANE!" Eiko called.

" LET THEM GO!!," Zidane yelled spinning back to Cladius.

"_ I can't do that_…," Cladius stated. " _I need them. Garnet was a huge help. Since she was Queen of Alexandria I got to use her body as much as I wanted to try and kidnap Missy_."

" GET DOWN HERE AND FACE ME!!," Zidane called up to Cladius ripping his dagger out of his slot.

" _You need to learn how to control your temper. How am I suppose to show you my other surprise if you get all hipped about this little thing_."

" Little?!" Zidane repeated staring at Cladius.

" _You see… I couldn't have done all of this without my lovely sidekick as well…Come out…_," Cladius smirked "…_Celia_."

Zidane turned towards the glass ball Missy was in when he saw some movement there. Celia came walking out from behind the glass ball with a huge smile on. " Oh Ziddy!!," she called running towards Zidane and throwing herself on him.

But Zidane quickly pushed her arms off him and stared at her disbelief but mostly disgust.

Celia's cheerful look suddenly changed deep evil. " Hmp. Are you mad at me?"

Zidane didn't reply. He continued to glare at her.

" Well you should be," she said walking away from him and next to Cladius who was bringing himself down to ground level.

" _If it wasn't for her kissing you in the forest that night you and Missy would probably still be together_," he explained staring at Celia lovingly as she smiled back.

" It was nothing. All it took was a simple kiss," Celia said glaring back at Zidane.

" And to think Missy believed you even after you broke her necklace. But honestly I never liked you from the start," Zidane said trying to hold his anger in.

" Too bad. I was actually starting to like you…," she said calmly making her way to Zidane. She continued to walk up to him until they were face to face. " We could destroy this world together, it doesn't have to end like this. What do you say?"

Zidane didn't answer. She started to bring her face closer to his preparing for a kiss. She placed her hand on his cheek but he whacked her hand off his face.

" So you were playing all of us from the start?!" Zidane asked glaring at her.

" Ever since you first saw me at the village, the lake when I caught you two together, following you into the forest everything was well planned out if I do say so myself," Celia said smirking and walking back to Cladius.

" It's time…are they aligned?," Cladius asked Celia who nodded her head.

Zidane heard screams coming from Eiko and Garnet as a blue light surrounded all three of the glass balls. A long electricity line began to shoot its way across the room connecting its self to the demon inside the other glass ball making Zidane jump backwards almost being shot by one of the lights.

" WHAT THE HELL?!," Zidane yelled. Zidane turned back to Cladius to see he was smiling. " CLADIUS!!!!" Zidane had his daggers out and began to run over to Cladius, he jumped up and quickly slashed at Cladius face making a red line appear and cause drops of red water slowly move down his face.

" GRAAGH!…," Cladius moaned grabbing unto his cheek and pulling his hand away to see his hand was now stained red.

Zidane landed back gracefully on his feet with a grin.

" YOU'LL REGRET THAT!!" Cladius brought his hand up so it aimed straight for Zidane. He shot a pinkish blue light from his palm and caused the ground beneath Zidane to explode and Zidane to fly back from the force and smash into the stonewall making bricks shatter and clomps of stone to fall.

" Ugh…," Zidane moaned squinting one eye and grabbing onto his shoulder that stung in pain. He was covered with dust form the bricks and it was hard to see the fresh bruises that was made. _I can't let him destroy Gaia…_ Zidane stood up slowly still holding onto his shoulder. " I won't let him…"

" Zidane!!," Zidane heard a familiar voice call out.

He turned towards the ball Missy was held in.

" Zidane…don't give up!," I was able to make out. My vision was blurry but I was still able to make out Zidane. I could barely see him since I could barely open my eyes. My body ached and the pain from the electricity surrounding me made it hard for me to even speak. I wasn't screaming because the pain was far to great and didn't allow me to even take in just a little bit of energy to do so. But for some reason I'm finally able to say out loud what's in my head instead of keeping it all it.

" Missy?!," Zidane called in shock.

" Don't worry…I'm fine…," I continued after taking in a few more shocks which made me grind my teeth, " Save…Gaia."

Zidane stared at me with sad and concerned eyes. He saw that I tried to show a cheerful smile while taking in the pain. His eyes grew deeper. He slowly nodded his head and gave the smile back. But my smile disappeared and my head fell down in defeat. I couldn't move anymore the pain suddenly took over me. " Missy hang on!! Don't let him take you, be strong!!," Zidane screamed trying to get to Missy but she wasn't able to take any of the words Zidane shouted out in.

Zidane quickly turned towards Cladius when he started laughing. Zidane brought his head down and had his fist clenched tightly to the daggers he held. " You will pay for all the souls you stole and people you killed," Zidane brought his head up but his eyes glowed bright bloody red, " I won't let you live on anymore!!"

Not a second later did his body begin to turn a bright dazzling and blinding red along with his eyes. Zidane felt the power inside him and concentrated on destroying Cladius with every last ounce of strength he had. He didn't care if using every ounce of his energy might backfire and he'll end up killing himself. It was risk he was willing to take. He was too concentrated on Cladius to notice anything. His anger was too hard to control or hold in anymore. He began to levitate himself into the air slowly continuing to concentrate all of his energy. " Let's settle this…"

* * *

Earth-angel4: Took me a while to figure all this out but I finished it. I suck at writing when it comes to fighting.

Zidane: HUMMM...MM...HMM  
  
Earth-angel4: What was that??  
  
Zidane: HUMMM...MM...HMM  
  
Earth-angel4: Zidane you know I can't understand your genome language.  
  
Zidane: MMMMMMMMM!!!  
  
Earth-angel4: All right people I'm working on the next chapter right now. So it shouldn't take me that long to write it but if I do take a long time to update just e-mail me or post another review. But I can promise all of you I WILL finish this story. And thank you for your wonderful reviews. Keep it up!! Well take care everyone!!


End file.
